away from darkness
by apjain
Summary: The Tri-wizard tournament ends and Cedric Diggory dies. later, Hermione, the minister n some of the professor's go missing for a few days. what happens after they return, And a certain dark princess decides to reveal her existence? read to find out. rated T just in case of future language.. n i don't own HP characters, i just own this plot! Please Read and Review.
1. chapter 1 - preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. .**

**I really do need all the support in the world to keep me writing and finish this fanfic., I really lack confidence, but I promise to entertain you guys with this fanfic. **

The student's of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute all wait eagerly for the return of the two champions of Hogwarts after the end of the tri-wizard championship tournament. The atmosphere tenses as everyone there starts worrying for their dear champion's, Harry and Cedric's return. Then suddenly Harry was portkeyed back to the school grounds taking everyone by surprise. He lay on the ground weeping with his head over Cedric's chest, who lay still on the ground unmoving. He, like the nature, laid still and remained unemotional to the pain which was overwhelming Harry. He stroked a loose strand of hair away from Cedric's face as he laid his head back on his chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat again, and broke into tears when he couldn't any or feel any movements.

He lay there over him, straddling Cedric's body in an attempt to wake him from his deep and endless sleep. But, to no avail, Cedric's body still laid still as the world around him, his body unmoving, his eyes unblinking, his heart not beating, and his chest not rising and falling. He then felt a drop of tear fall over him and looked up to find Cho Chang standing there, speechless, as she saw his boyfriend's lifeless body. The soul she had loved was now gone from his body for good, never to return.

Harry saw Cedric's parents and Cho's crying faces and cursed himself under his breath. He held himself guilty for this fate of Cedric's life. He then caught sight of his professor's trying to move Cedric's body away and he tightened his grip on his body as he laid his head on Ginny's shoulder, who had arrived there shortly after Cho, and started crying into her shoulder. On being compelled, he slowly let go of Cedric's body, but still stayed on the spot, unmoving.

It was then that one of his professor's, Mad Eye Moody dragged him away from the spot and towards the castle. As soon as he reached Moody's office, Moody locked the door of his office and seated Harry on one of the chairs. Soon after, Harry found that the person in front of him was not Moody but Barty Crouch jr. who was a former death eater and was still loyal to Voldemort.

He tries to kill Harry to finish the task of the Dark Lord but is stopped when Dumbledore suspect's his intentions and attacks him before he could harm Harry. He confesses all the truth under the effect of the Veritaserum and confirms the return of Voldemort. But the minister refuses to accept the fact that Voldemort has returned. That the magical world was under danger once again and state that after spending years in Azkaban, the death eater had gone mad and thus as he had escaped from Azkaban, he believes he is back with the dark lord.

After the minister left, Harry was taken to the hospital wing for treating the wounds he had acquired through his encounter with Voldemort. After a night of undisturbed and peaceful sleep, the next day, Harry wakes up to find all the professors, his two best friends and the entire Weasley family at his side and his godfather sitting at the side of his bed turned as the black dog he can transform into. Everyone he ever cared for was at his side, yet a part of him was still grieving the loss of Cedric, whom he had grown extremely close to through the tournament.

After the Weasley family left for The Burrow, and Ron and Ginny had gone to accompany them out of the castle grounds to the apparition point, Hermoine sits on the seat, next to Harry's bed, looking quite disturbed but still concerned about her best friend who was one of the very few people who did not describe her as a muggleborn witch, but just as a witch. Her eyes showed many emotions at once which he had seen in no one else but his best friend. She sighed when he finally gave her a smile after much effort.

"_**How are you Harry, really?**_" she asked, as she leaned in closer to her best friend.

"_**I am fine Hermoine, really. It is just a tiny cut. I will survive.**_" She sighed in relief thanking Merlin that he was finally not thinking about Cedric, only to be disappointed in just about half a minute when suddenly tears started flowing down his eyes steadily.

"_**I could not save a single person Hermione, and they expect me to save the entire wizarding world. How can people trust me so blindly just because of a stupid scar? After I lost one of my friends? After I saw him dying in front of me, and stood there doing nothing? We are only going to lose this second battle for good, if they keep believing that I am their savior.**_" And he buried his face in his hands as he continued crying. _If only I had not compelled him to grab the cup with me, he would have been alive and with me today. _He held himself responsible for Cedric's cruel death.

As though she could hear his thoughts, Hermoine spoke to him in a low comforting voice. "_**What happened back there in the grave is not your fault Harry. What you did in the maze was the right thing to do. It was only just and fair. Please don't hold yourself responsible for his death. He would not have wanted this.**_" And she drew circles on his arms with her fingers to comfort him__and made him lay back on the bed.

**Harry's point of view:**

After some time of thinking, she muttered to me something that sounded much like "_**I committed the mistake once; I would not repeat it again. Not if things like this are going to continue, not if the ministry continues to turn its back on the truth. I won't repeat it again this year.**_"

She then stood up abruptly and walked towards the corner of the room, dragging McGonagall along with her, leaving me confused back on my bed. I notice my professor staring at her with disbelief as she spoke and finally composing herself gave her an approving nod feeling quite proud of her student, for Merlin knows what! And then as Hermoine walked back towards me, she made her way towards Dumbledore with a smile adoring her face.

I stared at her in disbelief, with rage and anger reaching its peak inside me seeing her smile in such a situation. _How can she smile now, after what had happened, no matter what Hermoine had told her. She can't be so cruel that she smile's like this in front of everybody after what had happened. _I would have pounced her and probably killed her, had the guilt not rose within me. Had I not been the reason for Voldemort's return, had I not been the reason for Cedric's death, we would all have been mourning for her too right now.

She spoke to Dumbledore for about five minutes, and then left the room along with Dumbledore. After about half an hour, of conversation I assume, they returned to the room and Dumbledore's eyes searched all the room for Hermoine. Had he not been so old, and had he not been the headmaster, one would have thought him to be craving for her love. One would have suspected him to be in love with her had they seen him looking for her all around the room like this.

On spotting her in the corner of the room, away from all the people, and away from the sadness which was lingering over the people in the room, he made his way towards her and casting "_**Lumos**_" they started heading towards the door chatting as if everything was normal, as if no one had died, as if Voldemort had not returned, as if talking about some minor problem she was facing, as if talking about classes.

I glared at them with envy and anger as they left the room. Envy because they did not feel pain and guilt that was eating them up, and anger because they were chatting, calm and comfortable, as though nothing had happened. Then they left the room, closely followed by professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and the Minister and I followed them in an attempt to know what they were speaking about but to no avail. They were talking in very low voices. They walked towards the headmaster's office and got inside blocking me totally. That's when they mysteriously disappeared for almost 3 days to Merlin knows where.

No tracking spell that I used could track their present location, no matter how powerful. They had disappeared right under my nose, in the blink of an eye. They were now gone for good. Where they were gone no one knew. But the thing that surprised me the most was, they did return after three days, but with Cedric Diggory, alive, and seemed to know that he had been dead just a few minutes ago. No one seemed to know that he died three days back. And they said that Voldemort had not returned that day in the graveyard. They had a different story for what happened in the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got the only support I needed, and I see no reason to not continue now. I see nothing stopping me from revealing the plot! **

**Again, I don't own any of the characters, but I own the patents for the plot! ;)**

**Hermione's point of view:**

I had a hard time trying to get a hold of myself as I saw Harry lying on the bed being torn to pieces due to the guilt that was eating him up. I had to do something. I had already risked Sirius's life by not acting the way I should have when I had the time. I thought about the life Sirius would have spent with his godson, had he not been imposed with crimes he had never committed. About the life I could have given him, had I had the guts to proceed with the plan I had mentally laid out in my mind.

I accioed myself a chair and sat down next to Harry's bed as I observed him being taken by the pain and guilt. Harry stared at me for several minutes, and after much effort, faked out a smile towards me. I sighed seeing him in this situation. Desperate to at least ease a part of his pain I got into conversation with him trying to reassure him that he was not responsible for what had happened. Seeing him in so much pain, I couldn't help the guilt that was slowly rising within me.

I thought for a while about the innocent people, muggles and muggleborns, who would all die in the years coming, about the final war, about Sirius, about Harry. I then made up my mind and spoke in a determined voice. "_**I committed the mistake once; I would not repeat it again. Not if things like this are going to continue, not if the ministry continues to turn its back on the truth. I won't repeat it again this year.**_"

I then scanned the room and spotted professor McGonagall engaged in a chat with professor Sprout and stood up from the bedside abruptly and made my way towards her. I waited as she finished her conversation with professor sprout and then I dragged her along with me to a corner of the room and casting the silence around us. I gave one last glance towards harry and gave a sly smile, guilty that he would be left out of the plan, and then started my conversation with McGonagall.

"_**Professor, I need to have your permission. I plan on proving to the minister that Voldemort is back, and I need the permission to be allowed to use any form of magic necessary to prove it. I swear to not resolve upon Dark Magic.**_"

She stared at me with disbelief as she tried to take in what I had just implied. She seemed to be at a loss of words. After a few minutes, she composed herself, finally finding her voice. "_**I assume you are very determined to prove that He-who-must-not-be-named is back, , and are also determined to save the innocent lives that are at stake right now. But how do you intend to do it is what troubles me the most.**_"

"_**There is nothing that you need to worry about professor, I won't depend upon any dark magic, and I swear to stay safe. I just need the permission to use any kind of magic necessary to reach my goal.**_" I could almost feel the effect my words were having on her as she recomposed herself, the proud feeling rather obvious due to her face. "_**If you are so sure, . I do hope you know what you are doing. Let me have a word with the headmaster before making any decisions.**_" And she gave me an approving smile before walking towards Dumbledore.

I left the smile spread across my face for a moment watching her walk towards the headmaster before quickly recomposing myself and going towards Harry's bed. "_**I am going to make things better. I swear.**_" I spoke out aloud, more to myself than to him. I waited with determination clearly showing across my face as I watched McGonagall and Dumbledore walk off the room.

It was then that I set about thinking about all the things I probably could, right from being born, to joining a primary muggle school, to receiving the letter from Hogwarts, to boarding the 'Hogwarts Express', to meeting up with Ron and Harry, to the various adventures I had through my school years with Harry and Ron. I amused myself thinking about how being a witch and joining Hogwarts has changed my life and taken on a totally new phase.

I was dragged out of my musings as my attention snapped back to the two teachers who had entered the room again after a very long conversation of Merlin knows how long. I beamed at McGonagall as I saw her smiling brightly and Dumbledore searching the room for me. As he spotted me in the corner of the room, he was at my side at once. The speed was breathtaking, one would have thought him to have apparated the short distance instead of walking across the room. But everyone knows it is impossible to do so inside the walls of Hogwarts, what with all the wards put around the walls.

"_**I hear you have something planned up to make the return of Voldemort known and believable to the minister and the public.**_" He spoke with the same caring, calm tone, without a hint of doubt or excitement, but with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"_**Yes professor!**_" I confirmed. "_**I plan on going about the plan without the help of Ron, as it could be dangerous for so many of us to be in the plan, and I can't take Harry with me, noting his condition at present and taking other circumstances into account. So, I would request you to keep this away from my friends. I do not want them to know what I am working on.**_"

As we talked casually, like school friends, we walked off the room so that no-one would suspect anything, closely followed by the other teachers, but still keeping out of hearing range.

Once we were a safe distance away from the others, I cast a silencing spell around us as Dumbledore spoke up. "_**I am not sure about this . I cannot risk the life of one of my students. And whatever you are planning on doing, I have a very bad feeling about it, moreover if you get anywhere near any Death eaters, you would be a important target, knowing you are a close friend of Harry Potter, and also a Muggleborn.**_"

I couldn't hear any more of this, so I cut him off. "_**Trust me, professor. I would be safe and away from any kind of dark magic. I just need the permission to use any kind of magic required to go on with my plan.**_" I spoke giving him a reassuring smile. He seemed to be in deep thought before finally accepting. "_**Fine! You have my permission. Let's have it your way, as I have tried everything but in vain. But on one condition.**_"

As I knew what he was talking about, well at least I thought knew, I immediately shook my head, "_**No! I am not taking my friends with me. I am taking no one with me for that matter. It would be just too harmful and dangerous.**_" He merely laughed at me before speaking up. "_**Oh! I do not will to put your friends in danger. I just want you to take me and professor Snape with you. Me, to make sure you are safe, and Snape because he is very talented in the field of dark arts, and can protect us if necessary. I also wish you to take McGonagall and other teachers with you for that matter.**_"

I widened my eyes with shock at that! "_**No! I am not taking any of the teachers with me. It is just too dangerous. I just have to take the Minister with me. And I am taking him, because I have to. If he is to believe that Voldemort is indeed back, he has to be with me. But I am taking no one else with me.**_"

He just smiled mischievously before speaking up. "_**Hmm, fine then! I forbid you from leaving the castle and performing or using any kind of magic.**_" I simply glared at him in disbelief. When did HE become so stubborn, worse than Harry or Ron or anyone for that matter? I simply glared at him before finally giving in as I had no choice left. "_**Fine! But before that I need to visit the Ministry, alone! Keep the minister in the castle while I am away!**_"

He simply smiled at me, before walking back to the other teachers standing a little behind us. After about a few minutes with the teachers, he walked back to me with professor McGonagall and Snape behind him. Motioning us to walk towards his office, he started leading the way. I used the fireplace in his office to floo to the ministry, while the other teachers kept the minister busy in the infirmary with Harry. The three teachers sat in the headmaster's office while I was at the ministry until I was back.

After about an hour, I returned looking triumphant and very happy before my eyes met Dumbledore's and I spoke with guiltiness clearly visible in my eyes. "_**I messed up things at the ministry, and they are mad at me. They are looking for me and are probably gonna sentence me to a year or two in Azkaban. Can you please handle the situation professor?**_" Everyone's eyes widened at that and I couldn't hope for better.

_**I was pretty disappointed on getting just one review and a very few readers, but the one review was enough for me to keep me from stopping. She was the girl I was waiting for, to get a review from, and from now my Beta too. Will post the next chap soon… **___

_**Hope to get a better response for this chapter. Please don't disappoint me… I've worked so hard on it! Please R&R! **_____


	3. Chapter 3

**Got the one review I was waiting for, so apparently I got the permission to continue writing! And that too real fast! :D  
I promise to entertain you more with every additional chapter, and yeah! The thrill is never leaving! ;)**

**Hermione's point of view:**

I and the other teacher's just followed Dumbledore all the way to his office. Once we reached the Gargoyle, he told the password and let us in. As we followed behind him, I reflexively slid my hand inside my pocket to make sure I had my wand and the potion. I felt relieved on the touch of my wand and flask, and made my way towards the fireplace, away from the teachers. I collected a handful of floo powder from the cauldron kept aside the fireplace and tossed it into the fireplace, before stepping into the fire and stating my destination.

"_**Minister's office**_" I felt sick due to the similar feeling of travelling through floo network, and heard the three teachers gasp at my destination as I was pulled towards the office. Within a moment, I was walking out the fireplace in the minister's office in the ministry of magic. I had my evil smirk on as I slid my hand inside the pockets of my robe and brought the flask of the potion outside. I drowned the potion down after adding a hair into it and was glad to find a few pairs of robes in the minister's office.

I changed quickly into the one of the other sets of long yet comfortable robes. I brushed my hand through the robes to smoothen the creases and stepped out of the office with a triumphant look after glancing over myself in the mirror.

"_**Morning minister!**_"I heard an official greet me, and as much as I hated to, I greeted him back with an unsatisfied look on my face. "_**Morning!**_" _Don't worry, glaring at him is what the minister would have probably done noting the mood he would practically be in after returning from Hogwarts._ I said to myself trying to assure myself. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him shiver due to my glare. As much as I hated to be the cause of his fear, it was funny.

I made my way down the corridor and stepped into the lift. I got out at the third floor, the department of mysteries. _Lucky not many are at the ministry right now. It's probably too early in the morning. _I thought to myself before making my way towards one of the officials walking there. It was pretty clear that the minister did not visit this department very often noting the reaction of the official on seeing me there.

He stumbled his way across to me. "_**M… M... Morning minister! Did I… did something go wrong?**_" I had to compose myself to sound like the minister as I spoke to him. "_**Nothing you should worry about, young man. Just lead me to the room of time turners. NOW!**_" I had visibly scared the guy in front of me a lot. He looked just a few years older than me. The fear he was feeling was evident in his eyes. "_**There? But... But… Sure minister!**_"

He finally gave in and started leading the way. I felt sorry for the poor guy. As we entered the big room full of doors, I was appalled. Probably seeing my reaction, he told me which room consists what. "_**- one room contains many brains like things, one room stores the prophesies, one room stores the time turners, one room had the veil of death, one room has the invisibility cloaks, one has the age turners…**_"

I was awed by the many things available just a door away. I composed myself quickly, and seeing the guy look at one of the doors with awe and longing, I cleared my throat to get his attention. "_**You may leave now. I will take it on my own from here.**_" Seeing the doubt clear in his eyes about leaving me alone in this room unwatched, I spoke on "_**Do you think I would steal something which is already under my control?**_"

That got him. He left the room quietly without another word. I turned around to look at all the doors and then suddenly realized I did not know which door lead to which room. I entered a room at random. As I entered I was shocked and surprised by what I saw. The room was full of what appeared like… brains! I quietly turned around and walked back out the door, only to find the room full of doors circling itself, confusing which room I had just returned from.

I entered another room at random. This room was full of round crystal balls. Prophesies! I looked with surprise at the number of prophesies inside the room. There were so many that one couldn't count. With great determination, I turned myself around and walked off the door, away from the room and marked this door. Then I entered another one of the doors and entered the room of brains again. I stepped out and marked it as well.

This time I entered a door to the opposite from the door I just came back from. This was it! The room of time turners! I roamed around the room looking at all the different shapes and sizes and styles of time turners, and compared it to the one I owned. After a few minutes, I grabbed a few more time turners from the room and walked off the room marking this room too.

Then I entered the room next to it. The room of the veil of death. I had a horrible feeling and heard voices as I entered the room, as if something horrible had happened or would happen here. But then it was the veil of death, it would feel horrible to stay in the same room as it. And the voices, coming from behind the veil, were probably my imagination. I turned around and walked back the door and marked it.

I then entered a room which had invisibility cloaks. Not just a few but millions of them of many sizes. I looked completely and absolutely appalled. I just walked down the rows and after about 10 minutes of just staring around, I grabbed five really big cloaks and walked off the room, and walked towards the door that I guessed would lead to the corridor, and it did.

I walked down the corridor stuffing the cloaks and time turners into my purse, and headed off towards the lift. Thank Merlin I was alone in the lift again. But then at one of the lifts, Lucius Malfoy entered the lift, and on seeing me his eyes first widened, and then composing himself he spoke. "_**What the hell are you doing here Granger?**_" he spat the last word. my eyes widened at my name and I looked down at myself and my hands reached for my face reflexively and I noticed that I had been down for too long and the effects of the potion had worn off. I was grateful when the floor that leads to the office of the minister of magic arrived and I got off the lift.

The eyes of one of the officials widened as he noticed me, and I noticed he was the same one who had greeted me this morning. "_**Holy shit!**_" I cursed under my breath as the official noticed the robes I was wearing.

"_**An underage wizard has entered the ministry disguised as the minister. Catch her, NOW!**_"

I started running as many officials started following me trying to catch me. The guy who had leaded me to the room of time turners arrived suddenly on hearing the warning, and on seeing me shouted. "_**I led her to the big room in the department of ministers, she wanted to go to the room of time turners. Thief!**_"

"_**Capture her. She must attend the trial for the crime. Probably spend a few years in Azkaban!**_" another official shouted.

"_**Crap!**_" I cursed and my eyes widened at the random comments and decisions they were making, as I ran faster towards the room of the minister. I made it to the room and grabbed a handful of floo and stepped into the fireplace and returned to Hogwarts, leaving a raging group of officials behind.

I had a triumphant and happy look as I stepped out of the fireplace realizing I had made it back and not been caught by those raging officials. But as I met Dumbledore's eyes, realization dawned on me and my eyes took a guilty look. They had seen me, and it wouldn't be long before they informed about my break into the ministry and my theft to the minister and get orders to get me tracked down and arrested.

"_**I messed up things at the ministry, and they are mad at me. They are looking for me and are probably gonna sentence me to a year or two in Azkaban. Can you please handle the situation professor?**_" Everyone's eyes widened at that and I couldn't hope for better.

As they looked down, their eyes got even wider, and had they been able to, they would have popped out of their eye sockets. I got to explaining what had happened in the ministry, carefully leaving out the part of me stealing the time turners and the invisibility cloaks. They wouldn't know it until it really is time.

"_**But what did you do in the department of ministers?**_" Dumbledore asked, and I couldn't help but choke at his question. I looked at the ground avoiding eye contact with any of the teachers and mumbled, "_**I had some work to complete. Just keep the minister away from the ministry for the day today, and I would start with my mission after about an hour. I need to spend some time in the library. Keep the minister with you until then, and my friends away from me. Bring the minister along with you after about an hour, and we will meet right here at your office. And yeah I know! You three are coming. But no one else!**_" and with that I took off leaving behind me three shocked, surprised, and maybe three proud teachers who were also confused about my intentions of visiting the ministry as they had no idea about my plan..

**Hoped you guys liked it. I had to do a lot of thinking to bring out the plot in a presentable and bearable manner. I really hope you like it. I would hate to disappoint any of you! Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I know I am a bit too late in updating this time. But believe me, not only do I lack confidence, but also time. This week is being pretty hectic for me, with my sis's school reopening just a day back, and my college starting after just about a week. And should I let you know how nervous I am feeling cause of that? Hope not! So, I don't intend to keep you waiting. Just R&R!**_

_**Hermione's point of view:**_

I could not risk staying in front of the teachers for long. They might discover what I had been up to in the ministry and disapprove of it. Not that I approve of it myself. Yet, I needed Dumbledore's help, and so I couldn't risk it. I still had some researching to do. I rushed my way towards the library as soon as I got out of the headmasters office. I surely had left a confused bunch of teachers behind me, and noting the fact that they had just seen me in the minister's robes, bewildered was the word more like it.

As soon as I entered the library, Madam Pince viewed me up and down with widened eyes. Reflexively, I looked down at myself to notice that I was still in the minister's robes. I gave her an awkward and sheepish look before disappearing in one of the shelves. _I had seen it somewhere in one of the books I read in this library. Darn! I had read almost half of the books available in this library already. _I took down tons and tons of books from the spells column of the shelf and sat down on the desk there.

I spent about the entire hour searching the thousands of books I had taken down, rummaging through its indexes hoping to find the spell that I was looking for. After searching almost all the books I had taken down, I found the spell. '_Atreoru deviare' _I hurried out of the library and towards my dormitory as the one hour was almost over and I needed to reach the headmasters office soon.

The dormitory, as I expected it to be was empty. I was glad for that and accioed all the things that I would need and dumped them in my magically expandable purse. I made to the headmaster's office about 10 minutes before the other teachers arrived with the minister. They all entered the headmaster's office and sat around the fire for a few minutes while I had a quick watch over Harry and Ron before we left. When I returned, the headmaster gave me a pitiable look as he took in my appearance which was totally worn out. But I had better things to worry about. Harry was fine, and would be fine without me for a few days. Or so I thought!

I let the minister be taken away by professor Snape and enter the last so that I could give the time turners and explain the situation to them, before the minister could know what was happening. By the time the minister entered the office, Dumbledore had the other time turners with him and I had explained to them what to do. We had to go almost three days back in time, before the start of the third task. It felt like long back. I led the minister to the corner of the room with me and put my time turner around his neck as well and turned the clock around 9 times, as Dumbledore had ordered me to.

In about a second, we were in the ground where the third task was to be held, and the maze was ready. We waited for the other teachers to arrive and then made our way to the middle of the maze, to the cup, as we couldn't be seen by the others. The minister had a troubled and confused look on his face, and we let him know that we had indeed travelled back in time, and were going to prove it to him that Voldemort was indeed back. I let him know that we would all be seeing it.

As all the people started assembling in the stands to watch the task, I took out the invisibility cloaks and put it around us all so as to be invisible, and I put Harry's invisibility cloak, which I had 'borrowed' form him, over me, so as to stay hidden with the others. The task started and everyone was in the maze with us already. A couple of minutes later, we saw red sparks flying into the sky from somewhere in the maze. On seeing that, while the others muttered, "_**Barty Crouch**_" I muttered "_**Harry**_", knowing he was the one who cast those sparks for Fleur in an attempt to help her.

A little while later, we saw Cedric and Harry racing towards the cup and as Harry helped Cedric out, I muttered to the others. "_**As soon as Harry counts three, we should all touch the cup along with them.**_" Seeing the panicked expression on the minister's face, I knew he wouldn't approve to take the risk. "_**We would all be hidden under our cloaks.**_" I reassured him.

As soon as Harry, Cedric and all of us touched the cup, we were portkeyed to the graveyard. As soon as harry felt the pain in his scar and told Cedric to hide, I immediately crept up next to him and whispered in his ear. "_**Don't jump. It's me, Hermione. As soon as Wormtail points his wand at you and yells the killing curse, fall to the ground immediately, still and unmoving.**_" He looked startled, yet he just nodded, and I cast a spell around him which would divert the spell to one of the bodies lying within the graves around us, and would go unnoticed.

As soon as Peter Pettigrew cast the spell, he fell to the ground unmoving and still and I felt myself grow a bit weak. Then I knew that the spell had worked. To ensure myself further that the spell had indeed really worked, I bent down next to him, and tried to lay my hand upon his heart. But I was resisted by some unknown force. Then I knew the spell had worked, and also that Cedric was trying to hold his breath in an attempt to be more convincing. We just watched as Harry cried seeing Cedric fall to the ground, and as Peter trapped him to the statue that stood there.

We stood and saw as the events unfolded in front of us. Peter threw the baby like creature in his hand, which looked like an alien, into the liquid which was boiling in the cauldron. We watched as peter took the bones from Voldemort's father's grave and let it fall into the cauldron. As he sliced Harry's hand and let a drop of blood fall into the cauldron. And as he cut off his own hand and let it fall into the cauldron. After a few moments, Voldemort arose out of the cauldron, tall and full, with hollows for eyes, and slits for his nose. We heard the minister's endless gasps as he moved towards peter, and pressed the mark on his hand to summon his death eaters.

After a while of dueling between Voldemort and Harry, which was painful and deadly to watch, the Dark Lord raised his wand with a promising evil smirk on his face to cast the killing spell with full force and so much of energy on Harry. I immediately dropped my cloak, and cast the spell on Voldemort. "_**Atreoru deviare**_"

I watched as Voldemort's eyes widened a bit on seeing me appear there in front of me. They widened still more, as my spell hit with his, and somehow his spell was broken, with a majority of the power hitting him, while a minor part of it, with much less force, power and energy hit me. I wondered where I had gone wrong in casting the spell, then guessed it must be due to lack of practice as I stumbled and fell to the ground before closing my eyes.

_**Cedric's point of view:**_

I panicked when I saw Harry clutching his scar in pain and screaming at me to go back or hide. But I couldn't! I couldn't leave him here, not after he had saved me twice. But then suddenly I sensed someone's presence near me and looked around but there was no one next to me. As soon as turned my view back to harry, I heard a girl's voice whisper to me. "_**Don't jump. It's me, Hermione. As soon as Wormtail points his wand at you and yells the killing curse, fall to the ground immediately, still and unmoving.**_" Hermoine? How did she get here, and why couldn't I see her, thought I could hear and sense her? I wondered. But then I nodded to her accepting to act as I was told to.

After about a few minutes, I saw peter come in view, and he pointed him wand at me and casted the killing curse. I panicked that I might die, but nonetheless, I fell down and closed my eyes, as I caught my breath so as to not draw attention to myself. I had not felt anything. I wondered why nothing had happened, but before I could figure it out, I sensed someone coming closer to me and reach out their hand towards my heart. I panicked and held still, breathe catching. But then, no one touched me, and I felt a sigh of relief.

I figured it to be Hermoine checking on me. But before I could tell more, I heard peter chant in between Harry's curse. I stayed still as I listened to his words. He had taken Voldemort's father's bones, had taken blood of harry and had given his own hand to bring back the Dark Lord. I hoped that Harry was alright. But then I heard a gasp, and risked opening my eyes a bit, only to see Voldemort towering over Harry. I felt so helpless. I saw as they both dueled between the circle of death eaters, and just as Voldemort was about to cast the killing curse, I saw Hermoine reveal herself.

I gasped. She was a muggleborn. And also Harry's best friend. She would be one of Voldemort's own victims. She would die right here, right in front of us. What was she playing at? But I was dragged out of my musings as I heard her incantation.

"_**Atreoru deviare**_"

I watched, as the effect of the spell divided, and a major of its energy and force backfired and attacked Voldemort himself, while a minor part of it was directed at Hermoine and attacked her. The death eaters all gasped when Voldemort fell. But then my attention was totally towards Hermoine. I saw as she stumbled and fell. "_**Hermoine!**_" I shouted.

_**Uh oh! What's happening to Hermoine? Well read to find out. But it's pretty sure she ain't dead! I would never do that to her! :O**_

_**Come on, you can't be neutral! Love it? Or hate it? Review it!**_

_**Criticisms and Ideas are more than welcome. And appreciations are too. I will post the next chapter soon! R&R! **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I seriously am considering abandoning my story with this chapter. It hurts not to get any feedback from anyone other than my BFF. Am sorry PenguinCullen06, but it's really hard to keep writing when you don't get back any results for all that hard work you go through to finally bring out your story in a presentable way.**

**Cedric's point of view:**

I hurried up to my feet and made my way to Hermoine. As I bent down to my feet and my hand made its way towards her, I was stopped by some invisible force between us. I realized whatever spell she had used on me had not fallen yet. It was still up, protecting me from harm. I heard a gasp and for a brief moment was debating with myself if I could turn away from Hermoine or not, in the midst of so many death eaters, she was still under a lot of danger, and all I could possibly do was step in front of her, to protect her from harm.

After a brief second I looked away towards the sound, noting Harry blinking furiously and staring at me totally surprised, I realized he had thought that I was dead. I would have been, if it were not for Hermoine. And now as I was perfectly fine and unharmed, she lay on the ground, still and unmoving, hit by the killing curse, thought just a part of it. Then I noticed as Harry swayed on his legs and fell to the ground, his eyes closed. I panicked briefly, looking around for any spell hitting him. But then I noticed that all the Death eaters were kneeling before their Dark Lord.

I returned my attention to Hermoine for a brief second, before placing myself between her and the death eaters and again looking back at Harry. I wondered how I could possibly save both of them from the death eaters, if I couldn't touch them; move them close to each other. But then I heard someone moving in the graveyard. I could hear footsteps, and though I was externally frightened, the insides of me seemed a lot calmer to make sense. As though it knew what was going to happen. As though it knew that the three were now safe. But then he was startled to hear a voice. A voice he had not expected to hear.

"_**Harry is alright. He's just lost a lot of blood, and we can do nothing to heal him right now. We need to take him and Hermoine back to Hogwarts and to the hospital wing. Pomfrey will know how to heal the two. Now if you would move aside, I would like to move Hermoine towards Harry, so we could all go back to Hogwarts together.**_"

"_**Dumbledore!**_" I whispered, as I tried to process the fact that he was indeed actually here with us. I tried to calm myself down. I did not want to alert the Death Eaters of Dumbledore's presence here. I got up from the spot and moved sideways, to let Dumbledore pick up Hermoine, and I took out my wand and pointed it at Hermoine so that people could think that I was the one moving her using a simple spell.

But then Bellatrix, one of the death eaters noticed our presence due to my movements, and threw a killing curse at Hermoine. I moved, placing myself in front of her, placing myself between her and the spell. The spell hit me, but nothing happened. I was safe and didn't feel a thing. But then I noticed someone hold my hand and drag me along with Hermoine towards Harry. He could probably feel my disbelief, as he said that with each curse that I tried to take upon myself, I was left unharmed only because it was hurting and harming Hermoine more.

I gasped for a moment as I realized that she was becoming weaker with each spell that I tried to take on myself, and was somehow left unharmed. With my continual efforts to save her, I was only exposing her health conditions to further harm. I couldn't take my eyes of her. I wanted to know what was happening, but I had no courage left to choke out my voice. The heavy lump in my throat made it difficult for me to speak. As I raised my wand to accio the cup, Dumbledore stops me and commands me to put on the cloak Hermoine had just dropped over me and her.

And then, I accioed the cup and let it fall to the ground. As I caught one end of the cup, I could feel more than just 3 people grab the other end. Probably there were more people there than I knew. As soon as we landed in Hogwarts, I was dragged away from the ground by Dumbledore. I wondered how he could touch me. As though he could read my mind, he sensed my question and simply replied, "_**I am an experienced wizard.**_"

We made our way to the hospital wing and just lay Hermoine down on one of the beds. Dumbledore left a note for Madame Pomfrey on the table beside Hermoine's bed explaining her condition and the two spells she had used. Then we all made our way to Hogsmeade to avoid meeting the minister, Hermoine and the teachers of the present.

We entered Three Broomsticks and took a table at the end of the shop. As we settled, I and Dumbledore took off our respective cloaks and I looked at Dumbledore for explanation to what was going on. Hopefully, he would have an explanation for what happened at the Graveyard. And he had. He ordered five butterbeers for us before he started with the explanation. I raised my eyebrows at his four butterbeers, but did not question.

"_**So the things that happened at the graveyard, well, they were totally unexpected and uncalled for. And if we had not been there, well Cedric would not be sitting among us, and Voldemort would be among us, while people believed him to still be dead.**_" As he said this, he looked pointedly at the chair next to me. I was confused once more, but didn't care to question. All I could think about was, why was I here and not at Hogwarts. "_**Why are we here? Why are we hiding from everyone?**_"

Dumbledore sighed. "_**You will return to Hogwarts as soon as this discussion is over. As for us, well we used the time turners, and so, we cannot come face to face with our present forms.**_" I just blinked. He gave me a soft smile before asking the others to remove their cloaks. I was startled to see the minister, McGonagall, and Snape with us at the table. I greeted them all before looking back at him to him to continue with his explanation.

His expression turned sad and sorry for a moment before he managed to compose himself. I would not have noticed it if I had not been seeing him already and that troubled me. I got worried and confused in an instant. He looked at me for a moment before continuing with his explanation.

"_**Well, what did today was something I never expected. The spells she used, they are kind of similar, but one of them is Dark Magic. But she was unaware of it. The spell still covering you, , it is a kind of Dark Spell used for good purposes. No one but myself and Snape knows it a dark spell. To be clearer, it was Snape who created the spell, just a few months before Voldemort's previous fall.**_"

My eyes widened at that, and I instantly moved my view towards Snape who was sitting to my right with his face covered by his hands, and he seemed to be trying hard not to cry. I wondered why when suddenly he stood up with his eyes full with tears to the brim and left for the restrooms. I wondered as to what could make him cry.

But he returned before I could ask anything. I saw the exchange of looks before Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore gave him a sympathetic look to which Snape just nodded with a sly smile. I blinked at the sight. The fact that Snape was crying was already too much for me to process. Seeing him actually smile was too much to process. Though it was a watery smile, hardly noticeable, it was still a smile.

I composed myself just before he turned to me. His eyes were still watery, but he was under better control now. One would not notice his watery eyes if not looked closely. He stiffened briefly before he spoke again. "_**The spell used, it was indeed a Dark Spell I created. But it was created for one to defend himself or others from the other Dark spells. And yesterday was the first time it was used. It needs a lot of Practice and Determination to master the spell. But what did, it was incredible. Without practice, it was impossible for the spell to work. It needs a lot of Determination. And could feel the determination had when she uttered the spell. I could also feel her uncertainty, and fear of the spell backfiring, but she cared less for her life. With that determination, she has worked wonders. Her sole concern was to save .**_"

"_**Never seen someone or something like that.**_" I heard Dumbledore mutter. He was clearly awe struck. So was I. She has risked her life for me. I was taken my surprise by that. I was no more than a schoolmate to her. And she had risked her life for me. Suddenly I felt guilty. But then Dumbledore started speaking and I was dragged out of my musings.

"_**The spell used is one used to shield one from any damage from spells and also physical damage. But one can touch him if uttered a simple spell, but no spell can harm him. All the spells he's been hit with would be diverted to something else, which the caster had diverted it to. I believe the spells were diverted to one of the dead bodies lying below the graves back at graveyard. But the spell consumes a major part of the casters energy each time it diverts a spell.**_"

I felt my stomach twist in a knot. She had diverted two killing curse from me with this spell still lingering over and around me. I was physically out of danger, but that would put Hermoine's life in a lot of danger. But then I realized that she had used another spell which had caused her to collapse and Voldemort to fall. I looked back at Dumbledore pointedly with hope and fear dominant within me.

As though feeling my question, he started speaking again. "_**The other spell she used, the **_'_Atreoru deviare' __**spell is similar to the before spell. But it's not a dark spell, and it cast against an approaching curse to divert it back towards its caster. But due to lack of practice and energy, and the massive force of Voldemort's spell, she could not cast is properly, thus resulting in her position now. Though Voldemort was hit by a major part of his curse, a minor curse hit Hermoine, and she in some kind of Coma. But she would likely heal in just a day if casted the proper spells upon her.**_"

I could no more contain the tears from staying within my eyes. I let them fall and flow down my cheeks. It took me a lot of time to compose myself before I was ready to return to Hogwarts. By the time I reached Hogwarts, everyone was gone and the ground was empty. Everyone was inside the castle and I could sense their tension and release being released from inside the castle. I took a long deep breath in an attempt to steady myself before I headed inside.

As I started walking towards the Hospital wing, Dumbledore stopped me by my wrist and spoke in a low tone. "_**Harry's mental lines are not quite right. He does not remember much about tonight, and we have no idea how much he knows. He's still unconscious, so you can visit , but return to your dorms before Harry wakes up. You have almost an hour before Harry wakes up.**_" And with that he let go of my hand, and I raced to the hospital wing without a single look back.

**How was it? Was it worth my time? Any ideas for the next chapter I am to write please let me know through reviews or PMs. I need them. I am kind of at a loss of ideas. **

**Love it? ... Thanks, means a lot!**

**Hate it? ... Will try to do better!**

**But please I need and enjoy reading my feedbacks. Sorry if I can't continue this story due to lack of support, I would try to keep writing. And thanks PenguinCullen06, to keep me going so far. I owe you one Beta for your continuous support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Imill123 and PengiunCullen06 for including my story as one of their favorite fanfic on their accounts. That was something. And coming back to the story, hope you liked it so far. I would like to PenguinCullen06 for her continuous reviews and being my Beta too. That's more than I could ever wish for. Off you go with the next chapter.**

**Cedric's point of view:**

I stood outside the heavy big doors that led to the hospital wing. For some reason I felt just too uneasy to step in the hospital wing this time. As though sensing my presence outside, Madame Pomfrey opened the doors and on seeing me, led me to the last bed in the farthest corner of the wing with curtains around the bed, stopping the possibility of revealing her identity or condition to the other students.

I, though, just went straight through the curtains towards the bed to see Hermoine lying there on the bed perfectly still and immobile. And on seeing her, as though through some invisible string was pulling me towards her, I unconsciously moved forwards towards he and reached out to stroke her cheek just to be stopped a good few inches of space left between us due to the spell she had casted upon me.

I curled my hands in fists and banged them on the bed beside Hermoine's for the first time feeling frustrated on Hermoine for casting the spell upon me. But my frustration went off the moment I noticed the agony clearly spread across her smooth features and her face. My face too twisted in agony before I sat down beside her bed just feeling content that at least she was still alive. I could still be able to see the contractions and compressions of her chest, indicating she was breathing. But they were slow and troubled as compared to a normal rate.

I sat there looking deep into her eyes looking for a sign of any movements at all. I wished she would just jump out of the bed and laugh at me seeing my face twisted in concern, declaring it all to be just a joke. Still, I knew it was impossible and foolish on my part to hope so. Noticing her bag lying on the table beside her, I took it and rummaged through its contents. I came across a stack of books along with many parchments and other things I had no knowledge of in her bag.

I took out one of the books, hoping to read it to her. I assumed she could still hear us and reading her something would only calm her down, and reduce some of her agony, if not vanish them totally. I took the book and glanced at its title. "**Pride and Prejudice**" It was a muggle book, and seeing a bookmark in between the pages, she had not completed reading it. I turned the pages and started reading from the first paragraph of the page she had bookmarked, and we sat there in the same position for a long time until I was finally interrupted by Madame Pomfrey.

"_** , I would like to have a word with you, about Hermoine's health conditions, please?**_" his head snapped up at the mention of her name. But whatever it was, he was not ready to hear anything. Instead he asked, "_**Why are you telling me about it? Why not the headmaster?**_" he wondered what she would probably say about her. Was she fine now? Or was her condition not improving? Or worse, was her condition getting critical?__"_**What can I possibly do?**_" he mumbled to himself. "_** , I believe you know the headmaster left a note for me when he left her body here. Well he also asked me to report her conditions only to you. No one is to know about her presence here in the hospital wing, and no one other than you are allowed to visit her.**_" He sighed, but he got up nevertheless and followed Madame Pomfrey to her cabin.

"_**Hermoine's health condition, it's not like we had imagined. It's worse than we had imagined and she's getting weaker with each passing minute. She's having worse nightmares, which are making her lose most of her remaining energy and thus her weakening state. We have to try giving her some draughts for dreamless peaceful sleep everyday from tomorrow. But her healing is going to take almost a week, not a day as the headmaster anticipated.**_"

I felt my stomach twist itself hearing this. She could have no visitors, one of her only comforters would have been Harry and Ron and they are not allowed to visit her? Not even her parents are to know about her condition? He couldn't help the one tear that threatened to escape his eyes. He let it flow down his cheek, not quite aware of the reason he was crying. She was after all healing, though at a slow pace, but she was healing. I just have to keep her calm for this one week, away from other's eyes. But still the tears flew down my eyes.

Then Madame Pomfrey asked me to leave as the visiting time was up. She gave me a piece of parchment and a cloak and asked me to put the cloak over me and follow the instructions written on the parchment. As soon as she left to her cabin, I bent down over Hermoine's bed, gave her a chaste kiss over her forehead, gave her a last glance and left the room. As soon as I got out of the hospital wing, I put the invisibility cloak over me.

I followed the instructions on the parchment only to find me in front of the Room of Requirements. I did as I was asked and said "_**I need a room to spend the night at.**_" As I walked over the wall thrice before the door to the room finally appeared. I walked inside and found a large bed in the center of the room. Not caring to glance around, I lay on the bed and let sleep sweep over me.

I woke up early next morning to the rays of the sun being reflected by the windows over my face. I checked the clock on the table next to me. **5:15 am** it showed. I got up and allowed myself to look around the room. There was a table by the side of the bed. The bed was draped with ivory colored sheets, with white curtains falling around it. The room's walls were full of beautiful paintings other than just a window. It had a dressing table to the corner and a shelf of books by it, and to the farthest corner was a door that led to a washroom. I went in to brush my teeth and refresh myself before going off towards the hospital wing with a couple of books I had taken from the room.

I made my way to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey give Hermoine some potion. Seeing my questioning expression she smiled warmly at me before speaking. "_**A calming potion. She is having a hard time as she keeps recalling the incidents of the day you brought her here. Whatever it was, I sense it was not easy on her emotionally either, as she is very disturbed by them.**_"

I nodded at her, not wanting to hear further. Her mentioning the day made me shiver and sweat and as I sat down by her, I was shaking badly. Noticing it, she held a goblet of the calming draught towards me. I narrowed my eyes at her giving her a 'don't be such a dim-wit' look. Understanding, she bit her lower lip as she placed it on the table beside me motioning me to drown it down. I did and could feel its effects starting as I felt calmer than before.

I took out my book and started reading to her again. It continued so for the entire week. The first two days, she showed no signs of healing or relaxing or hearing me. But then the next three days, she kept coming on and off of consciousness. The brief minutes when she was awake she used to ask about studies and what she had misses in these days and I would just roll my eyes at her. _How can she probably think about studies even in this state of her health and mind? She is unbelievable! _I would think to myself.

But then sensing her growing uncomfortable as she recalled that day's events, Madame Pomfrey would give her a goblet of potion that was a mixture of the sleeping draught and the calming draught and a few other draughts needed for her healing in equal proportions that it would make her drift off to sleep again. But then the last day she woke up and demanded to know how long she had been asleep.

Knowing that she had been sleeping _or unconscious was the more appropriate word but she refused to listen;_ she panicked and got off the bed only to wobble and fall into my arms. I had to lay her back on her bed and argue a lot until she finally accepted that she was not feeling up to her health yet. Then she demanded to read a few of the things that she had missed in her classes this week, demanded to know of my health _(am surprised!)_ and Harry's health.

She took the news that Harry did not remember Voldemort falling, or me not dying, or her being there pretty calmly. _Though her worry did not go completely unnoticed by me, I knew better than to ask._ That night she fell asleep peacefully without any sleeping or calming draught. Just the potions she needed for her healing to be complete. She practically jumped up and down on her bed when she knew that she was to resume her classes with me tomorrow.

**Please let me know if I had any mistakes. If you love it, am practically on cloud nine! :D  
if you hate it, lemme know, I can always improve. Suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. Please read and review! Will update the story soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to tank Lyaser53 for adding my fanfic to his favorites. Getting back to the story now, thanks guys for your support, and your feedbacks were quite useful for me, keep the reviews and PM's coming. And I will try to improve better, as my reviewer finds my story rather chaotic to read.**

**Minister's point of view:**

As soon as the time turner was hung around my neck with , and turned, I landed in the school right before the start of the third task. Before I could take the surroundings in, Dumbledore and the other teachers arrived to our side, and we were led into the maze near the maze by and were hidden from others view, under the invisibility cloak all the while.

I wondered how they got so many time turners and invisibility cloaks but I had other things to worry about. I could feel my stomach twist and my voice caught when I thought about the things that were going to happen in this hour. Maybe the old man was right, maybe He-who-must-not-be-named was indeed back.

But what were we doing here? Maybe we were going to save the kids? Not let them touch the cup? Then maybe would be saved, and maybe neither the return You-know-who would be postponed yet again. Maybe that was what they wanted to do, and wanted my consent for it. _That's why I am here. To give them my consent for saving the poor boy._ I reassured myself.

But then when the boys arrived, we did not remove our cloaks and expose ourselves. I felt someone grab be by my wrist and instantly felt a familiar tug in my stomach. As soon as the feeling of being teleported was gone, I looked around to see where I was. The surroundings made me widen my eyes, and I felt my knees growing week, unable to support my body. I was in Little Hangleton.

As though feeling my condition, I could feel someone grab my wrist and pull me along with them towards the tomb next to Tom Riddle Sr.'s grave, and I sat on it, letting my knees collapse finally. I felt the hand that held me supported loosen their grip on my hand, and then after a moment, felt the person leave my hand.

I stretched my hand to my right to feel the person sitting next to me, but I felt no one. I was sitting alone on the tomb, as an audience to the incident which would take place. I wished no one would feel my presence there. I watched the entire scene unfold in front of me. was killed in front of me, and I could do nothing. I strained myself to see the face of his murderer. It was…_Impossible! The boy has been saying the truth all along. Peter Pettigrew never died. He has been alive and among us all along. _I could not quite believe the scenes unfolding right in front of me.

I saw as he threw a creature that was in his hand into the cauldron. Then as he muttered the spells. "_**Bones of the father willingly given!**_" "_**Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed!**_" "_**The blood of the enemy forcefully taken!**_" I saw as the bones from his father's grave fell into the cauldron, as he cut his own hand and let it fall into the cauldron, as he cut Harry and dropped a few drops of his blood into the cauldron. Then, some smoke erupted from the cauldron, and He-who-must-not-be-named came out of the smoke.

The girl had actually brought me here to witness the whole thing, for me to believe that You-know-who was indeed back, it was indeed his servant who killed the boy. Harry had been speaking the truth all along. But then, the Dark Lord summoned his death eaters to the place, and spoke to him. The identities of the death eaters from his inner circle were revealed.

But then, He-who-must-not-be-named started dueling with Harry. At first Harry resisted, and hid behind the many rocks and tombs there. But then suddenly he came out, and attacked back and started defending himself in the process too. But just as He-who-must-not-be-named cast the killing curse upon Harry, threw her cloak revealing her presence to the Dark Lord throwing another spell right at the killing curse.

"_**Atreoru deviare**_"

I saw his eyes widen, but before he could tell anything, his curse hit him back and he fell. All the Death eaters gathered around their Lord trying desperately to bring him back, but then my attention went towards and I stood when I saw her collapse on the ground. But the most surprising was seeing Cedric getting up from the spot he was lying and dashing towards Hermoine's side.

I looked at the others only to see them looking at Cedric with disbelief as well. But then Harry fell unconscious. Noting his health conditions, this shock was something too much for him to digest. I saw Cedric trying desperately to protect them both. But then I saw Hermoine's body floating towards Harry's body and I got up and rushed to their side.

I missed a spell that was aimed at by a mere distance, and saw as placed himself between the spell and to protect her. But then, I saw Dumbledore murmur something in Cedric's ears and moved away from between the death eaters and Hermoine. Dumbledore ordered to put the invisibility cloak over himself and Hermoine.

I saw Accio the cup and just as he went to touch the cup, I went to the other side, to touch the cup with the other members just in time to be teleported back to the Hogwarts grounds. I felt Dumbledore and the others leave the ground and I followed them unquestioningly. First we headed to the hospital wing and lay on the last bed and a letter on for Madame Pomfrey by her table.

We left the hospital wing leaving the boy back with , sensing he would need a moment or two alone after all that he had faced today. He had almost been one of those thousands of victims who died by Voldemort's curse. As soon as we were out of the boy's earshot, Dumbledore turned to me giving me one of his worst glares reserved for situations like these. He then spoke in a rather icy voice.

"_**Now minister, if you are done sitting back safe and watching, I would request you to take part in the coming conversations that would take place between us.**_"

Not quite expecting such an icy glare and reaction from the Headmaster for my earlier actions, I looked down slyly and nodded in agreement. Just then we heard the doors to the hospital wing open and close, with no one there. But just then he spoke to us. "_**I was lucky to have my cloak over me. I didn't quite hear Madame Pomfrey entering the wing. Hmmm. Can we have a chat professor? I have a lot that I don't quite understand?**_" He spoke turning to the empty space to his right, most likely speaking to the Headmaster.

We left for her treatment in the wing and left the grounds heading towards Hogsmeade. As we entered The Three Broomsticks, Dumbledore removed his cloak and headed to the table in the corner of the room. We stayed under our cloaks and simply followed them to the table and took our seats. Dumbledore ordered a Butterbeer for each one of us before starting his explanation to . After a part of their conversation, we revealed our presence to .

We seemed pretty taken aback by Severus Snape's invention. He had invented such a powerful spell, and none of us ever knew, well so I thought. Seeing the sympathetic look on Dumbledore's face, I sensed he knew about the spell, and much more than what was being told to us. Sensing my stare at him, he turned towards me and a piece of parchment appeared in my hand. I looked questioningly at him before opening the small piece of parchment. "**Don't even think about asking.**" It was all it said. I looked at him disapprovingly but knew better than to oppose the great wizard.

I turned my attention back to the conversation. As the conversation ended, Cedric Diggory returned to the hospital wing after he was assured that he could be seen by Madame Pomfrey. He assured me that word had been spread among the school that I was alive, but I was to keep away from Harry's eyesight, as he believed me to be dead, and I had to wait for Hermoine to wake up to explain what happened in the Graveyard.

After he left, Dumbledore turned to me with a smirk on his face. Instantly, knowing that look, I understood I was going to be asked to do something I would never approve of. This wizard seemed to love to see me annoyed.

"_**Well minister, I have a bit of information for you. Hermoine is going to enter the ministry in…**_" He looked down at his watch. "_**... About an hour!**_"

I looked at him confused. Why would I be offended if she enters the ministry? I wonder why she should, but it still is not a big issue.

"_**Why should that trouble me Albus? She can enter the ministry any time of the day… or night for that matter.**_"

I blurted out. His smirk only grew at the end of my words. Oh, how I hated him at times like these.

"_**Well, let me rephrase it for you Minister. Hermoine is going to enter the ministry in about an hour disguised as you. She will be under the effect of a polyjuice potion. And before you ask, she got your hair when you knocked off for about an hour shortly after Harry returned with the body of Cedric Diggory.**_"

My eyes only widened and I seemed to be at a loss for words. What was that girl playing at? Disguised as me? Disguised as the Minister of magic? And she even dared to pluck off my hair taking advantage of my tiredness and sleepy state? She dared to pluck a part of me when I was sleeping?

"_**What? What did she think she was doing disguised as me? Disguised as the minister? I am going to…**_" I never got to complete, as Albus cut me off.

"_**Now, now, Fudge! That was nothing. I did not even tell you what you are supposed to hear. I only hope you don't pass off.**_"

I eyed him with angst and hatred. "_**Well…**_" I pushed him, knowing there was a lot more than I would be expecting for her visit.

"_** actually borrowed a couple of invisibility cloaks and Time turners from the Department of Mysteries. Poor girl had a tough time finding the rooms.**_" He added with a look of pity. My mouth formed a perfect 'O' as I tried to absorb his words. Before I could find my voice, he continued.

"_**And she failed to manage to return from the ministry before the effects of the potion wore off, and was spotted and identified by a few ministry officials. So all I ask of you is to clear the girl of all accuses! With no trial!**_"

He added with a menacing glare. One did not get to watch this side of Albus, and as much as I wished not to, I often ended up being at the receiving side. All I could do was sigh before I could nod at him. I did not like this. Not the least. But I did not want to be on the receiving end of Albus's display of anger.

We then decided that I would return to the ministry the next morning and clear off of her accusation due to her actions, and the teachers would go into hiding until would finally return to full consciousness. Before they faced the children, they wished to have a brief chat with .

The moment Granger came to her consciousness for the first time, she owled the Headmaster demanding a meeting with me, Cornelius Fudge, in the three professor's presence who had accompanied her. And, for some reason, she wrote apologies to the teachers, stating they would need it after what would happen in the meeting. The smirk on the teacher's face as they took in the contents of her letter was unimaginable and rather unnerving too. I felt myself get nervous. And from then, that entire week, I had a crowd of Bodyguards following me everywhere, ON MY ORDERS!

Wow! That girl was having a head start.

**Waiting for your feedback Beta! **

**Hope you guys liked it. I know I promised something good, and I myself am not too satisfied with this chapter, but I am tired of editing the chapter again and again. The chapter seems to be getting worse. I finally settled with this, which seemed by best attempt so far. Don't hate me for this guys! I have a promising next chapter, I hope! ;)**

**Well am waiting for my reviews! So enough of reading my notes and admiring my story, you could as well drop a review right? LOL! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for your many feedbacks! It means something to me. Well, the bad news is that, my college has started. So I can't update as frequently as I do now. But I still will try! And yeah, even I enjoyed the part of scaring Fudge. That was fun! And I guess there may be more of that coming in the future! ;) Now, let's get going with the story, shall we? ;)**

I was finally allowed to step out of the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey after a day full of different spells and potions to make sure I was finally back to my good health. I had managed to hide it from Cedric about the letter I sent to the head master, requesting for a meeting with the minister in their presence. I had managed to do so the first day I gained a bit of my consciousness. Though I was in a lot of pain, and was too weak to write in my normal speed, I was able to keep Cedric away from me while I wrote it, demanding for him to get me my books from Ron.

Now that I was finally up and fine, (according to Pomfrey, finally!) my sole concern was to distract Cedric enough that I could sneak out of the school to get to the headmaster and have my 'meeting' with the Minister. It would, though, be more of a confrontation. But I never had to try so hard, for Cho came to meet him shortly after I was up, wanting a few hours alone with him, demanding to settle their relationship. I gladly let go, though Cedric looked very unsure.

"_**Are you sure you are alright Hermione? I can solve my issues with Cho any time. If you don't feel up to it, I can change my plans of my day with her. She would understand.**_"

"_**Cedric, even Madame Pomfrey believes me to be fine, and you do know how she over reacts for a simple stress problem. I am fine, really! Go and solve your issues with Cho please. She was broken when she did not see you return with Harry, I may have been in and out of consciousness, but I did hear them girls talk! You need to be with her, I do have Ron to care for me!**_"

It took a lot of persuasion before he finally left with Cho. For once, though I felt strange to be left alone, I was thankful to Cho for finally getting me some time alone. I rushed back to get my bag and reached in to get Harry's invisibility cloak. Draping it around me, I left the grounds totally unnoticed. I was gonna give the Minister a hell of a meeting. I smirked evilly. _This is so not like me! :O_

I had to go all the way to the leaky cauldron unnoticed. It was a hell of a task, but I did reach the Leaky Cauldron after a mere 10 minutes. Sometimes, I love the fact that Dumbledore thought me how change objects into portkeys. It proved very useful for me in situations like these. I need to thank the professor once again for trusting me enough to teach me this art.

As soon as I entered the inn, I removed my cloak and headed to Dumbledore's room. I felt sorry for them to have spent almost an entire week in this place. It must have proven very uncomfortable for them. But before I could even knock the door, it flew open, and I was dragged in by the professors in hugs, and I hugged them back.

Though, when I finally reached Snape, we stood before each other, intently staring at each other, before he finally sighed and gave me an awkward one hand hug. And I took the opportunity to whisper in his ears.

"_**Was hugging you not awkward enough that you chose to make it more so by giving me a one handed hug professor?**_"

But his reaction was something that I took me totally off guard. He let go of me suddenly and stared at me for a moment, scaring the hell out of me, before bursting into hysterical laughs.

"_**Wow! He must be awarded the **__**Order of Merlin third class award! He actually laughed. Professor Snape actually laughed. And how could Rita Skeeter probably miss this opportunity to take his snap? This would have made the first page! 'Severus Snape, Potions Professor in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Is Awarded The Order Of Merlin Third Class Award For Finally Revealing His Charmmming Smile!**__"_

And while the others there laughed at my comment, Snape glared at me threateningly. I just raised my eyebrows at him. He finally gave up letting a smile appear on his face wryly. _Whoa! Snape actually is smiling at my comment. Now that is a head start! _Professor Snape had indeed grown closer to me after I used his spell for the first time with such determination. He sent an owl everyday to Cedric to know my health conditions, I heard. I finally let go of every trace of humor from my face before turning to the Minister.

"_**I am not done with you yet Minister, So shall we have our seats? I do not have all day. Cedric may be looking for me, and if he finds I am gone, then Merlin knows how the castle would survive.**_" I told dryly giving him a death glare. On hearing my words and seeing me glare at him so murderously, he took a few… no many steps back. I let a smile flicker m face for a moment before removing it almost instantly. There was no way I was going to go easy on him.

"_**Umm, yes! So , I heard you entered the ministry disguised as me, the minister, and stole a couple of time turners and invisibility cloaks. Do you know the consequences of your…**_"

Poor guy had no chance to finish his statement for I cut him off rather too quickly.

"_**I did not ask for the consequences of my actions! And I would face none! Mark my words! When I say none, I mean none.**_" I almost shouted at him, glowering above him.__"_**But… hmmm, that would me interesting and rather worth my time too. Hmmm…**_" I gave him an evil smile as I considered my idea.

"_**Wh… Wha… What are you thinking**_"__He stuttered, clearly afraid.

"_**Oh nothing much, don't worry. Just let the public know about your actions earlier, and within a few months, after enough petitions are filed against you, I would vote against you as the minister. And before the next term commences at Hogwarts, we would be under the rule of a new, and obviously, more trustworthy minister.**_" I glared at him with an evil smile while the teachers all tried their best to suppress their chuckles.

"_**No! You can't do that! You won't do that! You wouldn't!**_" He begged. I considered him for a moment before finally answering.

"_**Let's make a deal, you let me entry in the Ministry as many times as I wish, for any reason that I wish, disguised as you, and I would not let out a word about your earlier actions!**_"

I smiled at him innocently while he stared at me wide eyed and the teachers broke into chuckles. They had never expected this reaction from me, the brightest muggleborn book-worm student of Hogwarts. Snape moved closer to me and patted my head amused by my actions today. He muttered into my ears, "_**You would make a great pair for my godson, and maybe shut him up when needed too.**_" He smiled at me as I tried to punch his shoulder. "_**Too slow dear!**_" he commented as he effectively dodged my attack. "_**Don't you even think about it!**_" I muttered as I glared at him. "_**You don't want to be on the receiving end of my confrontation, do you Professor Snape?**_" I asked him playfully. He was indeed amused by my approach as he raised his eyebrows but did not comment otherwise. I turned back to the minister.

"_**Ok, so you agree to the deal. Now let's discuss what I actually came to talk about. Umm, minister, you will be having another time travel with me!**_"

The minister's eyes widened and he was shivering as he moved several steps away from me. Just the reaction I expected. His answer did not startle me.

"_**What? I… I mean why? I… I… I mean where? Where and when? And for what?**_" He stuttered.

Even the professor's looked questioningly at me. I shrugged before answering lazily like this was an everyday talk. A normal topic of conversation.

"_**Oh! Just two places at two different times! And this time, you are not sitting aside like you did a week back as the audience.**_"

His eyes narrowed as the professors merely raised their eyebrows. "_**And which are these two places? And what incidents are we going to witness?**_" I gave the professors an evil smirk before turning to answer the Minister.

"_**Oh just the night of James Potter and Lily Potter's death at their hiding place, and about two years back when you caught Sirius Black only to let him escape again. I would show you the entire day's happenings when both these incidents took place. I see no other possible way of proving that Sirius Black, Harry's god father is innocent. You see, when someone doesn't do things the easy way, we have to take the long way around.**_"

His eyes widened and he was shacking terribly with fear as the teachers all shared my exact smirks. Somehow I knew what Snape wanted and I whispered into Snape's ears.

"_**Peter won't go unpunished professor. He would be made to pay for his actions. I will get Lily Potter justice for her death. The stupid bloody fucking rat won't go unnoticed. Not any more, not if I can help it!**_" And he smiled at me. A warm smile full of different emotions. I then turned back to the minister with raised eyebrows. He shivered even more on seeing my enraged face.

"_**No! No, no I won't come! I would never come and risk my life.**_"

"_**Well then its settled. Sirius Black is an innocent and will be cleared of all charges and your aurors and dementors can stop searching for him now. And you are to give these orders the first thing when you return to the ministry now. You will have a hell to face if you fail to do so. So you either pass these orders as soon as you return, or you better be prepared to lose your position as the minister and spend a lifetime in Azkaban for risking the entire wizarding and muggle world's existence.**_" I threatened giving him another one of my murderous glares. If looks could kill, the minister would be dead almost a hundred times already today. Then I turned to the Headmaster.

"_**I am inviting Sirius to stay at the castle this end of term, and then he can leave with us for summer. Harry can leave with his godfather to his place. For once, he would spend the entire summer happily and we would feel content.**_" I earned a smile from the Head master when I said this. I then excused myself and raced back to Hogwarts to owl Sirius.

_Padfoot,_

_How are you? Horrible things happened during the third task. We almost lost Harry, but he is safe, so am I! Don't panic, but we were attacked by Voldemort, AGAIN! I have lost all the terror I felt when someone spoke of him and now I rather feel frustrated. This time, he cast a killing curse at Cedric Diggory and Harry, but nothing happened to both of them. I secured Cedric Diggory with some kind of a spell invented by Snape before the death of James and Lily. He would have wanted to save them. The spell, Dumbledore says, is a dark spell. So, though the spell was diverted, it consumed almost all my available energy. But then when Voldemort attacked Harry, I revealed my presence by throwing off James's cloak and diverted his spell back towards him. It hit him, though a minor part, as Dumbledore said, hit me and I fell. I don't remember anything after that._

_I have some awesome news to break to you. You are free. You will be cleared of all your accusations this evening. Then, you are coming to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. And harry is moving in with you, so you are staying till the end of term, then going with Harry to his Aunt's place, pack his stuff, and move to your place. Harry is gonna be jumping up and down when I crack this news to him. But no, I think it would be better if your arrival is a surprise for him. Come straight into whichever class he is in. Don't hesitate to disturb any class! ;)_

_He has always wanted to be rescued from that place and move in with you. Would explain the rest with you after you return here. Please come soon, will be waiting for you. And then, please teach me a few curses; I need to hex Draco, a simple hex too for Snape. And don't you dare forget the fun loving Sirius back at where you have been hiding. You are ordered to leave the serious part of your character, and return the same old fun loving Sirius James potter has known. He was the Godfather Harry wishes to have, not the skinny puny you! :P ;) _

_Come soon, waiting for you! Wanna see the look on Harry's face when he see's you in Hogwarts._

_I really hope he doesn't get so excited or happy that he ends up kissing his best friend. Hope not! Though you would save me if that may happen! Won't you? _

_Waiting for you! _

_Hermione._

**Hope you guys liked this part of Hermione. The happy fun loving part of Hermione. Never can one wish to be on the receiving side of her anger. And what about Snape? And his relation with Hermione? It's a friendly, and at times would be a fatherly character, but only towards Hermoine. He still holds his grudge against Harry and Ron and the other fellow students. And what do you think about the Minister's confrontation? Anywhere I went wrong? Anything I must change? Any ideas? Lemme know! And keep the reviews coming, I love to read em!**

**Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alison thanks for the feedback. And yeah, I did not yet get to that part did I? Harry has not met Hermione and Cedric yet. And if you had not reminded me, I would have forgotten that part. You see, Hermione just got out of the hospital wing, and would resume her classes only now, and so will Cedric. I guess I had mentioned that Cedric was staying away from Harry for the time being and that though the others knew he was alive, they kept their mouths shut whenever Harry was in earshot. I am still grateful to you in a way. And I really hope you could log in and comment, I could not find your account, there are many by the name Alison. Lemme know if this chapter clears the flaw. And thanks for your feedback. **

**Now, getting back to the story! Hope you guys like it. **

I went up to the owlery to send the owl to Sirius. I knew Hedwig could find Sirius all too easily and the letter would reach him before evening. But nor had I asked his permission, neither did I know if he had already sent it to send any letter to him or someone else already. He would have wanted to tell Sirius about the tournament right.

But I guess I was getting too lucky, because as I entered the owlery, Hedwig flew and settled on my shoulders hooting happily and stretched its leg out for be to tie the letter. I stroked the owls face and tied it to its legs. Before I let it fly away, I gave him many treats to eat. Then I slowly walked towards the window.

"_**Go straight to Sirius and come back soon Hedwig. It must reach him before nightfall. He will have to make it to the station tomorrow, and for that he must be ready and well aware. Stay safe Hedwig… and hi Pigwidgeon. Don't you look at me like that. This job is for Hedwig. Now come here girl. I have a letter that you need to deliver to my parents.**_"

I took out a piece of parchment and my quill from the pockets of my robes before settling down on the desk and wrote a quick note to my mum and dad.

_Mom and Dad, _

_Don't you panic now. Your daughter is absolutely fine and at the pink of her health. Yeah, I was out of it for a few days, but now I am absolutely fine with no traces of ever falling sick. I miss you mum and dad. My exams have gone well so far. _

_The school is staying back for a ball in celebration of our victory in the Tri-wizard tournament. Yeah, Harry won the tournament. I am sorry I could not let you know earlier. We both fell ill after the end of the tournament, and though Harry is still in a bit of a shock, I am absolutely fine. I was just too tensed. Harry had to deal will dangerous creatures in that maze. _

_The other two schools have left already. I could not see them off as I had been unconscious. Another one of my famous tension strikes. Humph! Why is it always me? Yet I would be returning soon. Maybe after two weeks. I will let you know the exact date when I know the date of the ball. Bye mom! Love you. Don't scowl dad! I love you too… :P_

_Hermione._

I read the letter over and over again making sure our health conditions did not sound too bad that it would worry mum and dad. It seemed just fine. I sighed one last time seeing the letter before tying it to the outstretched leg of a waiting Pigwidgeon. I picked up the bird and went towards the window and let it fly off.

Then I saw the time and sighed. I did not have enough time left for lunch. I picked up my bag and rushed to the potions class where seeing me professor Snape smiled brightly and winked. Draco looked surprised and rubbed his eyes as if he was going mad and imaging things. He tried pinching himself making sure he was not dreaming.

I just rolled my eyes at him before I made my way inside the classroom towards where Harry was waiting looking very worried and at the same time worried. But I was stopped by a hand and I saw Harry's eyes widen with shock as I heard a very familiar voice from behind me.

"_**I do not want you to fall sick again Hermione. Now sit down and have something before you faint again. Professor, will you mind?**_" he asked turning towards Snape his hand still on my shoulder as he made me sit on a table. As soon as he saw Snape shake his head he laid the food on the desk in front of me. As I went to pick up the toast, I saw Harry faint due to shock. Then I realized that he thought Cedric was dead, he was still too weak to take the shock of see him suddenly full and alive in front of him well.

"_**Harry!**_" many of us shouted as I dropped the food on the floor not taking a bite and rushed to Harry's side. But before I could even touch him, Snape lifted him up in his arms before rushing to the hospital wing with Cedric right behind me. As I stood up, I was made to sit back on the desk. I looked back to see Ron towering over me with narrowed eyes.

"_**You are NOT going anywhere until this plate is empty. Now EAT!**_" he almost shouted. I looked terrified for a second before I nodded weakly and picked up another toast and started eating. Ron stood there the whole while watching me with concern filled eyes as I ate. I could feel the concern and brotherly love rolling off him. Once I finished he sighed before looking me right into the eyes.

"_**I may have scared the hell out of you, but I am not sorry Hermione. What were you thinking not eating when you have just got out of the hospital wing? I hope you are not too fond of lying on that bed unconscious. Because if you do, lemme know, there are better ways to knock you out. I would do that myself, but don't you dare starve yourself ever again!**_" he commanded.

"_**I am sorry!**_" I muttered. "_**Won't happen again!**_" I assured him before I got up and left the dungeon and headed towards the hospital wing with worry evident in my eyes.

"_**Cedric, what did Madame Pomfrey say? Is Harry alright? He will recover soon, won't he?**_" A very scared Hermione enquired. Cedric turned around and merely raised his eyebrows.

"_**Hermione, he was just too shocked to see me. I forgot that he still does not know I am alive and I rushed into the classroom like that. It was entirely my fault. But he was just shocked and he fainted, the shock too much for him to be able to handle. But he is not hurt. He will be fine in about an hour. He just needs some rest. Now please calm down. I do not want another bed of the hospital wing occupied, at the least not by you.**_"

I sighed. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was just over reacting. I let go of the issue and sat on the chair next to Harry's bed refusing to budge from my place. Cedric rolled his eyes at my behavior, but otherwise let go and turned to Ron.

"_**Thanks that you made her eat Ron. I do not know when she would learn to take care of herself. She bothers for everyone other than herself. Thanks for being there for her Ron.**_"

Ron blushed a slight shade of red on hearing his words. Not that he did not care; just that he was not used to complements. He nodded absentmindedly and left to his next class with Snape. They did not want to miss any more classes. It was weird that Ron thought so, but he just said that he had a hard time when I wasn't there to help with homework, so he is gonna try to read whenever he can. With that he left and I stayed with Harry the entire while, rubbing his hands in a soothing and reassuring way.

After about an hour of sleep, Harry stirred in his sleep. My hand got caught beneath his. I tried to remove it without disturbing him, but in vain. As soon as pushed my hands out, he blinked furiously a few times and then opened his eyes. Though I was dreading for this moment since the past hour, now that it was here, I did not want to face it. But his words shocked me.

"_**Hermione! How come you missed your class? Did you have your lunch or rushed behind me ignoring your own health. Tell me you didn't!**_"

He spoke in a single breath. I chuckled at his reaction on seeing me there and not in class. But then I shrugged before answering. "_**Ron made me eat! Merlin, he has got some temper.**_" Seeing his eyes widen in disbelief I narrated the incident. He chuckled. "_**Seems I finally found some way to tame the book-worm.**_" He said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes at him as he broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

But then abruptly he turned serious. "_**Spill!**_" was the only command that escaped his lips. I sighed before settling more comfortably on the chair before starting with the events of the day of the Tri-wizard tournament (before the time travel), the time travel, the day of the Tri-wizard tournament, fall of Voldemort, capture of Barty Crouch, and my treatment.

"_**So, in short, Voldemort killed Cedric and I was back before he could kill me and the lives of many were in danger. So you time-traveled with the minister and three professors to the day of the third task only to prove it to the minister that Voldemort was indeed back and you put a spell on Cedric which protected him from the killing curse and at the same time consumed all your remaining energy, and then we dueled and when he struck me with killing curse, you revealed your presence and threw a spell right at his killing curse causing it to backfire. It worked but not properly and YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF?" **_

He shouted the last part.__I sighed and nodded slyly knowing better than to argue with him now. After about an hour of confrontation he forced me out to go and attend classes. '_That was worse than my confrontation!_' My mouth formed a perfect 'O' at that thought. I sighed and left for my class, but not before I requested Madame Pomfrey not to let Harry out until she was sure he was fine. She assured me that he would not be leaving the bed for at least another day. I smiled at him and left.

I went straight to Snape's office and knocked the door. He seemed pretty worried already. "_**Come in.**_" He replied absent mindedly. He did not even look up as I opened the door and walked in. Some thing was troubling him internally and he was affected by it a lot. I sighed and let him know about my presence in the office. "_**Professor?**_" I asked in a worried voice. On hearing my voice, his head shot up. "_**How is he now?**_" he asked calmly.

"_**He is fine professor. Anything the matter? You look worried.**_"

"_**Just tired Granger. Nothing to be worried about. Now, did you have your dinner or are you planning to skip that too?**_"

'_Oops! How could I forget? I am so dead!_' "_**I lost track of time professor. I just came to thank you for today.**_" He looked up at me and after a moment smiled reassuringly. But then he got up from his seat and walked towards me and helped me stand up. I wondered what he was up to until I realized he was pushing me out of the office. "_**Have your dinner Granger. I know that you know the location of the kitchen. Go and help yourself. And return to your dorm before the curfew time.**_" and with those words he closed the door. I looked surprised. I was actually pushed out!

I then headed to the kitchen and was immediately surrounded by the house-elves asking me what I wanted and how they could be of help. I looked at them with pity filled eyes but did not comment otherwise. I had a light meal before resigning to the comfort of my bed. The next day was going to be an exciting one. Sirius would be with us. And with those thoughts I let sleep take over.

The next morning I got up early and cleaned and went down for breakfast before anyone from my room woke up. The great hall was almost empty. I was the only Gryffindor, along with a few Hufflepuffs and many Ravenclaws. I smiled to myself and sat down on my table and filled my plate only to be joined by Cedric after a moment.

"_**Hey!**_"

"_**Hi.**_"

"_**How are you now? Glad you did not forget to have breakfast.**_" He commented. I stuck out my tongue at him. "_**Tut tut.. How too childish Granger.**_" I just rolled my eyes and he broke into laugher. I sighed and started eating. He took a toast from my plate. "_**Hey! That is mine!**_" I accused smacking his hand. He took it anyways answering "_**So it is Granger.**_" I raised my eyes at him and he just shrugged it off. We spent the rest of our dinner with little talks.

Soon the hall was full, and the owls flew in and an owl dropped a Daily Prophet in front of Hermione before flying off. As she reads the headline her face breaks into a smile. One that reaches her eyes. Cedric noticing it raises his eyebrow. She quickly glances through the paper and hands it to Cedric before rushing off to the hospital wing only to find Harry in a deep peaceful sleep. I smiled thinking about his day today and went to the front doors.

"_**Oh! You made it already. Still within the cloak. Lost interest in the cute and sexy chicks I see.**_" I teased.

"_**Nah! I only have my eyes for my godson's best friend. Who would want anyone else when they have Hermione?**_" He winked at me as I punched his hand playfully.

"_**Now, I don't want to starve my best friend's godfather. I faced his angry outburst only yesterday. That would be enough for a life time. I do not want to face it again. So let's get in the castle already. I have a best friend I need to surprise, you see.**_" He smirked at me and we went in.

"_**You contented ? I have completed my part of the deal. Now you better complete yours.**_" The minister spoke in what he thought was a threatening tone. That did the job. I guess I was not done with him yet.

"_**Your part of the deal, I suppose, stated that I be granted permission to the ministry as many times as I want at any time I wish disguised as you, and take over your job. I DO NOT remember any fucking fool finish that part of the deal.**_" I barked at him. That was all that was needed to shut his mouth shut. We went towards the hospital wing accompanied with a few teachers, Cedric and THE CLOAKED Sirius to be met by an already awake Harry.

"_**Oh! Mr. Potter, glad that you are awake and fine. I actually came to let you have your winnings. Here you go. Your reward, a thousand Galleons.**_" So saying he held out the bag to Harry with a smile.

"_**Actually Cedric is the one who deserves the reward minister.**_"

"_**No I do not!**_"

"_**Yes you do!**_"

"_**No I don't!**_"

"_**Yes you do!**_"

"_**No…**_" Though this time Cedric was cut off by Hermione who stepped forward and punched them both on their shoulders.

"_**Give me that bag!**_" she growled at the Minister, as the boys stood their shocked seeing her act like this with the minister. She walked towards the hooded man and held out the bad to him. "_**You deserve this amount from the Minister for making you spend all those years in Azkaban. Please accept it WITH NO COMMENTS AND NO BUTS!**_" She literally commanded.

The boys looked curiously at the hooded figure wondering who he was. The man took the bag from Hermione and tossing it on the table on the table beside him, all the while glaring daggers at the minister who gulped hard. He then smiled at Hermione and winked at her before slowly removing off the hood. Harry's eyes lit up with surprise and happiness as he realized the face behind the hood. On seeing the Minister there Harry's eyes widened with fear.

"_**What the hell do you think you are doing here in front of the minister? Have you lost it Sirius? How could you this after all we have faced to keep your location hidden?**_"

Harry growled at Sirius and when the Minister said a "_**What?**_" Obviously surprised by what he had just heard Harry growled at him menacingly "_**Oh just SHUT UP that bloody mouth of yours.**_" He shouted at the minister.

Sirius and I shared a smirk of our own before Sirius decided to step in and cleared his throat before speaking.

"_**Ummm…Harry! It so happens that I am free. Hermione managed to get the Minister clear my account. The minister cleared me of all charges… for the actions I **__**NEVER**__** committed!**_"

Sirius directed the last part at the minister growling and looking daggers at him emphasizing the word Never. Harry for a moment seemed to be speechless as he looked at Sirius with disbelief. But then he suddenly lunged at Sirius and me and crashed us in a hug. He suddenly broke off and ran off the hospital wing. We ran after him, but by the time we got to the Great Hall, he was already gone. I for once looked too worried and tears welled up in my eyes for Merlin knows what. But then he came running back in an instant.

"_**Ok Sirius! I have my trunk in my pocket. When are we leaving? And is Hermione coming with us?**_" His face lit up and we all laughed at his enthusiasm and happiness.

"_**No Harry! It so happens that though Sirius is free now, you are not moving in with him. He can't take the responsibility, you see. He is not ready. You need to go back to your aunt's place.**_" For some reason, Sirius decided to play along.

"_**Yeah kid. Sorry but you can't move in with me. And I have not yet settled either. So I am thinking about going to America or some place and settle down there. I seriously cannot handle James's kid. I wonder what he was thinking making me your godfather.**_"

Harry's face fell and tears started flowing down his cheeks. He turned to leave, still crying. Sirius, obviously not expecting this, and not able to bear the pain, grabbed Harry by his hand and swung him around before crushing him in a hug as we all broke into laughter.

"_**We are not leaving yet Prongslet. We have a victory party to attend before we leave and then we can go to your place together and we are staying there a day before you move in with me at my place.**_" He whispered in his ears with a smile, happiness evident in his eyes.

**How is it? You like it? Lemme know please! If it ain't good, I need to work harder you see. Please leave back your reviews. Will update my story soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Col. Hammer and Keith1995 for adding this fanfic to their favorites. And thank you for the wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading it! And a special thanks to my Best friend and Beta, PenguinCullen06 to keep me writing and not letting me abandon this story when I did not get enough response during my earlier chapters. If it had not been for her, this story would not have been where it is now! **** Now on with the story. **

**Harry's point of view:**

The next day, Madame Pomfrey finally seemed convinced that I was fit to manage on my own, and I finally was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Not that I hated it anymore. I had my godfather, Sirius with me every moment I had spent in the wing after his arrival. If my father had been alive, I doubt if even he would have cared so much. If even he would have ever loved me this much.

All the love I had craved for in all those years I spent at my aunt's place had been showered over me by a single person over a night. I felt safe and loved. Never had I been happier and I owe it all to one person, Hermione. And thinking about her, where was she the whole day yesterday? Why did she not come back once she left yesterday evening? Had she fallen ill again? '_Think of the devil and the devil's here._'

I smiled seeing her rushing towards me, Ummm… still in her night robes. Well that explains almost everything. She had been sleeping all this while. Must have been Ron. Oh how I love my best friends. Oh here he is, chasing Hermione? Now, what is wrong with my friends? What had I been missing? I looked at Sirius who had been standing with me all the while; he was staring at them too.

"_**Hermione Granger! What do you think you are doing up from your bed so early? Did I not warn you to better stay in your bed till ten in the morning? If necessary, stay in your bed the whole day? And here you are, awake at six in the morning? Harry is not running away anywhere and neither is Sirius. So you better get back to your dorm and get your sleep before I lose my temper and have to carry you all the way up there.**_"

Oh! That explains why she was running and why he was chasing. Ron had become some big brother had he not? Lucky me to have got such a best friend to take care of her in my absence. I really have nothing to worry about. My, my, did he not have some control over his anger? I never want to be in Hermione's place. He seems pretty pissed off. He then turned to me. '_Uh oh!_'

"_**What are you doing standing there? Get to your room and get some sleep. Neither of you will be up before ten at least. Now GO!**_"

I blinked furiously before nodding and running off not wanting to hear any more of it. Well that was not any fit of anger, it was just his way of caring. As I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, I heard Ron say to Sirius, "_**Sirius, why don't you go with Harry? He needs you near him now of all times.**_"

"_**Where else do you think am headed to kid? Don't worry Ron, they both will be fine.**_" I smiled and resigned to the comforts of my own four poster bed.

"_**Oh! Good morning Hermione. Had a good sleep? Are you hungry? Wanna have a trip to the kitchens with me?**_"

"_**Hey Harry. Morning! And yeah, the kitchens sound good. Let's have our late breakfast while we have the time. And where is Sirius? I thought I asked him to STAY!**_"

"_**Oh, he is staying. Just went to send a letter to Remus. I wanted my godfather, and my father's best friend, both to spend the rest of their times with me. So Lupin would be arriving by tomorrow evening and we would all be moving to Sirius's place, Grimmauld Place together. And you and Ron are invited to spend your summers with me, Sirius and Lupin.**_"

Hermione's eyes widened with happiness and she launched herself at me in a bone crushing hug. '_Well, that was unexpected!_' how I loved seeing her happy. After all she had done for me; this was the least I could possibly do. I wonder how she convinced the Minister still. I hugged her back and we broke apart after a moment and entered the kitchen to be quickly surrounded by the house elves.

"_**What can we get for miss and master? We heard that you both were not well lately. Should we get you something to feel better? Would you want some chocolate drink? Or pumpkin juice? Or coffee? Or anything else?**_"

"_**Just get us something to eat; we need to have our breakfast. And make it very nutritional for Hermione here. She needs all the energy she can get. She is rather weak.**_"

"_**Yeah! In fact I was the one who fell unconscious yesterday! Indeed very weak.**_" Hermione teased and I rolled my eyes. We had our breakfast in silence just enjoying each other's company and each relieved that the other was fine. After our meal, I held her hand and led her outside towards the great hall. The entire school was very excited about the ball. Yet another ball to attend! And this one was entirely for me and Cedric. I sighed.

We went to the common room and sat with Ron chatting away our time. I was shortly called by McGonagall to be informed that I needed a date for the ball and that I and Cedric were to perform the opening dance AGAIN! I had to go through the pain of finding a date again, but I was lucky this time, I managed to ask Cho before anyone else could. And I was not surprised when Cedric invited Hermione. Yeah, Cho and Cedric broke up as Cho had feelings for someone else.

The day of the Ball came rather sooner than I expected it to. I stood under the stairs waiting for Cho with Cedric who was waiting for Hermione. It was not long before they appeared. Cho was clad in a beautiful ivory colored full length gown with gold embroidery work. It had a low neck and netted work on the skirt which flowed gracefully till the floor. The top was embroidered completely with a golden ribbon at the waistline. She wore high heels and light make-up with her hair let loose. She looked beautiful.

Next to her stood Hermione in her midnight blue floor length gown. It was a beautiful lace and sequin embellished dress with sheer illusion netting that flowed till the ground. Butterflies were embellished over the netted skirt. It had a sweetheart neck and the top was fully covered with lace work making her look elegant. It had a black ribbon at the waistline and with it she wore sapphire earrings and a thin beaded bracelet. She wore high black heels with sapphires decorating the heels.

They both stepped down the stairs walking gracefully towards us. I took Cho's hand and kissed it softly before leading her to the great hall. I saw Cedric repeat the same actions. As soon as we entered the dance hall, the music started. I placed my hand on Cho's waist and she passed hers on my shoulder as we started dancing. The hall was decorated beautifully but I got no chance to admire it as I was lost in Cho and her graceful dancing. We exchanged partners and I also had a dance with Ginny before returning to Cho.

Soon midnight approached and we had to say goodbye to each other and we retired to our dorms. The next day was going to be a busy one. We were all leaving for summer the next evening and we all had our packing yet to be done. Though these thoughts did not wander in my mind for long as I fell asleep rather too early. I was indeed tired. The next day I woke up to the feeling of my godfather's hands stroking my hair as he watched me sleep peacefully.

"_**Sorry, go back to sleep. It's still only eight in the morning. You can sleep for at least another hour. You would be indeed very tired after all that dancing.**_"

"_**Am your godson Sirius, I never get tired when I am with girls.**_" I teased. He raised his eyebrows and as I started laughing he rolled his eyes.

"_**You didn't get tired. Wonder how you fell asleep as soon as you hit the bed then.**_" He teased back. My eyes widened. _How did he know! _"_**Calm down Prongslet, I came to make sure you were asleep yesterday.**_"

I smiled at him. "_**Morning Sirius!**_" I wished as I was finally awake.

He chuckled. "_**Morning Prongslet. Now hurry up and get cleaned up. Then come down for breakfast. By then I will have your trunk packed. Your uncle is coming to pick you up at the station, and I am your guest for the day tomorrow.**_" He smirked. "_**Whatever!**_" I muttered before I went to the bathroom to get fresh.

"_**Hurry up Harry! They would be joining us next week. We must leave; your uncle would be waiting.**_"

We had reached the kings cross station and I was telling my Goodbyes to my friends. Sirius, for some reason, was eager to meet my uncle. I sighed and hugged Hermione and Ron one last time before joining Sirius and running through the Barrier arriving at the wall between the platforms 9 and 10. I sighed before joining my uncle. His eyes narrowed in question when he saw Sirius. He was still hidden under his hood. I shrugged. "_**He wanted to have a talk with you. He will be staying with us today.**_" His eyes widened and he was about to shout when Sirius reached into his pocket to get his wand and brought it out just for a moment, making sure uncle Vernon saw it. He gulped hard on seeing the wand but shut his mouth otherwise and led the way towards the car.

As soon as we reached the house, Uncle Vernon rushed inside followed my me and Sirius. He was indeed scared. I enjoyed seeing him like this. Scared and bundled up in the corner trying to protect Aunt and Dudley from Merlin knows what! Sirius merely smiled at me and asked is I needed something. I did not answer. Instead I went into the kitchen and came out with a bottle of very expensive wine and two glasses.

"_**Try this! You will love it. Though, it's a muggle drink. It's my favorite.**_"

He raised his eyebrows and then suddenly his eyes widened in shock as he realized what I had just said.

"_**You DRINK?**_" I shrugged.

"_**Just once, when he really pissed me off. This is his favorite too, and finishing the bottle in a single day was my way of revenge.**_" I spat, lifting the bottle in the direction of uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in recognition when he noticed the bottle in my hand.

"_**Don't you dare drink from that Harry! That is not for you or your friends who are all freaks like you!**_" he spat at me. My eyes filled with uncontrollable rage. But Sirius was in a worse state. He picked up his wand. But the man just laughed with no humor. "_**You cannot use that thing here, you can only use it in that bloody school.**_"

Sirius smirked before answering calmly. "_**He can't! I can!**_" were the four words that left his lips before he flicked his wand throwing him back against the wall. Then he shouted.

"_**Mr. Potter! You will call him Mr. Potter! You would give him every respect he deserves. And don't you dare open your mouth if you love your dear life. You should be you are still alive!**_" With that he turned away from the man and turned towards me and sat down on the table calmly pouring two glasses of wine. One for each of us. As I drowned the glass, I saw the three being thrown on the Sofa and the sofa being lifted and settled besides us with a simple wave of Sirius's wand.

"_**I would like a few words with you Muggle!**_" he spat at my uncle.

But he merely sneered.

"_**The first thing, I want a quarter of your wealth and the other belongings of Harry to be packed in the trunk there.**_" He lifted his hand motioning towards my trunk.

"_**What? He would not get a single coin from this place. You hear that boy? Not a single coin!**_" He spat only to be hit by another spell. This time he was stunned and Aunt Petunia's eyes widened with fear as he clutched his son tightly to her. Sirius merely turned to her and continued the conversation like nothing had happened.

"_**So, I want the money to be put in that trunk along with his other belongings. Second, a case has been filed against you and your husband for mistreating and abusing the savior of the wizarding world. And third, you would be taken to the ministry of magic for your trial shortly after a few weeks before the start of next term at Hogwarts. And last, I am taking Harry, my godson, from here with me. He is moving in with me. He owns many properties and a large fortune. He need not suffer in this filthy place with you muggles.**_" He spat.

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened as soon as he mentioned me as his godson. She still remembered! She looked towards me with fear filled eyes. I let a smile play up my lips before I spoke.

"_**Yup! He is my godfather. The famous mass murderer. He was released just a few weeks back. He wishes to punish you for every time you mistreated me and hurt me. Yes, even you Dudley! I was only wondering if I should let him. You know what?...**_" I turned to Sirius. "_**I should leave that to you. Do as you wish to. I do not give a damn. I am going upstairs to sleep.**_" I turned to Dudley this time. "_**Dudley, I would be sleeping in my room while my god father would be spending the night in your room today. You can adjust and sleep in my cupboard today.**_" I smirked at him and left the hall and headed towards my room.

"_**Hmmm, I will think about punishing you tomorrow. For now, this would be enough.**_" He hit them both with strong pain causing curses. But not the Cruciatus Curse. He then followed me and I led him to Dudley's room and wished him good night before leaving to my room and falling over my bed smiling contentedly. I was feeling happy after a long time now. I would be living with Sirius. What could be happier news to me?

The next day I reached Grimmauld place to find Lupin already there waiting for us. I let go of Sirius's hand and lunged at him. He laughed and lifted me up from the ground as I still hugged him tight, refusing to let go.

"_**I am not letting go. You would return to your place otherwise. I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!**_" I stated and he and Sirius laughed before Sirius picked me up from Lupin and led me to a room which had three BIG trunks.

"_**See Harry, I assume these are not yours. And these are definitely not mines. I had been living in Azkaban and I believe you know we were not allowed to shop there, then I went into hiding and again I believe you know I couldn't risk letting out my identity by going for shopping. Therefore only one person would probably have these many clothes and other belongings and that is the person whom I lifted you up from. Whom you refused to let go off. He is settling here with you and me! So if you would please let go of his hand, he is not going anywhere.**_" For a second I considered it, then we all broke off into fits of laughter as I hugged them both.

The rest of my summer was uneventful and I had a great time with Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and the Weasley twins. Even Bill and Charlie joined us for about a week. Arthur and Molly Weasley visited us every second day with loads of things to eat which were often emptied by Ron or Lupin. He had grown quite an appetite after joining us. And I was happy to see him so.

I secretly took lessons on becoming an animagus so I could join Remus with Sirius on full moon days rather than stop Sirius who refused to let us kids alone behind and make Lupin spend the entire day alone. By the end of the summer I mastered it. Mine was a stag. My animagus form resembled my fathers. After I had mastered it, a few weeks before start of school, I went in front of Sirius and Lupin as a stag, in my animagi form.

They both jumped in shock seeing an animal in the house. I decided to play for some time with them before revealing myself. They had not the heart to kill the stag in front of them as it reminded them greatly of their friend, James. They tried to catch me as I ran around the house making them run behind me. When they finally caught me, they tried to tie me there with my leg. As they were about tie my leg, they were shocked to find a human leg in place of the leg of the stag.

They looked up to see me sitting there with my leg in their hand, and smirk playing over my eyes. Sirius narrowed his eyes in question while Lupin stood there for a moment speechless, before suddenly hurrying to remove the chains from my leg. I smiled at him but after I saw Sirius look at me with narrowed eyes, I shrugged.

"_**I am an animagi. My animagi form is a stag. I share my father's form.**_"

For a moment both of them looked shocked. Sirius, being the first to recover lunged at me and crushed me to him with pride and with a long list of questions. I decided to ignore all those questions and instead said something else that they would not have anticipated.

"_**Lupin, you do not have to spend the full moon nights alone. We would come with you now.**_"

I smiled at him warmly as Sirius blinked and tears welled up in Lupin's eyes. They both launched themselves at me and hugged me tight with so much of pride. The next days were very exciting as I told them about the time I took in training to become an animagi. The rest of the Summer passed happily and the day before leaving, Lupin and Sirius started packing their own trunks too. I looked at them questioningly.

"_**Meet your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant professor Harry.**_" Sirius replied grinning. I was too happy for words. I merely shrunk their trunks and tossed into my pocket along with my trunk as they both saw my actions with amusement.

"_**Are you coming, or is one of you gonna charm the car to fly so we don't have to try too hard to miss the train and merely get in the car and fly off?**_" I questioned them innocently as I was getting very eager. They laughed out loud before stepping into the car and driving away to the station. This year was going to be so very interesting. We had Professor Lupin back. The professor with the 'Hairy Problem' was back!

**How is it? Worth my time? Up to your expectations? Please lemme know if you have any ideas. Read and review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sapphire Ocean Angel: thanks for your feedback. Well you don't have to wait for too long. **

**Let's get on with the story shall we? :D **

The train journey was rather uneventful. I sat in the last compartment with Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Sirius and Lupin. Seeing the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sirius Black with us in the compartment, Draco stayed away from our compartment, not wanting to get hexed by Sirius. Though Sirius was released stating to be innocent, half the magical population still feared him, Draco being one of them. It was fun watching Draco practically run away from our compartment.

As soon as we reached the station, I got down only to be taken in a bone crushing hug by Hagrid. Oh, how much I loved him. It would have been difficult to find one with so much care, love and trust hidden within himself. Hagrid's innocence was one of a baby with a pure heart. Never could he hurt anyone, though, my foes were an exception. What he wouldn't to just to assure I was happy and safe, with no one troubling me.

"_**You alright 'arry? 'ould you not send an owl? Sirius iz keeping you 'appy? Have any problems? Should I interfere? You could stay with me if you wan'**_"

Hagrid's character could be so cute at times. Just as he commented, I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me. I turned around to see Sirius glaring daggers at Hagrid, while Lupin stood gritting his teeth to keep from laughing. I ended up in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"_**Seriously Hagrid? He is my godfather, and my father's best friends. And if in case I need someone to interfere, I would rather it is Hermione than you. You have heard about the conversations between her and the Minister, have you?**_"

Sirius's jaw dropped as I spoke with Hagrid. I was not surprised that Hagrid actually knew about Hermione's temper. He looked over me; over every inch of me to make sure that I was alright and was hurt nowhere, with thousands of questions asking the same question, '_was the train journey comfortable?_' But then__when he was sure I was fine, and in fact very happy, he looked over me at Sirius with an apologetic look. Remus could hold it no longer, he broke off laughing at them and I joined him, as the two looked at us rather embarrassed.

"_**Though I only wish you had made this offer earlier when I used to live with my aunt and uncle and that elephant. I would have stayed in your hut with you if I could get away from that place.**_" I told him.

The three of them looked at me with hurt filled eyes and Remus and Sirius hugged me, and Hagrid's big hands lifted all the three of us off the ground as he hugged me along with Remus and Sirius. Ron and Hermione stood below, watching me and laughing. A single glare from the four of us was enough to shut them. "_**ahem hmm…**_" we heard someone clear their throat from behind. Hagrid looked back to see the Head boy standing behind us tapping his foot.

"_**Now, if your get together is over, would you mind escorting the first years to the castle? They have no intentions of spending the night sleeping in the station with an empty stomach.**_"

We all started laughing as Hagrid hurriedly set us back on the ground and practically ran away with the first years behind him. The head boy then turned to us and greeted us. "_**Potter, Granger, Weasley, Diggory, Professor Lupin and ummm…**_"

"_**Professor Black! And don't you dare glare at him like that. Now get going!**_" I spat at him. He nodded at Sirius and left hurriedly. I looked at Sirius with pity. "_**You are going to have a hard time trying to impress these stupid ass-holes.**_" I spoke with anger getting the best of me. He merely smiled and then left with Remus towards the castle. We followed him.

We entered the great hall just in time for the sorting. After the sorting ceremony was over, Dumbledore stood up to give his usual welcome speech.

"_**As ever, I would like to remind the first year's that the black Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year. Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.**__** Now, **__**May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Have a good year, now dig in your food.**_"

While the Slytherins all sulked at the name of the professor's, the other houses all beamed and roared at the name of Lupin, and many welcomed Sirius with all their hearts, while others did so out of fear. _It won't remain so for long._ I tried to assure myself. I was sure Sirius would have some tricks up his sleeve to get all the students wrapped around his finger. He was, after all, Sirius.

After having our meals, we resigned to our beds, and Sirius came to the Gryffindor dorms to wish me good night and assure himself that I was fine and sleeping peacefully. I kept my eyes closed and my breath ever to make sure I would not give him any wrong ideas out of the fact that I was still awake. I was, after all, just excited because this was going to be our first ordinary year of studying with no Voldemort to watch our back from.

The next day I woke up to the sound of all my dorm mates screaming with fear and I opened my eyes to find all my friends standing in front of my in a defensive and protective stance with all their wands drawn out and pointed towards… Sirius? Oh not again! I remembered the time I had been in the same situation, but with Ron and Hermione, who in fact knew all about him. Just, they were both very sleepy to think.

_I was sleeping peacefully on my bed. Hermione and Ron had arrived the previous day, and I finally felt complete with my godfather, my father's best friend, and my best friends under the same roof with me. Despite the fact that Remus heavily objected the idea, I, Ron and Hermione shared the same room on the topmost floor, with no one to keep a watch over us. We made Sirius and Remus sleep in the room in the first floor. Far away from earshot. _

_I had spent almost the whole night chatting away with my friends, and now we were all asleep in the most awkward positions possible. I was asleep on my bed, but with my legs hanging down the bed, Ron was sleeping on the floor, sitting, leaning against the wall, and Hermione was seated on the chair, she was, right now, her head and legs were dangling down on either sides of the chair. We had the best reunion possible. _

_But soon I was woken up by the sounds of my two friends screaming suddenly, and I opened my eyes to find Hermione and Ron standing over me, wands at the ready, staring menacingly at Sirius, while Sirius stood at the door with a camera in his hand, and eyes wide with their reaction. They were just too sleepy to think, and I was too happy of the fact that even in this sleepy state, their sole concern was my safety. _

_I sighed and got down the bed, walked forward in front of my friends, and stood in front of them, avoiding the possibility of a duel breaking out in this room, though it would not be much of a dual, it would be Sirius against two teenage students bound on protecting their best friend. _

"_**Hermione, Ron, would you drop your wands?**_"

_I asked my voice groggy with sleep. By they didn't budge; instead they pushed me behind and pointed their wands at Sirius once more, placing themselves between me and my godfather. _

"_**Don't worry Harry. He may have betrayed your parents, but he has to get past us to get to you, and by the time, he would already be dead.**__" _

_That did it. They blamed my godfather to be a betrayer, a murderer. They, being my best friends, blamed him, when they knew bloody everything. This might have been a joke, but I would hate them for it, if it was one. I launched myself at them and we broke into a fight, while Sirius started taking random snaps of our fight muttering, "__**How can he sleep over this?**__" or "__**I should take some snaps for Lupin.**__" _

_They finally were tackled by me and soon I lay over them on the ground. I spared a glance over my shoulder towards Sirius to make sure he was unharmed. Sensing my question, he turned around once and then smiled at me. I looked back down to find the protective masks still on. I sighed again before getting up and helping my friends to get on their feet before I slapped them. _

"_**What were you trying to do Hermione? this is my godfather! Not any death eater.**__" __I shouted at them. _

"_**Oh! Sorry Harry, we were just too sleepy.**__"_

_That was all she said as I glared daggers at her. They then turned to Sirius with an apologetic before he started laughing. I soon joined him, before we were all laughing too loudly and suddenly Lupin entered the room rubbing his eyes and muttering something that sounded a lot like, "__**What did I miss?**__" _

"_**You don't want to know.**_" _I replied before starting our fit of laugher again, as Lupin watched us, totally confused and unaware of what had happened. Of course, as soon as Sirius had developed the (moving) pictures, he had showed them to Remus narrating the entire incident. He had laughed his heart out at their stupidity and protectiveness._

I got back to the reality as soon as realized that they did not know I was awake and had their wands still pointed at Sirius who was laughing his heart out, probably remembering the summer incident too. I shook my head before jumping from the bed in front of my friends and launched myself at Sirius. My dorm mates all looked confused, not believing that Sirius was innocent, while Ron simply walked towards us with an apologetic sad smile and muttered,

"_**I tried to stop them, but…**_" he trailed off. Probably, even he was reminded of the summer incident because he was having a hard time trying to hold back his laughter. I finally found my voice and spoke to Sirius.

"_**You know, Hermione did not try so hard to free my godfather only for me to see him die so soon by my friends hands due to some stupidity of his, Sirius. I know that you like waking me up every morning, and I love it. But if this is going to be the reaction every time you do that, I would rather have my only family alive, rather than have him dead because he tried to wake me up.**_"

And then, I turned to look at my friends who still had not let go of their wands which were pointed at Sirius. I shook my head as Ron gave me a sad smile. I should have known this would happen, with Sirius's habit of waking me up every morning, he would never stay safe. I turned and sighed at Sirius as I turned again to calm my friends.

"_**Guys, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. And I would appreciate it if you leave my only family alive. I know what you think, but I would swear on anyone if necessary that Sirius is innocent, and that the one to blame for that muggle massacre incident and my parents death is actually Peter Pettigrew, who was also, unfortunately, my dad's friend, whom he had so much faith in that he made him his secret keeper. If I have not yet made it clear, let me make it now, LOWER YOUR DAMN BLOODY WANDS!**_"

I scowled at them, clearly enraged by their assumptions. But they were not to be blamed. His reputation was such, and then he had also been an escapee of Azkaban, who wouldn't fear him? It still was his first day here, what was he thinking, wandering off into the common room and into my dorms to bloody wake me up. I took deep slow breaths to control myself. It wouldn't help if I was angry, maybe make the situation worse but definitely won't help it.

I sighed and turned to Sirius, he smiled at me awkwardly, bent down to kiss me on my forehead before vanishing out of the door. I sighed and closed the door before vanishing into the washroom. Now that I was indeed awake, I would rather freshen up and leave for breakfast. I came back a few minutes later, fully dressed, and left with Ron, who kept mumbling his sorry's.

Finally we sat down on the Gryffindor table besides Hermione who was laughing out her heart on hearing something from her friends. "_**So, it happened again, did it?**_" she asked, the question directed to me. I cursed under my breath before taking a deep breath to steady myself and nodding curtly.

But then, as we settled into our seats, and started filling our plates, the owls flew in with letters, or posts, or the daily prophets. Many letters dropped in front of me, all of them bearing the dark mark stamp on it. But before I could read them, Hermione grabbed them all and left the hall, muttering something violently under her breath.

**Sorry for the delay, but my college just started, and I got caught up in those works, that I couldn't write earlier. I will try to update earlier, but I seriously can't promise anything. I really am sorry. Now how was the story? Up to your expectations? Like it? Please leave back your feedbacks. I love to read my reviews! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I really love reading them. I am sorry the last chapter was not up to your expectation. And also sorry for the absence of Cedric for so long. Will introduce him again in the coming chapters soon. Now let's continue with the story.**

Hermione sat, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to flow down and make her weak. She looked her room around once more. All of Harry's letters lay on the bed surrounding her, all of them from Voldemort's loyal death eaters. Almost all, a few were from death eaters who were forced to work for Voldemort who had thanked him and congratulated him anonymously for his victory. She felt pity for the poor men who had lost their lives as they denied joining his forces.

She felt a pure fire of rage against the death eaters burning within her. She clutched the letter in her hand to her chest and tossed the others is a corner of her trunk. She read the content of the letter in her hand again. She still felt confused by its content, and as the letter's sender was anonymous, she had no one to question. She read it over again and again trying to find some clue.

_Dear princess Hermione, _

_I am glad to know that you could overcome the past and hide your identity and stay loyal to the light. Voldemort may have fallen, but the fight is not over yet dear. You have a few fights to fight yet, and destroy a few things which are accumulated with power. _

_I had tried my best to work for the light like my family, but Voldemort hath killed every member of my family who rejected the proposal of joining his side, and I could not leave the children of my family to become orphans and be raised in orphanages and homes of their adoptive parents away from each other. _

_I would not want them to lean over the side which would perish their use sooner than necessary. I would not want them dead with a reason that they no more hold powers within themselves to serve someone. That they had lost the use for them. It would have made their life hell and not worth the sacrifice I made if my dying would have let them go towards the dark side. _

_Many powers and identities dwell within Hogwarts and are yet to be found or discovered. Many are oblivious of their own identities. Many consider themselves to be muggleborns or half-bloods when they may actually be the opposite. Many a things are preserved while they must be destroyed and many things are in line of destruction and their protection is neglected. _

_The many things going on in this world remain oblivious to you people, but as it shows itself to you, the effect will be drastic. But if determined, you would know where to look for what. Here, the intelligence does not lie with Ravenclaw, neither does the cunningness lie within Slytherin; it lies where you try not to seek. _

_Thank you once again for everything you had done unknowingly for those who had died, and would have died trying to deny joining his side. The trust of many lies on the golden trio. My best wishes to you three and Cedric Diggory too. Take each step with caution dear. And let not this letter fall in other hands, trust worthy or non-trust worthy. _

_Your thankful adviser._

Hermione could not make out the content of the letter. Though for some reason she chose to follow the sender's instructions and hid the letter in her robes away from the hands of those seeking some way to break the courage of the three apart. But she knew that the letter told her many things about herself too. She wondered who had hidden their identities or who had their identities oblivious to themselves.

She sighed before summoning a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down a letter. She then rushed off to the owlery and sent the letter; sure it would only reach the receiver only in the morning. She then took out another piece of parchment and scribbled down a short letter. Once done, she read it once more.

_Former death eater, _

_Snape, _

_Sorry for what you had to do, risking your own life during the dark lord's reign. Being a spy for the light side was not a very safe profession. I request you to send me a list of all those death eaters who had joined the Dark lord out of compulsion and never had been loyal to him, and are willing to lead a normal life, if assured they would face no threats from the existing loyal death eaters. The fight is not over yet, so get me the list of the former death eaters who would be willing to join the order if no risk is ensured to them and their families as soon as possible. Send the letter back with the owl with an instruction to find me exactly before nightfall. And please have the habit of checking your letters for spells, hexes or curses before you go on to read them. And have the parchment I send with you always. It's a two way parchment, and a mode of communication for me. I cannot rely upon owls. I would reveal my identity to you soon._

_The light rider._

She sighed and deeming the letter perfect sent it off with a school barn owl. She would have to wait until breakfast tomorrow for the letters to be delivered to their receivers. She sighed before going back to her dorms and casting a silencing spell around her four poster bed to save her ears from her room mates constant nonstop chatting and gossiping, she drifted off to sleep. She had cried the entire evening and had spent the entire morning reading the letters and finding any possible clues about the letter she had received from her 'Anonymous Adviser'.

The next day she woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and rushed down her bed and inside the restroom to get fresh before rushing downstairs for breakfast only to go and fall in the arms of Cedric and twisting her leg which had resulted in a sprain. He had lifted her up in a single movement and before she knew, they were headed towards the hospital wing. She panicked and sensing her panic he stopped on his tracks and bent down to see her, his face contorted in concern.

"_**Please, let me have my breakfast with my friends. I promise I would be fine. I don't need to go to the hospital dorms for a sprain, a simple spell is all that is needed**_" and she reached for her wand to perform the spell only to have the wand snatched out of her hand by Cedric.

"_**You are not going to risk anything trying to do any spell I am unsure of on yourself. You need treatment and I am taking you to the hospital wing NOW!**_" he commanded before continuing his walk. She stopped him again.

"_**Fine! But please, let me have my breakfast first, I promise I will let you take me to the wing after that. You can sit with me if you don't believe my words. Please?**_"

She pouted her lips in pleading and he sighed before surrendering and turned around and walked towards the great hall. He did not let her down and walk by herself in spite of her continuous objections. Seeing her pleadings being of no use, she gave up and stared at his face as he walked with her in his arms towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring the others looks and sat her down beside Ron and Harry and sat himself beside Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who asked thousands of questions about her health at the same time. She sighed and told them about falling over Cedric and spraining her leg. Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins who had somehow heard the entire conversation gave a chorused "_**Oooo…!**_" causing many eyes to turn towards them.

Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red, and Cedric had a hard time from keeping himself from smiling at her blush. Hermione smacked Harry on his shoulder before Cedric placed a plate full of mashed potatoes, toast and a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her to receive another chorus. Hermione glared daggers at him as he shrugged it away.

Hermione and the others then heard a gasp and turned towards the head table. There, Snape sat, pale in color looking sick and horrified, clutching a letter in his hand and glancing towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. His eyes widened further when he saw Hermione. He really cared for her now. More like he was her godfather. But then he received another letter. Her letter. She relaxed knowing though it would be a shock for him; he would be a bit relieved.

He took the other letter and hastily opened it without checking for any traces of hexes or spells or curses, just like she had doubted him to do, and though he gave another gasp on reading the letter, the relief he felt did not go unnoticed. He turned towards us again and gave us a small smile, his eyes filled with worry and concern and shock at the same time.

Though the others were surprised, she knew it was for her, and smiled back politely. He scribbled the replies on its back and gave the parchments away to the owls again. She saw as the owls flew out of the window, and knowing they would only reach her in the evening and just before nightfall, she went back to my breakfast and after a few minutes let Cedric carry her to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was not happy on seeing her again. She was at once concerned and worried. She had to assure her showing her that she just had a sprained leg indicating that she had nothing to worry about. It was, after all, just a sprain. She gave her a sad smile and waved her wand once and Hermione's leg was good as new again. She smiled at her thankfully before rushing off to her first class. It was potions, but she was stopped on the way by Remus and then by Sirius, both concerned about her leg. She had to assure them too before rushing off and was almost 15 minutes late for Snape's class.

She was sure she would find Snape waiting with apparent rage written all over his face assuming that she had bunked his class, but she was surprised to find him with her best friends on the way, away from the class. They were headed towards the hospital wing to see her. She raised her eyes at her best friends' reaction as Snape hugged her. She smiled in his chest at their bewildered faces.

Snape then let go a lot awkwardly looking at the two of them, his hand still around Hermione's shoulder. She thought it to be better if she stepped in now. She smiled at Snape brightly with a promising smirk on her face which he knew held so much more than just a promise. He looked at her with worry, concern, confusion, and… Fear? She broke into a grin before turning back to her best friends.

"_**Harry, Ron, meet my godfather, Severus Snape.**_" She smiled to herself at Snape's bewildered expression, and conjured a paper out of thin air and handed it over to Snape, and before he could read its content, she led him and her two stunned with shock best friends back to potions class room insisting that she should miss a class under no circumstances. They simply nodded and followed her as she let a triumphant smile lit up her face.

The rest of class was spent rather uneventful. She sat with her friends discussing what Sirius had planned for winning over the many students. They did not have any class with him until the day after and they were growing rather impatient. Then the end of class bell brought them out of their musings and as they got up to leave the class, Snape stopped them.

"_**Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I would like to have a word with the three of you.**_" but before he could say anything else, she spoke up.

"_**I know professor. Just do as the death eaters ask you to, and continue your job as a spy, passing information to Dumbledore, and us too if you can. We need to know everything we can, so that we can predict the time of their attack and be well prepared.**_"

He stood there perplexed at a loss of words. She decided to help him out yet again.

"_**Umm, what did they want professor?**_" She asked him.

"_**Snape.**_" He replied.

"_**What?**_" they asked him, not quite catching his point.

"_**The name's Snape. Call me Snape when not attending my class Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger.**_" He replied. Though the others stood surprised by his reply, Hermione replied.

"_**The names Harry, Ron and Hermione. Call us by our names Snape.**_" He raised his eyebrows but then spoke again.

"_**Getting back to your question, the inner circle has been requested, by the dark princess, to have a meeting this Sunday at the Malfoy Manor on how to bring you three down. On how to bring the Dark Lord back. On how to kill you and Harry.**_" He replied to Hermione who merely widened her eyes. But before she could ask anything, he added. "_**Yes, Voldemort has a daughter, known only to the inner circle.**_"

"_**Yeah, the horcruxes, we have to destroy them. I suppose seven of them exist. Right Snape?**_" Hermione asked him.

"_**How do you know about them?**_" He asked, taken off guard.

"_**There's a lot that I know, that the others are unaware of.**_" She replied simply, not finding it necessary to explain further. He shrugged but chose to answer anyway.

"_**We don't know about how many exist. He just revealed the identity and location of one horcrux and told us to use it if he falls again. He did the same thing the last time. That's how Malfoy knew to let the diary into school during your second year. This year it's a locket.**_" Hermione nodded and then did some calculations before speaking up again.

"_**Have they retrieved the locket?**_" she asked him with fear filled eyes and hope.

"_**Nope!**_" was his single worded reply. She smiled warmly at him, a bit relieved before she spoke again.

"_**Arrange for a meeting for all of us with the head master, would you Snape?**_" she asked him, and though the others raised their eyebrows, Snape accepted and nodded. The three left the class and headed for their next class, with a letter from Snape explaining the reason for their delay in arriving to the class. McGonagall though suspicious in the beginning did not question after seeing the letter, and followed with her lesson on animagi.

**How was it? You guys like it? Is it rather confusing? Hope not. And sorry, I have not been able to bring Cedric much so far. He would have an active part from now on I guess. Leave your feedbacks please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I am addicted to them. Though I have been very busy lately, I hate having to break any promises, and I promised to update soon. So here you go. Hope you like it. **

**Hermione's point of view:**

Harry and Ron were waiting for Sunday, expecting to get a report about the inner circle's meeting on Sunday from Snape. We had waited for our meeting with Dumbledore, before confirming the fact that he could confine the secrets in us too. Harry was determined on getting the headmaster to accept to them having access to Snape's reports. I still remember his silly argument.

_Harry was having a hard time controlling his eagerness which had reached its peak long back and was threatening to flow out. He, for one, had no patience. He had not bothered about the side effects or the reaction of Dumbledore on hearing his request. The reaction, though, was an expected one._

"_**Harry, do you even realize, what you are asking for? You would, not only be having information on the dark side which are capable of scaring a 70 yr. old, you are also gonna risk the innocent life of professor Snape here.**_"

"_**But Snape doesn't mind as long as you agree! He doesn't care about risking his life to Voldemort's new found daughter.**_"

"_**Mr. Potter, it would be professor Snape for you!**_"

"_**Harry, he is…**_"

"_**I know. But how on earth do you ask us to fight them, without letting us know the plans they have been projecting?**_" _He snapped at Dumbledore._

"_**Harry Potter, you did fight Voldemort a number of times before. Fighting his daughter is no tough a job.**_"

"_**I had bloody help from my friends every bloody time!**_" _He snapped again. But then, he seemed to calm down. Then he spoke. To say that what he said was totally unexpected would have been the understatement of the year. "__**Fine! Have it your bloody way. I will too have it my way. I would remain neutral. I just won't be involved in this fight!**_" _As the others just glared at him in disbelief I just laughed my heart out. _

"_**Harry James Potter, you need not be involved in this fight, because this stupid fucking fight is bloody all about you. You are their prime target. Don't fight if you really want to just die. And if that is the case, you don't have to wait; I know Snape here knows how to cast the bloody killing curse right now. We would have you dead now, rather than fight for you when you don't bloody wish to live and lose our own innocent lives too. Seriously, the brain you have skull is given to you to use it, not to just preserve it without any usage.**_"

_By the end, Hermione was snarling and growling and bursting in anger all at the same time. Dumbledore, sure that if they let it go so, it would not end well, sighed thinking about giving up. But he did not get to consider any other option, for Snape had made up his mind to surrender to Harry and was looking at him pleadingly. Dumbledore sighed again shaking his head as he stood up. _

"_**Fine, have it your way Mr. Potter. But believe me, any harm done, and you would be held responsible.**_"

_Harry smiled and was mentally performing a victory dance triumphantly. Snape was about to leave for his quarters when he was stopped by a hand clutching his cloak. He looked down to see Hermione standing there, his cloak clutched tightly in her hands, tears flowing down her eyes. Without giving him a chance to ask what was wrong, she hugged him tightly sobbing away into his chest. _

_Then as she slowly let go of him, she looked up at him right in his eyes and without a question, cast a few spells to hide his betrayal from the dark princess and the other death eaters and finally casting his own spell, the one she had cast on Cedric, she left the room, tears still flowing down her eyes. He looked back at Harry and Ron and nodded before leaving. _

He had made it very difficult for me to hold back my tears. I hated myself to put Snape, my godfather, under such critical circumstances and potential risks. I promised to myself that I would reveal my identity to Snape as soon as possible. I would not leave him in the dark for long. He now had the right to know.

I lay down on my bed in my dorms, lost in my musings. The girls had opted to leave me alone for the time being, noticing the emotional state I had entered the room in. for once, they had done something sensible, and I was grateful to them. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me. It had been a long day, and I exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally.

**Snape's point of view:**

As soon as I left the room, not knowing what to do, I let my feet wander. After a few minutes of musing over Hermione's sudden break out in the room, I looked up, only to find myself standing before the portrait of the fat lady. I had wandered off to the Gryffindor common room. Now that I was here, I decided to go in and check on Hermione.

I said the password and stepped in. It was not a surprise that while a few Gryffindors were terrified on finding me there, the rest were eyeing me with apparent hate clear in their eyes. I sighed and shook my head before proceeding towards the girls dorms. I stopped before the stairs and muttered a simple spell which would allow the male caster entry into the dorms and climbed up the stairs and into the dorms.

I looked around the many rooms looking for Hermione's room. There it was. The name board lay beside their door with the names: Hermione Snape Granger, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. I smiled to myself seeing the name. She had it changed her name officially, to signify that I was officially her godfather.

I stepped in the room to find her already sleeping. I walked in and sat on the corner of the bed beside her. I stroked her hair and her cheeks. She leaned into my touch and snuggled up to my side. I smiled at her, before picking up the sleeping Hermione in my hands, wedding style, and walked off the room, off the dorms, off the common room ignoring the shocked faces of her fellow house mates.

I took her straight to my office and as soon as I reached it, I went inside and lay her down on the bed and sat beside her. I leant on the headboard of the bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes. After around ten minutes, I opened my eyes to find her sleeping peacefully on my lap. I smiled warmly and started stroking her hair. She snuggled deeper into side and somehow, caught my hand and held it tight against her heart in the process.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. I sat up and released my hand from her grip softly and made my way back to my office. After about half an hour I entered the room again only to find Hermione's eyes wide open as she took in her surroundings, confusion etched upon every inch of her face. She had never been in here before, because I never let anyone in my private quarters. On seeing me leaning across the door, her face lit up and she smiled at me, though still sleepily.

I left my spot beside the door and proceeded in and went and handed her a glass of water. I was also sure she had had nothing to eat. But first I wanted I would let her freshen up and take in the 'surroundings' she had landed in mysteriously. But her actions shocked me, as always. She drank the water, made me drink a glass and then went back and lay on the bed. When I did not follow her lead, she got up sighing, caught my wrist and pulled me on the bed too mumbling.

"_**If you don't get some sleep, I swear, I am returning to my dorms now!**_"

All I could do at her childishness was laugh. She huffed but nonetheless dragged me onto the bed and lay down on the bed again. For a few minutes, I just saw her with an amused smile playing over my lips. But as she refused to get some sleep herself, I gave up and lay down beside her, though far from her, giving her enough space.

But as soon as I lay my head on the pillow, she snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes, letting sleep wash over her. I smiled and sighed to myself. _How, in the name of Merlin, did I not get to enjoy the feeling of being a fatherly figure? _I fell asleep too; Hermione still snuggled to my side. Though the next morning, I woke up to find Hermione was already gone, with just a letter on the pillow where her head had been lying the previous night.

_Dad, _

_Sorry, but seeing as you were still asleep I had to leave without telling a proper 'Good Morning'. Seeing you so peaceful, FINALLY, I just could bring myself to wake you up. You look like a calm and caring figure when you have nothing to worry about. I know you get to be like that only when you are asleep. And I liked what I saw. _

"_Good Morning". The sun had gone up long back, and I have tests to study for. Can't stay with my god father all day, can I? As you have the whole day free with no classes to take, I reset your alarm to 10am, in case you want to know. After all the meeting is only in the afternoon, what are you gonna do, waking up so soon? And you have notes to finish. Don't forget to take them. See you later. And, I hope you don't mind me calling you 'dad' _

_Your god daughter,_

_Hermione._

With a smile that lit up his features, he folded the parchment and put it away. I wonder how she knew what the notes were about. They were all about death eaters. But she had faced him many times with Harry and had done a lot of researching to bring the Dark Lord down. Maybe she would have come across those names somewhere. I smiled a bit and got back to my work. I had just two more hours to finish my notes before going to complete one of Dumbledore's works too. He wanted a few supplies for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It took me almost the whole of the two hours to complete them. I then stepped out of my office, headed towards the gates. I needed to get out of the castle in order to apparate to Diagon Alley. But I was stopped midway by a plate stuffed with food shoved in my hands. I looked down to see Hermione glaring daggers at me. OH MY GOD! She was mad.

"_**Where, in the name of Merlin, do you think you are going?**_" She asked with a cold voice sending shivers down my spine.

"_**Outside Hermione. I have some things I need to buy for Dumbledore and I intend to finish the job before I can head for the meeting.**_" I stated simply.

"_**And who, may I know, gave you the idea that you could skip breakfast and lunch for some STUPID BLOODY MEETING?**_" She shouted the last part. Oh shit, I did not notice that I had skipped my breakfast and lunch. I sighed, not wanting to hear her outburst, and took a piece of toast from the plate and continued on my way.

"_**Stop right there Severus Snape! You are not going anywhere until I find this bloody plate empty!**_" She commanded.

I shrugged, but followed her back to my office. She made me sit on the table and took the table opposite to mine and placed the plate before me. As I went to get a piece of toast from the plate, I dropped it on hearing voices from the corridor outside. I went to take my wand from Hermione, but when I turned towards her, I saw her looking at the doors waiting, mouthing a "_**Finally!**_"

Before I could ask what was going on, the door burst open to reveal Sirius and Remus being dragged in by Harry. Ron came in with two more plates full of food following them. Harry made Sirius and Remus sit beside me and joined Hermione on the other side placing the other two plates on the table too.

"_**Now! If you three are done with your drama, can we have our lunch? I am bloody starving!**_"

"_**Oh get started already. Are you gonna dig in or am I to stuff them into your mouths?**_"

"_**We have no intentions of eating off your heads, but if you don't, I swear we will out of starvation!**_"

The three of them spoke simultaneously. We widened our eyes and nodded simultaneously and hastily picked up whatever reached our hands before popping them into our mouths. But then Remus, Sirius and Snape exchanged looks and suddenly looked at us pointedly.

"_**What the bloody hell do you mean you are starving?**_" Snape shouted while Sirius and Remus glared at us.

"_**Oh shut up Snape! We are not here to hear you shout at us. We are here to knock some sense into your useless brains. Now EAT or am telling you I would not be responsible for my words or actions!**_" Hermione countered, glaring right back at them and we saw as they gulped visibly before continuing with their meals and we joined in. We were indeed too hungry for words. After the meal Hermione turned to Snape.

"_**Dad, hand the list of things Dumbledore wants to Sirius and Remus and get going. You are gonna be late for your meeting. It would start in another fifteen minutes. Sirius, Remus, please purchase those things along with your things and the things we requested for. Harry, Ron, you two go and start explaining to Cedric about everything that has been happening for the past few years. And I mean EVERYTHING! I have to go. I have some people to visit.**_"

And with that she was gone. We turned to find her running off the corridor and towards the castle entrance. We just stood watching as she ran past Hagrid and all the way to the gates. As soon as she was outside the gates, she was gone. She has apparated away. I then handed the list to Remus and took off.

I apparated to the Malfoy Manor, to find all the death eaters already there. I stepped in and made my way to my seat on the big table. The Dark princess was yet to arrive. She was yet to reveal her identity too.

We then heard a knock at the door and Luscious Malfoy got up to get the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was punched right in the face by a very angry princess.

"_**What took you so long you bastard? Don't you know I don't like waiting?**_"

She slapped him one more time and then stepped past him and into the manor. She was clothed in a long robe with cloaks and her face was hidden by the cloak. She wore long black robes, similar to those of her father, the Dark Lord's. She came in and made her way towards the head chair, eyeing everyone cautiously.

Her eyes reached me and locked with my eyes. They lingered there for a few moments longer before she broke the eye contact. There was something familiar about her gaze. Before she could settle in her seat, I stood up. She looked at me questioningly. I just narrowed my eyes before questioning her.

"_**How can we know that you are indeed our Dark Princess? We have never seen you before, nor heard anything about you before. How can we know if you are not someone sent by the ministry or the order to get the identities and information about the inner circle of the Dark Lord?**_"

As soon as I asked the questioned her, she looked at me again and something passed her eyes. Some feeling I did not recognize completely. But then she broke off as soon as she had locked her eyes with mine and sneered moving a few steps before peeling off the upper layer of her skin from her arm to reveal a mark.

The dark mark. So, it was indeed true that Voldemort had created the dark mark on seeing his daughter's birth mark. I heard many gasp while the others started muttering. But before one could get a closer look at it, she had healed her hands already. She then looked up at me once more before moving to take her chair. She then spoke in a chilly voice.

"_**I had heard about my father's death. Though he abandoned me, I know he had also spent many years looking for me, but never could get to me. I, therefore hold no grudge against him for abandoning him. My identity had been hidden from the outer world well, as I had to spend a year of my life in an orphanage. I was then adopted by a muggle family, and had to live as a muggleborn witch all these years. But I need to know all about the kid who is responsible for my father's death.**_" Luscious got up to answer the dark princess. He got up and bowed low before her before starting.

"_**The kids responsible for the Dark Lords fall are widely known as the golden trio. A boy named Harry Potter, who had also been the responsible for the fall of your father before 12 years, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. His parents were killed by the dark lord in that incident all those years back. He had lived with his aunt and uncle ever since. His best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It is said that the boy has close contacts with the family of the Weasel. Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, is the one responsible for the fall of the Dark Lord this time. She used an unrecognized spell which made the spell to backfire. She also used another unknown spell on a boy named Cedric Diggory which saved him from the killing curse.**_"

"_**Also, the Potter boy is believed to now be living with his godfather, who also happens to be one of his father's best friends and another one of his father's best friend, who happens to be a werewolf. He is very much close to his godfather, Sirius and his best friend Remus Lupin who are now in the positions of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors at Hogwarts. The prime targets of our upcoming attacks would be the Potter boy and the mudblood your highness.**_" Sneered Bellatrix Lestrange. She was hit by a very strong Cruciatus curse sent at her by the Dark Princess.

"_**Don't you dare call anyone a mudblood in front of me, ever. I had spent my entire life so far being called one. I bloody do not care if it is me, or some other person. I should never hear any of you utter that word ever. No matter what! And warn your sons and daughters of that too. Because, they would not escape my ears. Because I do study in Hogwarts. And, there will be no attacks on Potter or his friends until I ask for one.**_" She sneered looking pointedly at Luscious Malfoy.

"_**Yes your highness.**_" He replied gulping visibly out of fright.

"_**Severus Snape, I want you to make a list of every death eater, Loyal and disloyal to my father along with the reply to my next letter, in which I would give you a short outline about all the information I need. The next meeting shall be held soon. Now moving on to the next topic, where is the Slytherins locket? Has anyone at least attempted to reach it and unveil its secret? Had my father never told anyone about it?**_"

"_**S.. So… Sorry y…Yo… your high… highness. No… non… none of us had… had tried to d… do so yet. The lo… locket li… lies in a… a ca… cav… cave which the da… dark lord had vi… vi… visited in his ch… chil… childhood during a tri… trip to the beach fr… fro… from the orphanage.**_" Bellatrix stuttered.

"_**I NEED THE LOCKET TO BE RETRIEVED FROM ITS LOCATION AND DELIVERED TO SNAPE!**_" She bellowed towering over Bellatrix and Luscious. They gulped and nodded hysterically.

She sneered once at everyone and eyed me with curiosity once again before disappearing with a pop, in spite of the bloody strong wards placed around the manor. We all stood staring at where she had been just a moment ago. She suddenly appeared again with a pop.

"_**I want every object which the dark lord had given to you for safe keeping to be transferred to the Riddle family vault at Gringotts by Snape, SOON! And strengthen those bloody wards around your bloody sucking manor Luscious!**_" With that she was gone again.

**How was it? Hope you guys liked it! Hope I am not boring my readers or dragging the story.**

**Please review it! I love getting them. Waiting for the feedbacks. **

**Will update the next chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I won't keep you on with my chit-chats for long. Let's just get on with the story! Cause I seriously can't wait! Am addicted! :P **

**Hermione's point of view:**

Snape had returned from the Manor about a few minutes after my arrival. And as he explained everything that had been going on in the meeting, the atmosphere in the room grew tense. One didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that the dark princess actually was in Hogwarts right at this moment, even as we spoke. And they were even more confused when Snape found something similar about her, but could not figure it out. And we had been speaking for almost an hour now, and we seemed to be getting nowhere.

"_**So you say, the Dark princess wishes for all the horcruxes to be transferred to the riddle family vault in her possession? And that she wants there to be no attacks on us; that is until she orders for one? What is she getting at? And have the horcruxes been transferred to her account?**_"

"_**No, they are still in my possession. I fear letting them in her possession. She may use them to bring the Dark Lord back… Or maybe not. We have no idea if she knows what they are. I cannot trust her with them.**_"

"_**I DO NOT WANT YOU IN ANY DANGER!**_" Hermione bellowed. "_**Give them the bloody items, or make fake ones, if you have to. But do something.**_"

"_**We will figure out something soon Hermione. But we just cannot leave them in her possession.**_" Snape answered in a tired voice. "_**By the way, I have good news for you Hermione!**_" He stated cheerfully. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"_**And what would that probably be dad?**_" She enquired.

"_**Only that Draco can never call you a mudblood again, or anyone for that matter. You see, as the dark princess had spent her life so far as a muggleborn, everyone had made her life miserable by calling her one. So she hates the usage of that word. She cursed Bellatrix with the Crucio curse when she used it today.**_" He replied merrily.

I just rolled my eyes. How can he feel happy in the smallest things like this happening to his god daughter, when something like the return of some dark princess could happen? He really loved me. He was in every way, a perfect father. Just that he never got the heart to scold me for my language, or my temper outburst, or any other mistakes of mine. He let me commit them.

I smiled at the thought looking at him. But then I yawned. As soon as he saw me yawn, he pushed everyone out of his office and led me into his private quarters and let me lay on his bed. As soon as I was on the bed, he moved away to get me a glass of water. I drank the whole up, and after tucking me in, '_Am I a baby?_' he turned to return to his office, but was stopped when I caught his arm.

"_**You have had as long a day as me. Now get into the bed and get some sleep dad. You can continue with your work tomorrow. No one is going to question you. If I can leave my work incomplete, so can you. Now IN!**_" I ordered him with narrowed eyes.

"_**Yes mum!**_" He countered as I rolled my eyes. But he got in none-the-less and was asleep in an instant with me snuggled to his side, sleeping soundly too. I woke up the next day to the sensation of him shaking me slightly. I blinked in my sleep terribly before slowly opening them. Soon my eyes were wide open, and I was staring right into the eyes of 'dad' as I called him.

"_**You still sleepy Hermione? If you want, I can ask McGonagall to excuse you from the class for a day. You can sleep longer. I believe your first class is transfiguration.**_"

I shook my head side to side mouthing a "_**Nooooo**_" sleepily with another small yawn. He chuckled at my expression. He then brushed a stray hair behind my ear and handed me a cup of coffee and sat on the chair beside my bed with his own coffee. I smiled at him and drank from the cup thankfully. I looked around looking for a clock, and when I saw one, my eyes widened on noting the time. I choked on my coffee and he patted my back awkwardly before handing me a plate with toast, mashed potatoes and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"_**Your breakfast. Don't worry! I wouldn't let you sleep through breakfast. Now have it soon and freshen up. I don't want my princess to be late for class the first hour and be sulking the entire day.**_" On hearing the word princess, my head shot up. _When did he start calling me that? _I shook my head, sending the thought away. He just smiled at me seeing my reaction.

"_**Can I not call my god daughter a princess? She is one by character after all.**_"

I shook my head smiling at him. I had my breakfast in silence as he got busy with his work and I had to conjure Gryffindor robes for me to wear after freshening up. I smiled up at him in my robes and I left his office to get to class. The morning classes were rather uneventful. During lunch though, Harry got a letter from a death eater stating that he would be facing the wrath of the death eaters this weekend. I sighed and left the hall muttering something furiously under my breath.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, as Harry got hysterical about the supposed death eater attack on him during the weekend. I had the final hour free, so I made my way to the library to read books on legilimency and occlumency. If I had to hide my identity as the light rider, I had to occlude my mind strongly and be able to read others minds too. But at the moment I was concentrating on the art of occlumency.

As I took a pile of a few books and made my way to desk at the back of the library, I was pushed against a shelf of books and before I realized what was going on, I felt at pair of lips on mine. As soon as they touched me, I felt a bolt of electricity shot up through my body. For a brief second, I thought about shouting, but then, I had melted into his arms; into the feel of his lips over mine.

His lips moved softly and gently against mine in synchronization. Without realizing, Hermione threw her hands around his necks and was pushing him closer to her, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands move from her waist to her cheek, rubbing them softly. After a long moment, he let go and pulled back, ever so gently and let his hands fall from Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione opened her eyes to find her standing alone. She rushed to the front and looked around the library, to find no one there. She looked into the nearby corridors to find the, full with many boys and girls. She had just been kissed by someone. It had been the best feeling she had ever experienced. And she did not know the person responsible for these sudden feelings. She cried in frustration. She looked one last time before returning to the library, picking up the few books and stomping off the library.

She went straight to the Gryffindor common room and sat on her usual seat by the fire place and started reading. She looked around the room once to see Harry and Ron sitting with… Cedric? They seemed deep in thought. On seeing her, the waved at her once. She waved back before returning to her book. She had a lot to learn and master in such little time. Had Hermione been paying attention, she would have noticed someone staring at her and blushing terribly.

After about an hour, Hermione closed the books and resigned to her dorm. She had a few letters to be sent too. As soon as she entered the room, she saw an owl perched up on the window sill with a letter in its beak. Hermione walked over and opened the window to let the bird in. It came and landed on her shoulder, dropping the letter in her hands. Hermione gave her a treat, and sat at the corner to read it.

_Light rider,_

_Thank you for your concern, but I feel pride in doing the little I can and I don't regret it after my previous actions. I know the fight is still going on. The death eaters are planning on killing the golden trio, the dark princess has returned, and she wishes to bring her father back to power if it is possible. _

_As for the death eaters, there are many who would be willing to, if not for the fear of facing death due to the betrayal to the dark princess. They do not believe it when one assures them that they would be away from danger if they \switch sides and leave the dark side. _

_Most of them had joined the dark lord out of fear and torture, and maybe would join the order if assured they would have security, and there would be no danger on their or their families lives from the dark princess. They fear the wrath of the dark princess, which is something very dangerous to be on the receiving end of it. _

_And thank you for your advice, I always do check my letters for curses, or hexes. Almost always. I do not need your advice. Hope you got the information you needed. I will not confine any more information in your hands, until and unless I am sure you do not serve the dark princess. I would not risk the lives of those, who serve the dark side out of compulsion or fear. I DO NOT TRUST YOU!_

_Snape._

Hermione sighed on reading the letter. Snape was indeed doing the right thing by not believing anyone. But she could not reveal herself, just not yet. But until she revealed herself, she was not going to get any information out of her god father. At times I wished Snape was not so cautious. Now I had to arrange for a meeting with him, and also convince him to keep my identity hidden from the others. I sighed and accioed a piece of parchment and quill before writing.

_Former Death Eater,_

_Snape,_

_I am impressed by your cautiousness professor. But until and unless you do trust me, there would be no way we are going to win this war. Though I need you to trust me with all your heart, keeping no doubts. I am, in fact, a Hogwarts student. I shall meet you at the Room of Requirements tomorrow after classes, before dinner. I do not want anyone to be with you. I want you to come alone. I am not ready to reveal my identity to everyone just yet. But you do have a right to know. And if you shall reveal my identity to the others, you shall lose my support and my role in the final battle. And I know the dark princess is looking for horcruxes, and also that it is safe to let her have the possession of the horcruxes. Every one of them. And the death eaters shall trust you soon. Just wait until after your next few meetings with the dark princess. And get me the list soon. And provide some protection for the trio, and also Cedric Diggory. Some very strong protection._

_Light Rider._

And she sent the letter away with the owl and took a few more parchments and scribbling in them, sent them away with other owls to their destinations. She then sighed and lay down on her bed and let sleep wash over her exhaustion. She would have a lot to do the next day.

The next morning she was woken up by the feeling of someone's hand on her hand. She opened her eyes to see Lavender shaking her awake with a scowl on her face.

"_**Switch off that bloody alarm of yours, will you? It snapped at me, and almost cut my finger when I attempted to.**_"

She scowled at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Lavender Brown was never a morning person. On seeing her glare, she sighed and got down from her bed, the alarm clock shutting itself in the process. Lavender looked at me furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, but did not question it otherwise. She needed her beauty sleep so very badly. I watched as she got back into her bed and pulled the covers over her, blocking any more disturbances.

I looked out the windows. I scowled when I saw what I saw. It was raining, mildly. This was very unusual, but I shrugged it off, not pondering on the topic much. The day was going to be a long and cold one. I went into the restroom to get freshened for the day and left the room and headed for breakfast.

'_Harry and Ron would join me there shortly._' I thought to myself. I went down to see almost the entire hall empty. Only a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were down for breakfast. There were no Slytherins to be seen. I shrugged thinking about the lonely breakfast I would be having. But then, Cedric popped out of nowhere and settled himself on my side, pointing the chair to my right to his friends.

'_Thought too soon, Hermione Granger._' I thought to myself and stared at nothing in amusement.

"_**What are you thinking Hermione?**_" Cedric asked, looking quite concerned. I did look rather tired.

"_**Just that I thought too soon that I would be having a long, lonely yet peaceful breakfast today.**_" I spoke out before I could stop myself. He just stared at his friends giving them a look that implied "_I-told-you-so!_" to which they replied by staring at me for a moment, before all of them broke off into laughter. I looked at them in confusion.

"_**Look around you Hermione Granger!**_" One of his friends ordered. I stared at him for a moment, but implied none-the-less.

I looked around to see people looking at the Gryffindor table, and a few staring at me, Cedric and his friends. My eyes widened on the view and I chocked on my juice.

"_**And you say you would have been lonely?**_" Another one of his friends huffed. "_**Hey, by the way, I am Ian Neilson, this is Scott Logan, and that is Brice McCoy. Nice to meet you too. **_" He spoke, introducing him and the others there. I laughed at the last sentence.

"_**Nice to know you guys.**_" I replied with a sly smile plastered upon my face.

"_**So, when are you gonna touch that plate of yours?**_" Cedric asked pointing towards my plate, picking up a toast from it in the process.

"_**Hey, that's mine!**_" I smacked his hand.

"_**That it is!**_" His friends replied taking a toast each from my plate, as Ian took the goblet of pumpkin juice from my hand and sipped the drink from it. I glared at them as they just waved it off.

"_**Were you ALWAYS like this Mr. Diggory?**_" I asked him pointedly.

"_**Charming? Alluring? Captivating? Appealing? Irresistible? Of course!**_" He replied, as I rolled my eyes.

"_**Actually I was thinking along the lines of irritating, impudent and smug. **_" I pointed out.

"_**Now that's a first!**_" he said in mock horror.

"_**Oh, how could your precious little fan club not be around now?**_" Ian commented in mock disbelief as he winked towards me.

"_**You are nothing like the Cedric Diggory I met at the quidditch world cup last year.**_" I stated rather dauntless.

"_**Well, then you never met Cedric Diggory last year, I guess! This…**_" he replied pointing towards himself, "_**…is the real me!**_" I just widened my eyes.

"_**Oh Merlin, someone save me from this torture!**_" I implied jokingly. Before they could counter my implication, Harry and Ron entered the Hall and joined us, sitting opposite to me.

"_**Prayer accepted!**_" I stated nodding towards Harry and Ron, with a wide devilish grin pointed towards Cedric and his friends. Harry and Ron just stared at me, confused.

"_**What prayer, who accepted it? And hello Diggory, and…**_" Harry asked before nodding at Diggory and looking at his friends with a confused expression. I smiled at him before replying.

"_**I just got to see Cedric Diggory's other side.**_" I stated in an obvious way. "_**And meet Ian Nielson, Scott Logan and Brice McCoy, Cedric's friends.**_" I introduced, as Harry and Ron nodded at the three.

Before they could resume their conversation, though, the owls arrived. The time passed so quickly with Cedric and his friends, I hardly noticed the Hall fill with students and teachers. I looked up to see the teachers table was full, and Snape mouthing a "_Finally_" at me before mouthing a "_Good Morning Princess_" with a wide smile. I nodded at him, returning his smile, as a few owls flew down at him.

I looked closely to notice that one was me, as the light rider, one from the dark Princess, and many from other death eaters. He took the letters and left the great hall. I turned to my friends, excused myself, and followed behind Snape, not noticing a letter drop in front of Harry as Harry paled visibly. On reading the content of the letter, Harry looked at me with concern and worry etched on his face, as he placed it on the table only for it to be picked up by Cedric. He read it aloud to Ron and his friends, yet in a low voice so no one else could hear him.

_Harry Potter, _

_You have been ordered to stay within the castle until this weekend with your friends and Cedric Diggory. You will be allowed to go to the Hogsmeade visit this weekend, until that, I need solve the situation and you would receive further orders from me. The best of the Aurors team would be arriving tomorrow, for the protection of the Golden trio and Cedric Diggory. _

_I ask you to stay together, so it would easier for us to keep a watch out for the death eaters and keep you four protected. Two aurors would be following each of you everywhere you go. That makes a total of eight aurors, along with two aurors who would be guarding the castle gates. You are to comply with my orders, and you have nothing to fear about. I assure you, the problem with the death eaters would be solved before they strike. There would, therefore, be no attack on you. _

_You need to keep an eye out for Cedric Diggory, as he has survived the killing curse just recently, and is one of the main targets of the death eaters along. Stick together, and do not wander off on your own, not even in the castle. Hermione too will be having a lot of work with me, hence, would stay away from the castle a lot. It is dangerous for her, yet she needs to, even if she is to come alone._

_P.S.: "DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THIS LETTER!"_

_Light Rider._

Cedric paled visibly on reading the content of the final paragraph. They were in danger, and yet Hermione would have to be away many a times, for purposes of this Light Rider, whoever she was. And in addition, she would be making these visits alone, without any friends or aurors at her side.

He felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes, as he thought about the possible threats that Hermione may face during these times. But then he closed his eyes in an attempt to stop them from flowing down. He looked around at his friends to see them totally pale, as the glanced at the seat where Hermione had been sitting a few moments ago.

He folded the parchment and tucked it in his robes, assuring himself in the process that Hermione would be fine. He placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, whom he knew had grown fond of Hermione, like Scott, after learning about what had happened in the graveyard. Being his best friend, Cedric never hid anything from him and Scott. So they knew that Hermione had saved Cedric's life, something that no one other than the staff, Harry's friends, the Diggory's and the Weasley's knew.

They then got up and left, shooting concerned looks at Harry, whom they knew, was on the verge of tears. Hermione followed Snape to see that he had his head in his hands, with a worried and scared face, surrounded by many letters, the dark princess's, the Light Rider's letter, and a certain death eater's letter in his hand. Hermione walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned inside her, tears falling down his eyes.

"_**It is over; they have planned the attack on Harry Potter, in an attempt to please the Dark Princess. They plan on attacking him with a curse, which would weaken him permanently and would probably send him in a coma…**_"

"_**Which is impossible to cure?**_" Hermione completed for him, as he looked up at her in shock and disbelief, not understanding how she knew. She just smiled wryly.

"_**So they think. It has a cure, a rather powerful one, which strengthens the person than before. But it is not known to anyone because the creator of the curse never let it out.**_"

"_**H… Ho…. How? How do… How do you know?**_" Snape stuttered, for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"_**You will know tonight!**_" And with that she turned to leave the room.

"_**The… The dark princess…**_" He started, but she stopped him. "_**Save it for later tonight Snape!**_" and she was gone, leaving a confused Snape behind who was gaping at her.

**How was it? Hope you liked it. If not, let me know, please. I am bound on improving. And I also need your reviews, feedbacks and many ideas on how to continue Hermione's love life. I seem to be lost in the other parts, I can't concentrate on it. Not a bit. **

**Well what are you waiting for? Take a minute and leave back your reviews. I love reading them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I am addicted! To writing and to reading reviews! I just can't seem to get enough of it. Well am going on with the story and I will introduce more of Cedric almost in every chapter, if I can. Now on with the story!**

**Snape's point of view:**

I sat on the bed, still gaping at the spot where Hermione had been standing, surrounded by the many letters I had received today. I was clutching one particular letter in my hand; the dark princess's letter. I had read the letter over and over again that I now the content of the letter memorized. I looked at the piece of parchment once more. I sighed and read it once again for what seemed the eighteenth time since the past hour.

_Snape,_

_What do the bloody death eaters think about themselves, making their own plans, without feeling the need to ask me? Asking me seems completely out of picture, they did not even bloody inform me. The bloody brats. I want a meeting with every single death eater at the Malfoy manor at 10.00pm tonight, Loyal or not, I bloody do not care. I do not care if it is the wedding anniversary of one of them. I want everyone to be there. And by everyone, I mean Peter Pettigrew too. He was not there for the last meeting. Don't think it would have gone unnoticed. _

_The dark princess._

I stared at the letter again and again, as if willing it to change its content under my stare, but as expected, it never happened. I had to attend another meeting with the Dark Princess the very night, right after dinner. I had not even transferred the horcruxes to her vault. I would be facing her wrath this evening. I have to be ready for whatever awaits me. Under no circumstances can I let my occlumency fall.

I also had the Light Rider's meeting to attend. Though, for some reason, she seemed reluctant to reveal her identity to me. I, for once, felt guilty for pushing her to reveal herself. After all, the thing she was playing at was not something too easy. She was placing her life at stake, for the protection of the wizarding world, when she was still just a child. Though I knew, I was now too late. I could not cancel the meeting now, for the letter would reach her late after nightfall, which would be of no use, noting that our meeting was set right after the last class, before dinner.

'_She did want to reveal herself to you, she told you so herself, you just asked her to do so earlier than she meant to._' He assured himself. To be truthful, he was getting impatient to know who this girl/boy was who was fighting to save the wizarding world, the trio, Hermione, his god daughter, his princess. He promised to himself that he would not push her to reveal any more information, and would oblige with her orders and decisions. He then shook his head in an attempt to shake off his thoughts. He then made his way to the dungeons for his first class.

**Hermione's point of view:**

As soon as I left Snape's class, I left for my first class, which happened to be Charms. I was running late and as I entered the room, I earned a glare from professor Flitwick, which in itself was saying something. I was already late for class, and was interrupted by a gang of giggling girls or drooling boys all the way till I finally reached the class room.

"_**You are late Ms. Granger. Another ten minutes and you could have headed towards your next class.**_" She said, glaring at me. She was not to be blamed though; it would be a shock for anyone to see their most disciplined girl to almost skip class.

"_**I am sorry, but I would have reached a lot earlier, had it not been for the silly group presently standing outside the classroom door eyeing us with concentration, as if watching some movie.**_"

Flitwick glared at me until my words sunk in. As soon as she realized what I was saying, her head snapped up to the door and she scowled on seeing a bunch of students standing outside, apparently waiting to lead me to my next class. Flitwick did know about my new little fan club but having them following me everywhere, and waiting outside classes for me was something totally unacceptable.

I glared daggers at them as I walked towards the door and shut it on their faces before turning back, delivering a last apology to the professor Flitwick and walked away to take a seat. As soon as I reached my seat, next to Harry, I waited for the professor to resume the lesson, who was still gaping at me. As soon as she turned her attention to the lesson, I turned to Harry with a glare.

"_**How, in the name of Merlin, did I end up with a stupid bloody fan-club over the night?**_" I asked him, anger taking over the best of me. Harry shivered under my gaze.

"_**Ummm… Di… Did you… Did you by any chance re… Read today's Dai… Daily Prophet?**_" He stuttered. Seeing my confused face, his face paled as he placed a copy of the daily prophet in front of me. I eyed him with suspicion as I shrugged at him. But then, I turned my attention to the paper placed in front of me. If they were capable, my eyes would have popped out as I saw its contents. There in front of me lay two pictures. One of me, Harry and Ron together, and another of Cedric Diggory, taken before the start of the third task. As I read, my eyes widened.

**Hermione Granger, the new savior of the wizarding world?**

**It has come to our notice, much to our delight, that the wizarding world has a new savior. Another student who could defense herself against the killing curse and save a fellow student too. Yes, as you would have heard in rumors, it is true, that Hermione Granger, a member of the golden trio, the brightest witch of her age, is indeed the new savior of the wizarding world. **

**What happened during the night of the third task of the famous Tri-Wizard Tournament held in Hogwarts last year? Though not much is known, we have gotten grasps of a few incidents that took place, and it has come to the light that Hermione Granger had actually saved one Cedric Diggory by casting a mere spell over him, and that he had hence survived a killing curse aimed at him.**

**It is also said that He-who-must-not-be-named had indeed returned to power, but had fallen almost instantly, thanks to the presence of our new savior in the grave yard. She had somehow managed to aim a spell right at a very powerful killing curse, that was aimed at her by the dark lord himself, backfiring it, which was the reason for the instant fall of You-know-who. **

**It has also come to our knowledge that it was the tri-wizard cup which acted as the portkey to the graveyard. So, how did Hermione end up in the grave yard? Was she trying to steal the cup? But how is it possible if Harry Potter, one of the Tri-wizard champions of Hogwarts remembers nothing about her presence in the maze, or at the grave yard. What have the golden trio and the school authorities been hiding from us? Is the ministry involved too, and been hiding things from the world? However every single wizard in the wizarding world is grateful for her presence in the grave yard that day, for if not, the wizarding world would have been a battle ground by now.**

**Ask about their relationship status and a fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson replies, "**_**The Gryffindor princess and the golden boy of the school from Hufflepuff are both single, and obviously ready to mingle.**_**" Every single teenager out there, try out your luck while it exists, who knows when the hearts of our new savior and the new Boy-who-lived-too are taken. And sorry to say so, but the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter's heart seems to be reserved, but for whom, it is not known. **

**More about our new savior would be revealed soon, for an interview with her has been set up by the authorities. Keep reading to know more about our new savior, the Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger. **

**Rita Skeeter.**

**Daily Prophet's staff writer.**

I gaped at the paper, for what seemed like hours. How did they bloody know about what happened in the grave yard? No wonder I have acquired a fan-club over the night. I wonder how Cedric is handling the situation. He must be having all the girls drooling over him now. And the relationship status, now I understand the glares every girl was aiming towards me. But I did not ask for it, did I? '_Hey wait! My relationship status?_'

"_**Pansy Parkinson!**_" I growled at her.

I got up from my bench and walked back towards her bench, where she was sitting with Daphne Greengrass. '_Why can she not be like Daphne? Quite and not interfering?_' I thought. I walked up to her and punched her square in the face, and as if I was not sufficed, I slapped her too and with a look that had more than just a warning I walked off the class, leaving behind a bleeding Pansy and a gaping class, professor included.

I walked off the class, and still in a rage walked off to the next class which just happened to be Care of Magical Creatures. I walked off to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw me and smiled.

"_**Yeh are really early 'mione.**_" He said.

He bent down to be at my eye level. I could not bring myself to say a word. Instead I flung myself at him and broke down, tears instantly rolling down my cheeks and onto his coat, wetting it in the process. Not saying a word, he lifted me up, closed the door, and settled me on a chair. He offered me a glass of tea, taking one for himself before sitting down opposite to me.

"_**What 'happened to yeh?**_" He asked me. I just cried harder and all I could get out my throat was "_**Pansy!**_" He seemed to have read the paper, for he understood. He suddenly stood up with a bang on the table, and the next moment he was standing, towering over me.

"_**You beat You-know-who! How dare yeh let em get to yeh by their silly reports?**_" He roared. I looked shocked for a second, and couldn't get my voice out. He then came and stood next to my chair, and spoke in a more passionate and soft voice.

"_**When people can' find ways to beat yeh, they try to humiliate yeh. Do not let em get to you so easily 'mione.**_"

I looked up at him and smiled a bit, though his ways of consoling one was very awkward, he did always try, and often did succeed. I looked at him and nodded softly, as I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. I got up and hugged his mid section, as that was all I could reach of him. He patted my back and let go of me.

I moved out of his just in time to see Harry and Ron walking towards the hut, looking scared out of wits. I smiled at them, and seeing my mood lifted, they beamed at me and came rushing to my side and spoke simultaneously.

"_**At the DADA office at 1.00**_" Ron said.

"_**Lunch with Sirius, Lupin and Snape at the Defense Against the Dark Arts office.**_" Harry said excitedly. I beamed at them and nodded.

"_**So…**_" I ask, knowing there must be something they want to say.

"_**The incident back at the class, it was very ummm….**_" Harry started.

"_**Unexpected, unlike me, unnatural?**_" I asked. They smiled and nodded.

"_**And worth watching!**_" Ron added winking at me. I smiled at them.

"_**So how is bloody Parkinson?**_" I asked, not really caring.

"_**You managed to break her nose, and leave a mark of your hand on her cheek too. She has been led to the hospital wing. She was lying in a pool of blood.**_" Harry spoke, already bored of the topic.

"_**Really? I broke her nose?**_" I asked, not believing the words.

"_**Yup!**_" Ron assured giving me a wink. "_**She now learnt to think before she takes a step against you!**_" Ron exclaimed. I smiled at him, but then my face fell.

"_**How is the professor?**_" I asked glumly, dreading the reply.

"_**Impressed!**_" A voice spoke from behind. We all turned at once to stare right into the sparkling eyes of one professor Flitwick.

"_**Professor!**_" I greeted her glumly.

"_**Well, that was pretty impressive.**_" She said. She walked forward, handed over a piece of parchment to me, and walked off to the castle again. I looked at her in disbelief and then stared at the parchment crushed in my palm. I took a deep breath and smoothed it, before reading it.

_Ms. Granger,_

_What you did back there in my class was pretty impressive, and I would be lying to myself if I said she didn't deserve it. But though, I do wish you could keep your temper in check more often. I cannot leave it unnoticed, can I? I am forced to take 10 points from Gryffindor for lack of discipline and an act of violence over a fellow student. But I am sure you will earn them back real soon. Please do keep your temper in check in the future. Though everyone would love seeing the big mouth get a punch once in a while, everyone will be forced to take away some points from your house in return, which everyone hates. Anyways, congratulations for your actions!_

_Professor Flitwick._

I gaped at the letter. Instead of shouting at me, issuing detention, or giving me a long speech, as I had expected her to, she had given me a small note stating my act of violence was impressive and she actually congratulated me. I stared at the piece of parchment in my hand in disbelief. I looked up towards the castle to see the professor looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes as if to clear my vision. She chuckled and winked at me before disappearing round the corridor. I stood there gaping, clutching the letter in my hand. I smiled to myself, folded the parchment and slipped it into my robes and turned to Harry and Ron who were looking at me in confusion.

"_**Well, she is impressed and congratulated me for my act. It is pretty unnerving!**_" I deadpanned. Harry stared at me in disbelief, but before either one of them could speak, a group of boys entered the ground.

"_**Oh no!**_" I mumbled and let my head fall in my hands. I failed to see the quidditch robes they were wearing, or the brooms they were carrying, that is until I heard a certain voice.

"_**Hey Granger!**_" I looked up to find Cedric walking in front of the group of boys. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I then realize that they were here for quidditch practice. He was, after all, their captain. He nodded at me discreetly before turning to face his fellow team mates to find no one there. He looks around to find them all walking towards me.

"_**Shit!**_" He mumbled, before walking behind them, sulking. Seeing them approach me, my fingers reflexively rounded around my wand and my other hand grabbed Harry's hand. But as soon as they approached, their row of questions left me staring at them in disbelief.

"_**Is it true?**_" one of them asked.

"_**Did you**_"

"_**Hit Pansy Parkinson**_"

"_**for interfering**_"

"_**During your first hour**_"

"_**in your**_ _**personal lives?**_" Two of his team mates asked. My jaw fell. Fred and George had competition. I raised my eyebrow at them before answering.

"_**Yup, it is true!**_" I said. "_**And she deserved what she got, the insufferable bitch.**_" I added in a low voice. The boys broke into cheers and I stared at them in disbelief. But then one of them stepped forward.

I brought out my wand reflexively.

"_**And if you ask a word about the article, I wouldn't hesitate to make you my next target.**_" I warned him in a chill tone. Everyone shivered visibly on hearing my tone.

"_**Nah! Your little fan club is doing a pretty good job. I don't think they need any help.**_" He said smirking, nodding towards a group of boys who were standing by the great doors. "_**I pity them!**_" Harry mumbled. I glared at them. I then pointed my wand at them and cast a stunning spell at them, which unluckily hit no one. But it drove everyone away. The eyes of the team mates of Cedric widened.

"_**Well…**_" I pushed, turning to the boy who had moved forward.

"_**I just wanted to know when and where the next attack would take place. One wouldn't want miss something like, and definitely, we would not!**_" He said. My eyes widened.

"_**What? She is out of the hospital wing already?**_" I asked in horror. I turned to Harry. "_**But you told, I managed to break her nose!**_" I exclaimed.

"_**No, she ain't out yet, but she made a visit to the owlery to send a letter to the daily prophet.**_" He assured me. "_**She has set out on a suicide mission I guess!**_" He added.

"_**What? A letter to the daily prophet? Are you sure? What did it say?**_" She asked him.

"_**Well, we are sure we ain't blind, so we are sure. But we do not know what she wrote. She sent it off before we could read a word. So we won't know until tomorrow. But we are sure there will be another attack. So when will it be?**_" He asked excitedly. I narrowed my eyes.

"_**And why, may I ask, are you so sure?**_" I asked them.

"_**Silly, because she had an evil smirk when she sent the owl, which only means she bought trouble for herself.**_" He relied shaking his head which said, '_it was so obvious._' That did it, and I lost every control I had over my language.

"_**If as much as my name appears in the paper because of her tomorrow, Pansy would not be able to attend the first class of her day tomorrow.**_" After a thought, she added. "_**Nah, Maybe her ghost would be too interested to attend the class. Yeah maybe. But she wouldn't attend it alive!**_" She bellowed, the fire blazing in her eyes with anger. The boys flinched visibly. But then, Ian steps forward and turns to Cedric.

"_**You better cancel the practice session tomorrow morning captain, or you are welcome to practice alone. We definitely do not want to miss that!**_" He exclaimed, nodding towards me.

Ian then stepped closed and before I could compress what was happening, I was pulled into a hug by him and passed on to the others for hugs. It felt too awkward to be hugged by people whom I barely knew. But then I was pushed to Cedric's side as he wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me to him, glaring at his friends. I felt a warmth rush into my body from where he touched me. But before I could let my thoughts wander, I saw Cedric glaring daggers at Ian.

"_**What was that for Neilson? Do you think she is a doll, or is she selling off free hugs for you guys to just pull her into hugs and pass her around when she is least expecting it?**_" He roared.

I thanked Merlin; I was only hugged by Ian, Scott and Brice, whom at least I knew. But Ian did not as much as flinch. Neither at the use of his last name by his best friend, nor by the bitterness, or his tone. He just glared right back at him looking straight in his eyes.

"_**We have bloody every right to thank the girl who not only saved you, but saved our housemate, our seeker, our captain, my roommate, my best friend, my brother in every possible way I deem proper.**_" He snapped at Cedric.

Cedric's eyes became moist as he heard his friend use adjectives to describe his role in their lives. Without as much as a second thought, he pulled Ian in a hug, who gave it back with no hesitation, though it was a one armed hug. "_**Men!**_" I muttered under my breath. I watched the scenes of compassion; affection and attachment unfold in front of me in awe. Scott hugs Hermione and thanks her again.

"_**Merlin knows what we would have done without his friend of ours.**_" He exclaimed.

"_**Let's see, what were you guys doing before I went back in time. hmmm… yeah! Ian had hexed every single person in school who did not have tears in their eyes for the loss of Cedric, his main targets being Slytherins, stating they troubled and irritated you a lot. Brice her slapped and hexed the minister every time he denied the fact that Voldemort was back, and that he was the reason you were dead. And Scott here locked himself in Cedric's dorm, not letting a person enter the room, hanging a board "TRESSPASSING IS PROSECUTED!" outside the door of your dorm, stating that you loved every single belonging of yours, and that you loved your prefects badge and would come back for it. And Cedric here roamed around the school watching all these as a ghost and had his own private sessions with Myrtle.**_" I replied with a hardly visible smirk of mine. "_**He even shared her toilet.**_" I added in disgust.

"_**What?**_" The four exclaimed together, as myself, Harry and Ron tried to hold a straight face for as long as possible, while his other team mates roared in laughter. We saw as the four friends stared at each other in disbelief, and before long, we were laughing too. Cedric laughed at me, but before I could get a word out, one of his team mates stepped forward.

"_**Captain, if you want this conversation to stay within ourselves, better cancel tomorrows practice and every other practice session we are uncomfortable with in the future.**_" He said, winking at me.

"_**What? No ways! There is no way I am conducting the practices according to your conveniences. If that be the case, there would hardly be a practice per month. Merlin forbid it be so!**_" He stated horrified as he glared at me. I shrugged with an innocent face.

"_**Oh come on captain! You sure? It would serve a great gossiping topic for the girls!**_" another one of them commented. I glared at him. "_not you!_" he mouthed. I chuckled.

"_**You, Hermione Jean Granger, are spoiling my team mates!**_" He said, glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would have been on my death bed a number of times by now. I decided to help Cedric out this one.

"_**Oh come one Diggory. Don't be such a spoil sport! They need to have a private session with their girl friends in a confined place, or an empty class room, or any empty corridor, or the bathroom, or their own rooms. You take away every single minute of their free time in your ridiculous practice sessions, don't you boys?**_" I asked.

The boys all nodded before looking at me with widened eyes as they realized what they had just accepted to. I broke into a fit of laughter, joined with Harry, Ron, Cedric and his friends. The boys all looked at the ground embarrassed, with a blush creeping over their cheeks. Cedric looked at me with a raised eyebrow before turning to Ian, Brice and Scott.

"_**Where does Lavender Brown disappear when you need her?**_" He asked with a smirk. The boys' heads snapped up.

"_**What? Lavender? Lavender Brown? You won't captain!**_" They exclaimed, horrified and terrified.

For the first time in my life, I wished Colin Creevy was next to me to take snaps of their faces. I never knew Lavender was so popular for gossip even among other houses, even among boys. Harry looked thoroughly confused as I, Cedric and his friends started laughing our hearts out at their expressions. Taking pity on Harry, Cedric decided to explain and managed to get a word out in between his laughter. "_**Gossip!**_" He said. Harry replied with an "_**Oh!**_" before he too started laughing. Then Cedric stepped forward, taking pity on his fellow team mates.

"_**Boys, why not make a deal? You preserve our secret, and we would preserve yours. Let ours out, and yours goes to Lavender Brown too.**_" He said. The boys nodded glumly. I then turned to Cedric and his friends.

"_**Are you gonna join me for breakfast tomorrow too? If so, I would rather not come to the great hall at all. Instead I can have my breakfast with my godfather.**_" I stated.

"_**You barking mad? Your next episode with Pansy Parkinson would take place tomorrow, and it would be clearer from our table, than from yours. Sorry, but you are all by yourselves for tomorrow!**_" Brice replied. I rolled my eyes. But before I could get another word out, Hagrid came behind us.

"_**The hour's ov'r kids. Wanna miss the next hour too?**_" He asked and I swung around with widened eyes. I skipped the entire period in just talking. I missed a class. Hagrid, understanding my feelings ad said.

"_**Don' worry, it was a bloody borin' lesson today!**_" I smiled and nodded at him before giving him a hug.

I turned back to see Cedric glaring daggers at his team mates. '_Correction, if looks could kill, every one of us would be on our death beds, other than Harry and Ron possibly!_' He was not to be blamed though. They had lost a whole hour of practice. He shook his head at his players and nodded at the changing room. The boys moved away without another word. Cedric turned to me, and promising to meet me the next day, went away.

As Cedric turned to go away, I snorted. He turned to find me glaring daggers at the Slytherins who had entered the ground for practice and my fingers were curling around my wand. He took a step back to me, as I scowling at the Slytherins who were, as expected, snickering, and wrapped me in a hug, whispering a '_thank you_' in my ears before letting go and walking off to the changing room. I had my eyes widened at his sudden action as my body filled with warmth at his touch.

I dragged Harry and Ron to the next class before they could start asking questions about our growing friendship, which even I was unaware of. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, though the news of me hitting Pansy had travelled around school like rapid fire and now many versions the latest being, "I_ tried to kill Pansy with the killing curse but the professor saved her and stopped me by snatching the wand from me. But I punched and slapped her none-the-less._" I snorted at the rumors'.

The entire school was now staring at me, either out of fear, or with awe, including the teachers, which made me feel rather uncomfortable, and I was glad to have lunch with my friends, Snape, Sirius and Lupin. The lunch was lot of fun, and took my attention away from everything else. The evening classes went by in a blur, and soon I was found myself walking up the seventh corridor. I soon walked in the room of requirements, with a lot of glamour's on to find Snape waiting for me, seated on the sofa.

_**How was it? And how was the Cedric-Hermione part? please let me know if I need to make changes, and please leave back your feedbacks and ideas too. I promise to update soon. **___


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Am glad you liked the part of Cedric in the last chapter. I would try to keep it coming. I know you guys love reading the writer's notes, but am too engrossed in continuing the story; I think we would have loads of time for chit chatting later! :P **

**Snape's point of view:**

I was seated on the sofa in the room waiting for the light rider. She would be revealing her identity today, as she said she would. Somewhere within me, I felt guilty for pushing him/her to reveal her identity, when she was doing a very difficult and dangerous job. I promised myself to oblige with every order of the light rider hence forth.

Suddenly he heard the door open and his head snapped up to the door. There was a girl standing, leaning against the doorway. She was draped from head to toe, not giving away an inch by which one could identify her. The only thing that assured me that the girl standing before me was the light rider was the fact that she was draped in white clothes, and that no one else knew of our meeting today.

I studied her closely. She had smooth curves, and something about her body curves and her presence was very much familiar, but to what, I knew not. She was dresses in muggle clothes inside. It was a white frock with a few frills that reached below her knees. She wore white boots, and a pair of leggings. Over her frock was a long white robe with a cloak. She wore a bracelet with many charms like the moon, stars, and everything that one could connect with the light. She had chocolate brown eyes. She closed the door behind her and walked in stopping right in front of Snape.

"_**Hungry?**_" She asked?

"_**Apparently not!**_" I replied eyeing the girl curiously.

"_**I've got something on me?**_"

"_**Apparently a lot!**_" I said before I could stop myself. The light rider chuckled before straightening her face again.

"_**Any death eaters know about me?**_"

"_**Nope!**_"

"_**Any attacks planned on the trio?**_"

"_**Yes! On the…**_" Before I could finish the light rider interrupted me.

"_**Other than this weekend?**_" She asked. I eyed her curiously. Only the trio, Cedric's friends, the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius and I knew about it.

"_**How the bloody hell do you know?**_" But then I realized something and my eyes widened. "_**Knew you were a damn bloody death eater. I am glad I did not reveal those names you asked for. Thank Merlin I had the brains to not trust you.**_"

And then I took out my wand and pointed it at her. But she took out her own wand and blocked my spell. I tried again, but she blocked it again. But then before I could try the third time, she pointed the wand at herself and muttered a spell. A bubble of a faded white, almost invisible was formed around her, and my eyes widened. She was using my own spell against me.

"_**How?**_" I muttered in disbelief. I was pretty sure to hide it from everyone. It was unknown to me how Hermione had found it. I never had the chance to ask. And now she knew too. She just sighed and shook her head before her head snapped towards me, wand still in hand. In reflex, I immediately cast a powerful curse on her. The shield saved her, but also weakened her to a great extent and she fell to the ground on her legs, eyes watery and body shivering.

"_**D… Da… Dad! Pl… please listen… please listen to… to me!**_" she stuttered. O hearing the word dad, and her voice, my head snapped up. That was… She lifted her head and weakly lifted her hand and let the hood fall. My eyes widened on seeing the girl. She definitely was not Hermione. But she still looked a lot like her. I rushed to her side and lifted her up in my hands and lay her down on the sofa. As I was creator of the spell, it only worked against me to a few extents. I could touch her; the bubble did not stop me.

I took her wand off her hand and muttered a few long Latin spells pointing it at her. After a few spells, the bubble vanished. I felt a bit weakened, but not as much as to weaken the girl in front of me. The spells I muttered required a lot of determination, and hearing my god daughter's voice and a girl laid in pain in front of me, I had no problem in casting them. As soon as the spell dropped, I conjured a glass of water and made her drink it. I then let her lay on the sofa and left the room in a rush.

I ran all the way down to the dungeons to my office and took out all the vials available of a very powerful potion which would boost once energy almost instantly. In the girl's case, it would restore her energy. On second thought I took a vial of another potion along and rushed back to the room of requirements.

When I reached the room though, I was surprised to find a shelf of defensive spells on the far corner, which had not been there before. The girl sat on the sofa, her legs stretched out, and a glass of water in one hand, reading a book of light defensive spells against dark offensive spells. I smiled at her and went in and placed the vials in front of her.

Without question, she drank the contents of the potions leaving two vials of the energy boost-up potion and the vial of Veritaserum. Before picking up the vial of Veritaserum, she pushed the other two vials towards me.

"_**Drink it; you need it as much as I do. I would survive without those two vials. I do have almost all my energy restored.**_" And then she picked up the Veritaserum and drowned it down and looked up at Snape expectantly. Snape said nothing. The girl shook her head.

"_**Well why don't you start already?**_" She asked. Snape looked at her in confusion.

"_**Start what?**_" He mused.

"_**You didn't give me a dose of Veritaserum for nothing, so get started with your questions already.**_"

She huffed. Snape looked at her amused. How did she know? As far as I know, I am sure the potion has no side effects to warn the victim. Then how could she know? How can she identify them at such young age? Now I know why they call her the brightest witch of her age. He cleared his throat.

"_**Who are you?**_" He asked simply.

"_**Hermione.**_" She replied.

"_**I do not believe that. You do have a lot of similarities to her, but you are not her.**_" He deadpanned.

She looked down at herself in confusion and then smacked her head as she remembered something obvious. She took her wand, pointed it at herself, and in a swift wave, removed all her glamour's, and in front of me now stood my god daughter. She then looked away and muttered a 'sorry'. She then returned her gaze to me expectantly.

"_**Next question!**_" She ordered, though for some reason I could hear her resistance. I shook my head.

"_**Not until the effects of the potions wear down.**_" I replied.

"_**You have a meeting to attend dad!**_" She stated in an oh-so-obvious tone. But I shook my head mouthing a '_No!_'

I had no intentions of confronting my god daughter. Neither did I have the intentions of facing her wrath later. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if unsure. I nodded sternly in confirmation. She gave me a wicked smirk before flicking her wand and the next instant, the vial in front of me was filling. After the vial was full, she turned to me.

"_**There, the effects gone!**_"

She smirked and I stared at her with wide eyes. That was a rare spell she had just performed, and very difficult for the victim to cast it on herself, and she did it without a word, with just a flick of her wand. Even I couldn't have done it. She then looked me straight in my eyes and spoke.

"_**As you see, my magical knowledge is rather too advanced. And I am also skilled in the field of wordless magic. And as you know now, I am the light rider, but no one is to know about it. Not even Dumbledore, dad!**_"

She spoke in a firm voice that demanded for no arguments. I felt unsure, and was sure my face betrayed my inner turmoil, but nodded none-the-less. Seeing my worry her face softened and she reached forward to place her hand on my cheek.

"_**Dad! I have been training myself to become the light rider for too long, with no one knowing about my identity until now. I am also trained in the dark arts. I know spells that even you wouldn't know. And I have other ways to save myself in case I do get caught. And don't even think about asking, I WILL NOT LET OUT ANY MORE SECRETS!**_" She stated firmly, emphasizing her last sentence. "_**I will let you know soon though!**_" She added in a soft voice.

"_**But what you are doing is no easy job. It is too dangerous. You are signing a death seal by going straight against the death eaters and the dark princess and foiling their plans! They are too dangerous and very dark.**_" He stated, the fear taking over his senses. She hated to see her god father so scared, worrying so much over such a silly thing as her being a light rider and facing the death eaters and the dark princess.

"_**For heaven's sake, I faced Voldemort himself. How in Merlin's name am I in more danger than I already am. I am only planning to defend myself from them.**_" I snapped at him. He looked taken aback, but that did nothing to calm me down. He knew nothing about my many capabilities.

"_**The aurors would be arriving tomorrow at 6.00am in the morning at the castle gates. Introduce us to them and then lead them to their private quarters. Their job only starts from our first class tomorrow, and they need to stick to us only when we are away from the securities of Hogwarts, possibly in Hogsmeade. And, get me the names of the death eaters who are no longer and never were loyal to the dark side. And I want them tomorrow. And do not worry about their fear; it has been taken care of.**_" His eyes widened at that!

"_**What did you do Hermione Granger?**_" He asked glaring at her. She, for one, did not shift from under his glare. Instead her lips curved up in an evil smirk. She stood up and made to leave. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to me. She waved her wand, and her glamour's were back. Before leaving, she looked right into my eyes and her smirk increased.

"_**I confronted the dark princess and had a bit of a play with her oh-so innocent emotions.**_" She stated matter-of-factly and walked off, leaving a gaping Snape behind.

"_**Be at the great hall for dinner in 15 minutes if you do not want to be late for your meeting with the dark princess. She has some good news for you!**_" She shouted from round the corner at me, and the next instant she was gone.

I stared at the place she had been standing moments ago, still gaping as I processed our conversation again and again. She was the bloody Light rider. Hermione, my princess, my god daughter, was the light rider. And she knew the dark princess too.

**Hermione's point of view:**

I walked off the corridor before he could ask any more questions. I had people to meet and work to do tonight. Going against the death eaters and fooling them by foiling their plans was not any easy job to do, and was definitely not the best pastime. I had to be careful if I wished to stay alive. I hated thinking about the possibility of dying. I shook my head as if to shake of my thought, and though that did not work a voice calling my name did.

"_**Granger!**_" I turned back to see Cedric standing on top of the stairs. My eyes widened when instead of using the stairs he simply slid down and jumped to my side barely an inch away from me. I narrowed my eyes, and before I knew, I was shouting at him.

"_**What do you think you are doing Diggory? That is not the best way to get down the stairs, and that definitely is not the way to land. You could have fallen over me. What happened to your perfect long legs, as your little fan club calls it? Are you on a suicide mission, and planning to include me in you mission along with you? Why not I make your job easier? I shall just push you down from the astronomy tower. It really would be fun to fly down rather than to slide down and almost fall on someone. Will you bloody speak something or did the cats get your tongue?**_" I shouted at him.

"_**Oh just shut up already, and come with me already.**_"

He said as he caught my wrist and dragged me to their common room. To my surprise, their common room only had his best friends, his quidditch team, my small gang of friends, their prefects, Remus, Sirius, Snape and the head boy who apparently was from their house. Everyone else was chased away to the great hall.

"_**Welcome Savior!**_"

The quidditch team and his friends shouted in unison while my friends just shook their heads and eyed me with fear as if I would eat their heads out, while the professors and Cedric kept throwing pitiable looks at them. I huffed but before I could get a word out, I was dragged in a hug my Ian and was led to a big table at the centre. I was not surprised to find Dobby and Winky, the house elves there. They simply jumped and clung to me. I squeaked in surprise and upon looking down at them, laughed in delight. They sure knew how to surprise me, delight me and bring down my rage.

"_**Ignore the title they have given you. They wouldn't listen to me. And they were so enthusiastic about this dinner; I thought one fault wouldn't hurt.**_"

Cedric whispered in my ears. I refrained from scowling, so as to not gain attention to myself. I was having enough of it already. Though I was having rather rotten luck, as Scott noticed us. Before I could utter a word, he shouted from across the common room to Brice and Ian.

"_**Hey, you bastards! How could you forget to decorate a room for them? Did you not think about it?**_"

"_**What do you think magic is for?**_" Ian shouted back as he flicked his wand. "_**Brice, Scott, we would have to spend the name in some other room apparently!"**_ He added to his friends.

The people in the entire room had widened eyes, while I simply looked at Cedric for an explanation in confusion, who merely shook his head and shrugged.

"_**Oh stop looking like that and get a room, you two, already.**_" Scott commented rolling his eyes. "_**What?**_" I asked bewildered!

"_**Get. a. room.**_" He said, emphasizing each word, more than necessary. He received a blow from me and fell back in the wall, as I performed wand less magic before I could stop myself. I panicked when I realized what I had done, and my head snapped towards Snape, who merely raised his eyebrows and smirked. I glared daggers at him, before moving forward and helping Scott up.

"_**What happened? I don't see anything down there on which you could have possibly slipped.**_" I said with a straight innocent face traced with mock concern, as he scowled; at whom, only he knew. I then leaned down near Scott and whispered in his ear.

"_**Scott, I am sure you remember that the deal was made only between your team mates, not me. It won't take long for my tongue to slip!**_" His eyes widened at then he groaned as he nodded.

Everyone laughed before getting started with the lunch. This was going to be a big night. But then, we sat on the table, and I made the house elves sit on chairs too, which I increased in size with magic, and served everyone myself, muggle style, as I did at home. Harry gave me a smile, and made me sit on the table too, stating it was his job, and he did not want to lose touch at the only thing he was good at. While a few of them looked confused, the muggleborns and half bloods and the others who understood laughed.

I then managed to have a look at the time. It was already 9.37pm. In about 20 minutes, Snape was expected at the Manor for his meeting with the dark princess, and so was I expected to leave for other business. I panicked and looked up at Snape, only to find that he had completely forgotten about it. It had left his mind completely. I shook my head and conjured a piece of parchment and a quill with my wandless magic without dragging anyone's attention.

I scribbled and then let it appear in Snape's hand. Hopefully he would come back to his senses and leave. As soon as the parchment landed in Snape's hand, his eyes snapped to his hands in surprise. That was something he did not expect. On seeing the paper, as though on instinct; his eyes snapped towards me. I glared at him in disbelief. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the parchment.

_Snake,_

_I really hope you did not forget that you have a meeting with the female basilisk today. She wouldn't be happy to have her death eaters late! Leave, now. You only have twenty more minutes before the clock chimes 10.00pm._

_Rider. _

He looked back at me with raised eyebrows and nodded. He then turned to Sirius and Lupin and had a small chat. He then got up and left the room. Soon, I too got up, leaving a parchment in Harry's pocket stating that I had a meeting with the light rider and left. As I left, I heard Lupin speak to the others, explaining about Snape's sudden disappearance I assume. I smiled wryly to myself and left.

**Snape's point of view:**

As soon as I read the content of the parchment, panic rushed through me, and I couldn't help but pray that the female basilisk, as Hermione called the dark princess, was not in a bad mood, as I was afraid she would be. I hurried to my office and changed into the death eater robes before owling the Dumbledore. I then rushed to the castle gates and as soon as I was out, I apparated away to the Malfoy manor.

I entered the house, to be greeted by a panicked group of death eaters. I took out a parchment that contained the name of every death eater, loyal and disloyal. I magically let it strike out the names of those who were present. I was not shocked to know that Peter had not arrived. Anger coursed through my body and I walked off the manor slamming the doors in the process and apparated away to Peter's hideout.

Much to my surprise, he was sleeping, with my letter left unnoticed in a corner. I walked to him, grabbed him by the neck of his cloaks, and apparated back to the manor with a still asleep Peter Pettigrew. As soon as I entered the manor again, dragging him with me, the death eaters started laughing their hearts out at his actions.

But before we could wake him up, the dark princess walked in, draped in her dark cloaks, with muggle clothes worn within the cloaks. It was a black shirt and skirt, with high black heels. The robes she wore were long and held a rather deep cloak, which covered the face of the wearer entirely, making it impossible to recognize her.

As she walked in, one could feel the anger radiating out of her, and her magic curling around her in an attempt to relieve her from her fit of anger. As she walked in, all the glasses and windows in the manor broke and shattered pieces of glasses everywhere. The dark princess's eyes went blood red, similar to her father's when he was angry, much to Snape's distress. Everyone shivered as they could feel her anger radiating throughout the room, and the pieces of glasses flying across the room, and framing her figure.

As she saw Peter, who, much to her surprise, was still asleep, her anger cracked and a few pieces of glass flew towards him, hurting him in the process. He jerked awake, to see the red eyes of the princess staring at him. Much to his dismay, he became the victim of the princess's anger. Without a word, she cast the Cruciatus curse at him, and watched, emotionless, as he writhed and shouted as pain coursed through his mind and body. She then stepped forward and stood right in front of him.

"_**I am not done with you yet, you coward!**_" She remarked in a shrill voice, sending shivers down everyone's spine. "_**That was only for staying asleep, when you were supposed to participate actively!**_" She then cast another Cruciatus curse at him, a slightly powerful one.

"_**This was for ignoring my calls and forcing Snape to come and drag you out of your hideout!**_" Then another Cruciatus curse was aimed at him, along with many sharp pieces of glasses, directed towards him, piercing through his body. As we all twitched on seeing him shout in pain, she simply glared at him, he anger evident in her red eyes, which had not been soothed a bit.

"_**And this was for aiding my father in a cowardly way, as to betray your friends, James and Lily potter, and also framing another one of your friend Sirius Black.**_" She spoke in a threateningly calm voice. She then attacked him with a sectumsempra curse, causing blood to flow out of his body.

"_**That was making a child live in a house where he was being tortured all his life.**_" She spoke, much to Snape's surprise. She was sympathizing with Harry's grief. Now that was new. She then spoke in a threateningly calm voice.

"_**I have absolutely no need for such servants in my ranks. Would you, Malfoy, please do me the help of discarding him?**_" She asked, though in an ordering tone. Malfoy bowed low in front of her, and pointed his wand at him. But before he could cast the spell.

"_**No mercy! I want it to be a slow and painful process!**_" She demanded. Luscious obeyed with shivering hands. She walked past the bleeding bundle, which was Peter Pettigrew, and sat on the head table. She then looked at them menacingly, before her eyes settled on me, and I could see her hesitate. She then took in a deep breath and looked away for a moment, before looking back at me.

"_**Get me the letters you received this morning Snape!**_" She said. '_How does she know? I did not even tell Harry and his friends about it!_' I thought. Reading my thoughts, she replied.

"_**I have other sources to get me information Snape! I do not need to eavesdrop on Potter and his friends.**_"

My eyes widened instantly. On instinct, I strengthened my occlumency, hiding every single thought about Lily from her. I saw a small smile, though a sad one, appear on the dark princess's lips.

"_**Your occlumency is of no use now Severus Snape, I have read every single thought of yours. Even those of your school time. You need not occlude them from me, for I do not mind whom my death eaters fell in love with. Moreover she is now dead!**_" She replied, and all I could bring myself to do was nod, shaking as shivers ran down my spine. "_**The letter's professor!**_" She demanded. I hesitated for a minute before handing them to her. She stared at the letters in disgust for a moment before muttering a spell, unheard of among the death eaters. Possibly one of her inventions. "_**locant nuncius**_" and a bubble erupted from the letter and flew through the room and stopped before a death eater before popping off.

"_**So, Macnair, fancy letting out the others involved in conspiring the attack on Harry Potter and his friends?**_" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Macnair stood up, shaking, and bowed before he replied.

"_**The… the attack, princess? Others involved… yes… others**_" He stuttered. The dark princess shook her head from side to side. "_**This won't bloody work!**_" she muttered to herself. She then looked up at Malfoy and nodded with anger written all over her face. Luscious shivered from head to toe, but stood up none the less. "_**Torture, my princess?**_" He asked, still shaking. Not a word escaped the princess's lips. She merely nodded and looked away.

"_**Crucio**_" he yelled pointing the wand at Macnair, as he started screaming in pain. The dark princess's face snapped back to Macnair in irritation, and she nodded once more to Malfoy. He bowed before the princess before turning back to Macnair. "_**Sorry, my friend!**_" He muttered to Macnair before he pointed his wand at him and cast the killing curse. A flash of green light emitted from his wand tip, and the next moment, Macnair lay on the ground, unmoving.

Malfoy then bowed once more before sitting back on his chair. The princess then turned to Rowle. "_**I appreciate it that you chose to abide by my rules, than to go against me in an attempt to please me!**_" She spoke. She then turned back, and cast the Cruciatus curse on four death eaters one after the other as they lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"_**That was for supporting the bloody moron in his imbecile ideas.**_" She snapped. She then turned to everyone and spoke.

"_**Anyone, who has the wish to taste the intense of my Cruciatus curse are welcome to try and hurt Potter and his friends, despite my disapproval!**_"

She then turned to me with the faint trace of a smile on her lips, and she burnt the letters into nothing with a flick of her wrist, not even leaving any trace of ash. She then turned back to her death eaters and spoke, in what I assume was a calm tone, though I could feel the anger still coursing through her body.

"_**Anyone who were not loyal to my father, or who had joined his ranks in fear are free to join the other side, or stay neutral. I have no need for any followers. I am powerful enough to face Potter and his so called army myself. And neither do I need people to fear me out of force, nor do I need people to feel me weak. They should fear me, but the fear must arise from within, not out of force. And if you hesitate, let me tell you, I would know if you are disloyal to me!**_"

She then turned again to me with her lips curved in a sly smile and looked away almost instantly. She stood up and walked towards the door, and then stopped for an instant. Suddenly there were yells from Bellatrix Lestrange. She turned around with a menacing look in her eyes.

"_**That was for thinking that you could hide the cup my dad had given you from me. It should reach Snape, tomorrow!**_" She snapped. She then hissed, and out of nowhere, Nagini, whom we all recognize as Voldemort's snake appeared, and coiled himself around the dark princess's shoulders. She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "_**I need the sword of Gryffindor to be present in this manor during my next meeting.**_" She then turned and left without another word.

Back at Hogwarts, where she had just apparated back, the chamber of secrets was opened once more. But this time, it was not opened to release its monster. No, because it had died back in her second year. This time, it was opened to let one Nagini in, and to close her there for until her next meeting. She then turned and left the chambers. She then shed her cloaks and proceeded to her dorms. She dumped them in a secret part of her trunk and hit her bed. She did not remember her head hitting the pillow, she was asleep before that.

**How was it? Our dark princess seems to have a soft character, doesn't she? Well leave back your reviews. I am waiting! Will update soon. ideas, criticisms, and praises are all accepted! :)  
praises mostly! :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys. I know I am taking hell a lot of time to update, but I just don't get enough time to write. With college started, I have a lot of work upon my shoulders, and I have no idea how to cope with it, as it seems to be totally new to me. Never in my life have I been so busy! ****  
Sorry! But lemme not waste any more time by writing some silly notes. On with the story!**

**Snape's point of view:**

As soon as the dark princess left the room, I could feel the warmth return to the room, but for some reason, I felt chill from within, like someone had sucked out the happiness from my life. I was sure there was no dementors around, and I was sure there cannot, for the room was so warm, but still I could somehow feel as though a dementors was standing right next to me sucking out all the happiness out of me.

I was, though, pushed out of my thoughts by Luscious Malfoy, who shook me, after having called my name a few times. I remembered nothing such, but maybe I was just lost in my thoughts. I then felt my eye sight blurring and I blinked my eyes furiously to regain proper sight. I then realized that maybe Hermione was in danger. My eyes widened with fear as all the noise from around me drowned out due to my fear.

I knew that she was out there in the roads, away from the safety Hogwarts provided. She was out there, and so was the dark princess. I could feel a knot settling in my stomach as I realized that was the fear that was causing my eyesight to blur with the threat of letting tears flow down my eyes. I closed my eyes furiously and tried to stop the tears from falling. I then opened my eyes slowly when I could hear someone calling out my name.

I opened my eyes to see Luscious standing in front of me looking infuriated, while Narcissa stood next to him, looking rather concerned. I shook my head in an attempt to shake off the thoughts from my mind, or at least for now. I took a deep breath to steady myself before turning to Luscious who was eyeing me curiously and suspiciously. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"_**I do not care how you do it Severus Snape, but the Dark princess wishes for the sword to be here during her next meeting. So I ask you to deliver the sword to me within the end of the week, sooner if her highness' next meeting would be soon.**_"

He sneered. I rolled my eyes and waved it off. To be honest, I myself was worried exactly about that, but I was not about to let him know, so he could taunt me the rest of the life, stating that I couldn't even get a simple sword from Hogwarts, when he could get the diary into Hogwarts in Harry's second year. But he seemed to be on about something, as he eyed me curiously. I shrugged.

"_**What do you need, Malfoy?**_" I sneered.

"_**Oh nothing. It was just that I never knew you had a love life of your own. What happened? Scared your girl friend away? And you tried to hide it from the princess? Very clever of you! Wonder what the dark lord would have to say about you hiding matters from his daughter once he returns.**_"

He commented. My eyes widened at that. How could I not notice it that the dark princess actually knew about my love for Lily. She probably also knows that I have been trying to save Harry Potter from the dark lord. And maybe also knows that I am the god father of a muggleborn, and if that was not trouble enough, I loved her immensely with all my life. I have ruined the plans immensely if she had noticed all that.

I could feel the eyes of someone on me, and I looked up to find Luscious Malfoy still staring at me. On instinct, I took a step back from him, as he tried to move closer to me. He smirked on seeing me retreat to a mere approach. I glared at him.

"_**Get off with it Malfoy!**_" I snapped.

"_**Who is your love Snape? Was she some mudblood? Why did you have to hide her from the dark princess?**_" He asked.

My eyes widened for a moment, but I retained my composure before he could see that. But before I could reply, I saw him fall to the ground, writhing in pain. It looked so much like he was attacked by the Cruciatus curse. But then, his screams stopped and we could all hear a voice in our heads, the dark princess' voice.

"**I remember forbidding you all from using the word ever again. I guess you have tasted the effect of my wandless wordless Cruciatus Curse casted from a distance, if you wish to taste the avada kedavra, go on and use the word once more.**"

If she had been angry before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. We could all feel her anger within our words. And her voice was so chill and cold with anger that it sent shivers down our spine. There was something similar about her anger, but I failed to place it. She then spoke again.

"_**Luscious Malfoy, you might want to go and collect your son from Hogwarts. He has been cursed by my mental Cruciatus curse so badly that I am surprised he is still alive. But he won't be up and about for maybe another week. And make it clear to him that I DO NOT appreciate the usage of the word mudblood to describe muggleborns.**_"

And with that, our minds were empty, void of every emotion and sound, before we regained our own thoughts and emotions. I then turned to Luscious, who had his eyes wide with fright. He was literally shivering with fear, still laid on the ground. I stepped forward and helped him to his feet before stepping back.

"_**You, Malfoy, have no right know about my love. And even if she is a muggleborn, I wouldn't be saying that to you, would I? Not that she is one!**_"

In a way, that was true. Because she is not a pureblood, or half-blood anymore. She is not a wizard at all any more, for she was just a corpse, lying under her grave in Goddric's hollow. Just a lifeless corpse, which would have decayed in all these years. I shook my head violently, refusing to let my thoughts wander off. I looked back to Malfoy and added.

"_**And Malfoy, if you feel that you cannot take care of your son, for I guess you need to be cared for yourself, seeing as you are bleeding all over due to the glass pieces that were lying on the ground, I would take care of him at Hogwarts. I would keep him alive and healthy. After all I am his god father!**_"

I commented, smirking to myself when I saw him glare at me for a moment before bowing his head. I hated to have to show him down, or keep him at bay every now and then. I hated this competition and bitterness that had taken a new residence between us. I missed the time we were good friends, back at Hogwarts, though it was only until I joined the dark side, only until the dark lord deemed me worthy of staying a spy than him. That was when the enmity arose between us, because he wanted to stay above me and more trustworthy in the dark lords ranks. I sighed shaking the thought away.

I then turned and stalked off the room, not letting them a chance to say a word. Not giving them enough time to notice the tears forming in my eyes and threatening to fall freely. It was true; I was indeed terrified, thinking about the many things she could have possibly seen in my mind. But as though she could hear my thoughts, she spoke again, but softly and only to me in my mind.

"_**I think that you should know, professor Snape, that I hold no grudge against you for all the love you showed that muggleborn. It is not that I like it, but it is no use punishing you now, seeing as she is already dead. I do not even know who she was. But I only wish you could have treated me that way, instead of letting me face your hatred, in my early years at Hogwarts. I wish I could have seen more, but you never let your mind wander off for me to read more.**_" Her voice then turned to a serious one in an instant. "_**And I hope you remember that you have been asked to get the sword. I want it, and it should be there.**_"

And with that she left my mind once more. I could feel relief flood through me. She only knew that I loved a muggle born, and surprisingly, she was not angry. Neither did she know that it was Lily, nor that I had a muggleborn god daughter. I then walked out the manor gates and apparated away to Hogwarts. I walked in, headed to Hermione's room, but before I could go the Gryffindor common room, I found her waiting for me in the great hall.

"_**How long does one have to wait for you to return. I had no bloody idea your meeting was going to take so long. I was seriously considering returning to my dorms, but I could have walked into Filch, I so wished not to. I almost let him catch me when I tried to get to your office instead, only to find it was bloody locked!**_"

Her eyes narrowed at the final statement. I chuckled slightly and walked to her. I scooped her up in a swift action and started walking to the office in spite of her continued protests. I walked straight to my private quarters with her in my arms and lay her on her bed. Oh yeah I had ordered a bed for her to be placed in my quarters, for she spent most of her nights with me, or more so, I made her to. I tucked her in as she shrugged.

"_**I feel like a little one year old kid. Seriously? Tucking me in? Have you literally lost it?**_" she asked with an exasperated expression.

"_**Well to me you are. I was, in fact, made a god father just about a year back.**_" I replied with a mischievous smirk. She had nothing to say to that. Instead she just shrugged it off. I then got in my own bed and heard her mumble a "_**'night!**_" and I returned it back before drifting off to sleep.

**Hermione's point of view:**

I woke up the next day to the sound of people gasping and murmuring around me. I opened my eyes to look up at the ceiling, which was shocking to me. I saw around to find myself being carried, to Merlin knows where, by none other than Cedric Diggory. I was about to scream or protest, which ever I could do first, but I never got the chance, for Cedric chose the exact moment I was about to protest to look down at me.

"_**Oh! So the sleeping princess is finally awake!**_" He said.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened the last night, not quite understanding how I possibly landed in his arms. I only remembered sleeping in Snape's office, and the next thing, I wake up to find myself in Cedric Diggory's arms, with all the girls glaring at me, and the boys glaring… at him? I was about to ask, but he beat me to it again.

"_**Oh, you might want to know how you are here, right? How stupid of me to not let you know. It is just that one of the Slytherins got hurt and Snape had to go attend to them. It was almost time for breakfast. He spotted me in the great hall and asked me to wake you up for breakfast. I came in to find you sleeping peacefully. I hated having to wake you up, but I did try; a couple of times, indeed. But you seemed to be deep asleep. YOU DID NOT EVEN STIR!**_" He exclaimed. I looked away sheepishly as he gave me a mocking stare.

"_**I spent almost the entire breakfast time trying to wake you up.**_" He continued. "_**And we had only 20 minutes left for the first class, I just picked you up and a pair of school robes for you to change into later, and figured that I would probably have to carry you. 'Cause you hate missing classes, and Snape hates seeing sad, and missing a class would do exactly that. I surely do not want to be hexed, worse to be hexed by Professor Snape.**_" He finally ended.

"_**So Mr. Diggory, if you are done explaining what happened this morning o , I would appreciate it if you just let her down and handed her her robes. She still has almost 10 minutes for class, I guess she can change and come by then.**_" Said professor McGonagall.

I looked at her with wide eyes as he finally let me down. I did not remember us stopping at all. Let alone, notice McGonagall standing there hearing part of the conversation all the while. As Cedric nodded at the professor and grinned at me, I blushed and looked anywhere but them. I then excused myself and ran to a nearby restroom to have a face wash and change into my school robes.

As I returned, I was stopped again by a string hand wrapping itself around my waist, I almost screamed, but whoever it was, placed a hand on my mouth to keep me from shouting. I was about to look around at who it was, but before I could, he had given me a peck on my cheek and disappeared. As in practically disappeared.

I looked around the corridor to find it almost empty with just a few girls and boys who were rushing to class for being late. I could feel my face heating up. I walked back to my class, blushing and thinking about my secret admirer all the while. Whoever this secret admirer was, he was going to be the death of me. I was already madly in love, with him or his kisses, only Merlin knew. I sighed and got into class.

The class was though interrupted shortly, when McGonagall, myself, Harry, and Ron were summoned to Dumbledore's office by Snape. I shook my head and got up and followed the others to the office. All the while looking around, willing for my secret admirer to just jump off from any corner and give me another peck. I shook myself from my thoughts though when I realized they were wandering too far.

As soon as I got in, I saw Snape and Dumbledore talking about something very seriously. But before I could say a word, Sirius and Lupin walked in. I smiled at them, as they smiled and nodded at us. I then sat on a chair and waited for someone to finally speak. But when Snape finally turned around, I could see pure fear in his eyes, and somehow I knew, I was the reason for it all.

"_**She wants Gryffindor's sword and HE…" **_He said, pointing to Dumbledore _**"-wants me to just give it to her.**_" He snapped. I saw everyone's eyes widen at that, and looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look along with the others.

"_**All the sword can do is destroy a few items. And moreover, we can always have Snape get it back when we need it. Not letting her have it would only out his life in danger. And I definitely do not want him to die.**_"

"_**Sure! It would be better to have Harry die at the hands of the dark lord?**_" He asked, losing every ounce of control he had over himself. "_**Every one of us here knows it that all she wants is for her father to return, for the dark lord to return. And she bloody knows what she's doing!**_" He snapped. I knew things were getting to out of control, and that I would have to step in now.

"_**Professor Snape, it would only be wise to let her have the sword. The least she can do is slay a few lives. But she has done nothing such so far. I doubt that she wants to kill people. If so, the wizarding world would have been a mess by now. But it seems that we are safer now, even from those death eaters. Even they are at bay.**_" I spoke up. And knowing his inner turmoil, I added in a soft voice.

"_**Nothing would happen to Harry, I am here only to protect him. We all are. That is our sole determination at the moment.**_"

I spoke to him in a voice and tone, which would let him know that it was not me, but the light rider speaking. And probably getting my note, he sighed in defeat and nodded. I hated to hide it from them who she was, even if I knew it. I hated to hide it from Snape. I watched as Dumbledore handed him the sword and as Snape seemed to still be reluctant. I walked over and squeezed his hand, letting him know that I too knew what I was doing. He smiled weakly before walking off with the sword.

The rest of the days had passed on in similar fashion. I often seemed to somehow bump into the hard chest of Cedric in the corridor, and often found myself in his company in the library too. The friendship between us was growing rapidly and I soon found myself enjoying his company. He seemed to know what I wanted, always. My secret admirer also was never at bay. As the days passed by, I found myself longing for him, and now I received a peck from him on my cheeks almost every day, but he never showed himself. Until…

I was walking to the library after having my lunch in a hurried manner. I was growing rather worried about my O.W.L's and was getting irritated when my secret admirer seemed to pop out of anywhere and nowhere and give me a peck on the cheeks every day, still won't reveal himself. I lost every ounce of patience I had left. And then suddenly, he appeared out of the corner, gave me a peck and disappeared, as always. Frustrated, I started shouting to the empty corridor.

"_**Hey! If you are bloody so scared of revealing yourself, from where did you bloody gather the courage to kiss me? When are you going to finally reveal yourself? I am frustrated by you! Show yourself or just leave me alone!**_" I shouted. I then heard a hand creep around my waist, but I could not turn back. His hand held my face in the same position, not letting it shift an inch. I could feel his lips near my ears.

"C_**ome to the astronomy tower after dinner today!**_" he whispered in my ears. This was the first time I heard his voice, or so I thought. It was rough and groggy though, as though from lack of sleep. I found myself blushing furiously as I thought about finally meeting him. I paid no attention to any classes after that. And soon I was walking up to the astronomy tower under the invisibility cloak, which I had "borrowed" from Harry, without letting him know.

Though as soon as I entered, I found my lips being captured in a heated kiss by my admirer. He then let go of me, though reluctantly. I looked up expectantly at his face only to find it hidden in a cloak. I frowned and he chucked on seeing the frown on my face. He then slid his arm around my waist and led me in. He then turned to me with a broad smile on his face, and his steel grey eyes filled with happiness.

"_**You see, I am not yet ready to reveal myself darling. As much ever I may fancy you, I am not sure of my own feelings yet.**_" That was something that made my eyes go wide.

"_**What do you mean not ready yet? How can you possibly ki….**_"

She had lost control over her anger, but was stopped from shouting by a pair of lips capturing hers in an alluring kiss. She was soon lost in him, that she forgot she was supposed to be angry on him and stopped struggling against him. It was then that he broke off with a chuckle and a mischievous look.

"_**That seems to be a pretty good and "effective" way of quieting you Ms. Granger!**_" He spoke. "_**And I wouldn't mind you getting angry every time I am with you, if I get to quieten you like this.**_"

I blushed furiously at his comment and laid my head on his shoulder a bit contentedly instead of replying with yet another witty sentence. He seemed to be enjoying my company just as much as me for he just pulled me closer to him and let me sleep him in arms for a while, and I had no worries at the moment, not even the fact that I was lying in someone's arms whom I did not even know.

Whom I now loved a lot. Too much to even think about him without me made me want to break into tears. But as soon as the thought entered my mind he just pulled me closer and stood up and led me out to look at the night sky. He sure knew how to lighten the tension in the environment and how to brighten my mood. Then after about an hour, he led me off the tower and towards the Gryffindor dorms. That night was the first and many followed after that night.

The days went by in a blur, and though he refused to reveal himself to me, we spent a lot of time together, the rest of my time spent away, either as the light rider, or with Cedric, or with my friends or with Snape, Sirius or Lupin. I was too happy with the life I now lived, that all my problems were laid aside. Snape had given the placed the sword in the Malfoy Manor, though reluctantly. And seeing his reluctance, she had promised to reveal herself soon.

**How was it? Like it? Or is it too bad or too fast? Lemme know, please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, followed or fav'd, your great guys! Thanks to those silent readers too. I am glad to have my story getting this attention, and to know its good enough. I hope to do better!

Dark Princess's point of view:

The days were passing by in a blur, and due to lack of attack or actions, the death eaters had started doubting me. They no longer had faith in me, and neither did Snape have. I was left debating with myself, should I stage attacks, hurting the muggles and muggleborns, or just continue on with my plans. For without the faith and belief and fear of the death eaters in me, I was nothing, the success of my plan stood no chance.

I sighed and lay back on the bed, thinking. I had a meeting to attend the next day. Of course, it was with the death eaters. But it was a meeting none the less. They were growing impatient to kill those muggles and muggleborns out there. The blood purity was a stupid craze now. I wondered, at times what was wrong with muggleborns. Muggles, understandable, the way my father was, the way these people are, but muggleborns? They were witches and wizards too after all.

I sighed and retired to the comfort of my bed. I had a lot to be taken care of the next day. I also had to retrieve the trust of the death eaters, I couldn't trust them roaming out there without anyone to control them. They would destroy the wizarding world. I also needed to get the sword of Gryffindor back to Hogwarts. I needed to start using it now, no one would possibly suspect a thing, and no one knows who I am so far.

I had a big day tomorrow. Convincing Snape would be something. That was a bloody competing task. Winning the Tri-Wizard tournament would have been preferable, but this. I sighed. And the job I was about to do the next day wasn't an easy task either. When was killing someone an easy job? No matter who it is! With those thoughts, and many others, I fell asleep.

**Hermione's point of view:**

I opened my eyes to welcome the warm rays of the sun falling on my eyes. I squinted my eyes before adjusting to the light. I peered out of the window. It wasn't a bad day. Neither was it too sunny, nor too cold. It was, in fact, a perfect day to carry on with my plans. I thought about it before taking a deep breath to control myself. I looked around my dorm to find my other roommates still sleeping soundly. I let a smile adore my lips on its own accord.

This was something I waited for everyday. This meant I had the bathroom all to myself; that is until one of them woke up. I risked a glance at the clock. Great, it was just five in the morning. And my roommates weren't morning people. They wouldn't wake up for at least another two hours. I let the smile creep into existence on my face once again, as I grabbed my toiletries and went in to the washroom, freshened up, had a bath, brushed my teeth, dressed up and finally stepped out after around one hour.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled to myself. I was indeed looking pretty if I should say so myself. It was a Sunday; I would have no classes, which always meant more time with my secret admirer. I looked at myself again. The plain white tank top, a mini skirt and black leggings looked perfect on me. My hair had been tied in a pony with a few curls framing my face. I bit of the lip gloss and eye liner that complimented the outfit with black pumps. I looked alluring and I felt I had done a pretty good job.

I left the dorm and went down for breakfast. I sat down at the table to be joined shortly by Cedric and his friends, again. I smiled at them. They never left me stay alone, though the article about me, tipped off by comments from pansy, they had been talking about was never printed. I checked the papers everyday for no avail, but they still stuck with me, and we had grown pretty close.

I took a plate and filled it with toasts, eggs, chips, potatoes and a few glasses of pumpkin juice. I took a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice for myself and started eating. I looked at them with amusement as they ate off my plate. They never took a plate of their own when they sat with me, and nicked off my plate, and I got used to it. I saw the contents of my plate vanish in minutes. They ate like elephants, but not like Ron, they were decent enough.

"_**Know what guys? I guess I am joining you at your table tomorrow.**_" I said, hoping that they would have heard me. I smiled when she realized that they did as they all jerked their heads towards her in confusion. I shrugged before finally replying.

"_**Figured out that maybe then you would take out your own plates! I pity these poor Gryffindors, having a single elephant was being too difficult to handle. Having four of them join the single elephant? We do not wish to starve!**_"

I smiled when they narrowed their eyes, which implied that they actually understood. They huffed and left the table, muttering something that sounded so much like, "_so much for growing close to a friend's girlfriend._" As they sat at the Hufflepuff table, I let my eyes widen with shock at that. A friend's girlfriend? Were they the friends of my secret admirer? Maybe they were, and they knew me. But he never mentioned anything about letting my identity slip to his friends. He had a bloody lot of explaining to do!

I was about to leave when I saw Harry and Ron enter the great hall. I raised my eyebrows. It was just 06:30am and they were already awake. This meant something was going on between the boys. Cause even they weren't morning people. I looked at them questioningly. The boys smiled a bright smile muttering something about a day out with Sirius and Lupin at the Whomping willow.

Before I could say a thing to oppose though, an owl flew down to me with a letter. I opened it, but before I could read it, a few more owls flew in. And to my surprise, though all of them were for me, and were hate mails, one was addressed to the "**The light rider**_**.**_" I looked at the staff table, but then I realized that it was empty, they had left already. I was though, confused by the hate mails. Why in the name of Merlin was I getting them?

Just then another owl flew in with the daily prophet. I untied the paper from its foot and dropped a few coins in the coin pouch it carried before it flew away. I bit my lower lip in frustration though when I realized that I did not get my change. I muttered to myself that the costs were becoming too high. I then risked a glance at the paper and as I unfolded the paper my eyes widened and soon I was shaking with rage.

"_**Pansy Parkinson!**_" I shrieked in fury as I drew back from the table, letting the chairs to fall to the ground as I stomped off to the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. Without hesitation, and still shaking in rage, as soon as I reached the portrait, I told the password "_pureblood_" and got in the Slytherin common rooms, causing the eyes of many Slytherins eyes to widen in shock on seeing a muggle born in their dorm.

As a few of them tried to stop me, I drew out her wand and hit them all with many random spells. The stunning curse, the body binding curse, the lightning pain curse, the _avis _and _Oppungo_ curse cast together, _Confringo _curse, _Expulse_ curse, _Furnunculus_ charm, leg binding curse and many others were part of those cast by me. The lightning pain curse was one invented by a very dark wizard that causes the body and mind of a person to burn from within like when it is hit by a lightning bolt.

The other Slytherins widened their eyes, on seeing me cast random yet dangerous spells at those who tried to stop me, and they stayed out of my way. I huffed and headed to the girls' dorms, but though as soon as I reached the last stair, I turned around, on second thought and got down and continued to the boys' dorm, still stomping and shaking in rage. I went into the boys' dorm and into none other than Draco Malfoy's dorm, to find Pansy there, as I expected her to be.

With a flick of my hand, without the help of my trusted wand, I threw everyone in the room other than Pansy out. Shouts and yelps of pain could be heard from inside the room, as the Slytherins tried in vain to break in to the room. After about fifteen minutes, I came out, though still shaking with rage, feeling a bit triumphant and stomped back to the great hall, only to find Cedric and his friends follow me along with Harry and Ron. I had not noticed them there.

As soon as I sat back at my place, I risked a glance at the paper and people around me could feel my anger growing again. I saw from the corner of my eyes, a group of Slytherins towering over Draco Malfoy who was carrying a rather bloody pile which was one Pansy Parkinson, to the hospital wing, fear and anger in his eyes. I could also see him muttering something about "_**the wits of the mudblood.**_"

I glared at him. I had had enough already, and then he suddenly he flew back and collided into the wall there. Then everyone in the room could hear a booming voice fill the hall.

"_**I remember forbidding every single pure blood here from using that word, or from assaulting the muggleborns ever, without my bloody permission. You mainly Draco Malfoy, and you bloody moron have the wits to go against me, the Dark Princess?**_"

The anger was evident in her voice, and it was being played in everyone's mind and not spoken. She was indeed protective about her identity. Everyone in the hall shivered as Draco was once again thrown from one end to the other, crashing to the wall once more. He had only just recovered from the previous attack he had attained from the dark princess and he had the audacity to risk facing it again.

As soon as the assault had stopped, the fellow students of Hogwarts all turned to stare at me with an amused expression as they realized I was the sole cause for Pansy's state and in a way for Draco's state too. As soon as the Slytherins were out of their reverie, their heads snapped back to Pansy and Draco from me. They rushed forward to help Pansy and Draco to get to the hospital wing.

After a second, everyone could hear Madame Pomfrey's yells as she shouted on seeing her new patients' conditions. And then the painful shouts emitting from Pansy and Draco as they were being healed. Not wanting to hear any more of it, as soon as the Slytherins returned from the hospital wing, they cast a silencing charm on the door to the hospital wing and got back and sat down to finish their breakfasts.

Many of the people could be seen snatching the paper from the others to see what had caused such a temper fit from Hermione. Hermione eyed the article once again with anger as it lay in front of her. There in front of her, the Prophet lay, insulting her to the very core possible, but why should it matter to her? Her parents never read the paper did they? She sighed and looked a last time back at the paper. Harry then got the paper and read the article once and I saw his eyes widen and flash with anger.

**Hermione Granger, the playgirl of Hogwarts and attention lover?**

**We had let out the happenings of the recent event on the day of the third task of tri-wizard tournament, and it is now known to the entire world that Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, the brightest witch of her age, is our new savior, who had saved the wizarding world from the clutches of He-who-must-not-be-named just like Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived did. **

**We had had a little chat with the headmaster, and it appears that she has been reluctant to have an interview and let out her secrets and the details about the day to us, much to our dismay. A fellow unknown Slytherin had reported through an owl that Hermione Granger is ashamed to face the world after her tries to cheat and steal the cup had been revealed to everyone. **

**I feel it to be our duty that she has nothing to be ashamed of, as had she not thought of committing such a shameful act, we would not have our "chosen one" amidst us, and would have instead had he-who-must-not-be-named ruling us, spreading chaos around the world. We are indeed thankful to her for falling so low as to steal the cup, which led to the change in the direction of the events. **

**It has also come to our attention that she has got herself a huge fan club within Hogwarts and is, in fact, enjoying the attention she has been getting. It has come to the light that she loves to be the center of attention and is indeed an attention seeker, unlike her supposed character. She has her fan club follow her everywhere around the castle, and is talking all the other students into joining her "little" fan club. **

"_**you indeed have nothing to worry about, neither do you need to try hard, for we are thankful for your shameful act, we would all have been probably dead, and you would not have to try very hard, for we are all part of your little fan club with no question, and it would no longer stay little!**_**" Said an unknown muggleborn wizard living in muggle London.**

**It is also known that Hermione Granger is quite a heart throb at Hogwarts, attracting the hearts of many, including one Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory and many others. A fellow Slytherin from Hogwarts has reported that Harry Potter seems to spend most of her time with Hermione and that Cedric Diggory has also been spotted with Hermione Granger a lot. **

**It is in fact true that Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory and many others are in for an heart break, and a very bad one at that, seeing as they had lost their hearts to a very pretty and a very popular female, and our savior, at that. More details are on the line for all our readers, for I am sure, she would soon realize that she indeed has nothing to feel ashamed of.**

**She would soon realize that we are all indeed grateful to her for her "crime" as she considers it, and would consider giving an interview. Would be back with more details about both, the recent events, and our little heart throb of Hogwarts sooner than you would be expecting it. Till then, keep your eyes open, for who knows when you can possibly catch the eyes of our savior and she is interested? **

**Rita Skeeter.**

**Daily Prophet's staff writer.**

One could see all the anger radiating out and wrapping around him, if not from the heating of the atmosphere, then from the infuriated eyes of Harry Potter. Pansy indeed had a hell of a rotten luck. As soon as she saw the infuriated Harry, she knew it would be worse to let Cedric look at it, even worse, Ron, He had a hell of a temper problem, and if he lost it, then Pansy would lose the only little life she had left in her.

In the next second, however, before anyone else could snatch it from anyone else, all the copies of the daily prophet in the hall were burnt to ashes in an instant, and the voice of the dark princess filled every ones' minds again.

"_**The case of Pansy Parkinson had been well dealt with, any further harm to the girl is forbidden. Follow my orders or face the fate Malfoy faced and stay within the walls of the hospital dorm for weeks, and the headmaster is to inform the parents of both the bloody students about their condition. It is not a request but an order Albus Dumbledore!**_"

All the others flinched at the coldness in her voice, but not one uttered a word, but no one knew about the teachers or the headmaster, as they had not been in the room, but they did come running in and went past all the students and in to the hospital wing to inspect their students' condition.

I smirked to myself before catching Harry and Ron and walking away from the hall and could see Cedric's friend do the same with Cedric, much to my relief. The last thing I wanted was for Ron or Cedric or his friends to know about the contents of the article. They would create a chaos and Pansy's fate would be worse if they decided it than if decided by Voldemort himself.

I led them to the common room, and asked Ron to move on to their dorms. As I wanted him to, Harry stayed back. As soon as I saw Ron's back disappear and was sure he was out of ear shot, I turned to Harry.

"_**Not a word to Ron!**_"

I said, and before he could reply, I turned and walked off and entered my own dorm, and was glad to have the dorm empty, and some privacy to myself. I sighed wishing it would wash off all my worries but knew it wouldn't. I all but wished for my secret admirer to come and wrap me in his protective arms and pick me in a warm embrace. But knowing better than to believe in things that were impossible, I lay down on my bed. I could feel paper crumbling under me, and I let my hands wander the pockets of my robes, only to have it out clutching a letter.

The letter to the light rider.

I eagerly tore it off, wishing it was some good news. I did have plans for the rest of the day, and going by those plans in this temper would probably the worst idea. As soon as I saw the handwriting, I was confirmed that it was indeed from Snape, from my God father. I smiled before I unfolded the parchment to read its contents.

_Light rider,_

_I am now proud about your decision concerning the confrontation of the dark princess, though I still am not happy. You had risked your life, and it was reckless of you to do so. But none-the-less I am proud. And my apologies for not giving you the information you needed earlier, but you did ask for information about the death eaters' loyalty. _

_As far as I am aware, the names of those who joined the Dark Lord in compulsion and out of fear are:_

_Severus Snape, who is no longer loyal to the dark side, acting as a spy for the light side, and who wishes to be out of the danger of losing his life, for he now has a god daughter to look after too._

_Peter Pettigrew. He may have betrayed his friends, but that was out of fear._

_Igor Karkaroff._

_The Giants, out of selfishness, for the privileges the Dark Lord promised to provide them. _

_Werewolves, out of fear of their leader Fenrir Greyback._

_Avery._

_Crabbe sr. and Goyle sr., due to their pureblood beliefs._

_Thorfinn Rowle._

_Jugson._

_Rodolphus, out of fear of Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Walden Macnair._

_Augustus Rookwood._

_Selwyn and_

_Wikes._

_Though most of them are now free, a few are not, still not trusting the Dark Princess. I happen to be bound due to Dumbledore's orders, and my own grief over some one's death. But I no longer wish to stay within her ranks, not even as a spy for Dumbledore. Rodolphus is still in the ranks out of fear of his wife. And so are the werewolves, out of the fear of their leader. The giants are just blinded by their greed. _

_And I do not know why, but though the dark princess has had the sword with her at the manor for almost a month now, she has not taken a step, and now I doubt her intentions. She may have needed it for some important cause, like bringing back her father, which I doubt is probably the only reason behind every single one of her action. I wish for you to stay safe, and away from her path, and your secret is indeed safe with me, as long as you are out of trouble. _

_Former death eater,_

_Snape._

I smiled a bit to myself, though he did not know, he had indeed helped me a lot by letting me know about the giants and the werewolves. I knew I had heard somewhere about this Fenrir Greyback, but I couldn't place my finger on it yet. Maybe Remus would know about it. I got off my bed and headed for Remus's office.

Though I was not very happy when I returned after about an hour. I was in fact, infuriated, and the temper fit I had earlier during breakfast was nothing in front of what I felt now. This bloody werewolf had been biting kids at a very young age, taken them in his pack, and had raised them so they could be of aid to the dark lord on reaching a certain age. And he had been the one who bit Remus.

I got in my room and locked myself in. Wanting the comfort of absolute silence around me, I placed a silencing spell around myself. I took my toiletries and walked into the washroom to get fresh. After about half an hour, I walked out fully dressed in robes for the evening and I once again went through my plans for the rest of the day. It was time for lunch, and I knew if I stopped for it, I wouldn't have enough time. I wouldn't be returning until after eight, that I knew all too well.

I walked off the room, and noticing that my costume would raise questions, and probably also doubts, I placed a dissolution charm on myself before I walked off the door to the common room. I found both Harry and Ron asleep on the couches in the room by the fire. They would have been thinking about my sudden outburst and probably fallen asleep in the process.

I smiled at them, enjoying their friendship and their care and concern for me to its fullest at the moment. I knew I would no longer be their old friend, once I got caught up in my plans. Maybe neither would they. At that thought, the smile faltered and a tear escaped from the corner of my eyes. She wiped it off hastily and muttered a sorry to them, in spite of them being asleep and walked off.

She left the castle and left the grounds and was soon on her way to Hogsmeade. She thought it better to walk to Hogsmeade this time, as she needed to know if there were in fact any death eaters creating chaos in the place as she doubted them to. On reaching the village, she was content and happy that they were not, and she apparated away to her destination.

She apparated back to Hogwarts at around nine in the night, but with Severus right behind her. And he was, for some reason a bit off at the moment for some reason, though Hermione smiled back at him for just an instant and took off and ran straight to her dorms and fell asleep. However Snape could not sleep peacefully. He was very afraid for his god daughter, and to some extent afraid of her too. He kept repeating the day's events in his mind, and with those thoughts running in his mind, he fell asleep.

**How was it? I know.. Don't be mad at me for leaving you all on a cliff hanger, and keeping the events of the night they spent to myself, at least at the moment. I would probably let it out in the next chapter, or the next coming chapters, as you would have all guessed it already. Well how was it? Please lemme know! Reviews! Am waiting for them! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey readers! Thank you a lot for your reviews, PMs, favorites and follows. I appreciate it a lot, not that I can show it… but yet, thanks a lot! Means a lot… though a bit of a help with a few ideas would have been helpful too! But anyways, sorry I was a bit struck with college, I don't get the time to fast as frequently as I used to. Now the story… **

**Snape's point of view:**

As soon as I completed my dinner, I waited no longer; I left the castle for the meeting. I was indeed very worried about my god daughter. I had not caught a glimpse of her face the entire day today, and I doubted I would until late in the night, if I sneaked into her dorms to make sure she was asleep. That was when I would finally see her; that I was sure of.

I sighed and left the hall to get to my private quarters in the castle once I had my dinner. I needed to get dressed in the default official death eater costume before I could get to the manor. I dressed in black. A black outfit, a black robe, and a black cloak over it, and hid my face in my hood. I looked one last time at myself and sighed. I hated the outfit; I hated ever being a death eater. But I had no choice, did I? I left my office and got out of the castle gates before anyone could notice me. As soon as I was out, I apparated away to the manor.

As I walked up the steps to the door of the manor, I kept recalling the contents of my letter to Mia I sent earlier today, and I could only hope that I wasn't the reason she had been missing since the morning. I could only hope against hope that I had myself set a dangerous task for her by confessing my doubts to her. I shook off my thoughts; I could let them out to the dark princess too.

But before I could take another step or even move, I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I instantly stiffened and the bearer of the hand took it off. I looked back to find the dark princess looking at me with wide pleading eyes, as if begging for apology to scare or startle me. She certainly did catch me off guard though, as I realized I had let no walls to shield the secret of Hermione being the rider. But as I tried to occlude the memory, she shook her head sadly.

"_**It's of no use! Get in, am freezing.**_"

She spoke in a low voice, laced with sadness, hardly audible. My eyes widened at that. She knew, she actually now knew Hermione was the rider, and that she was my god daughter. I had myself put Hermione's life in danger. I regretted having ever forced her to reveal her secret to me. I let her down. I could feel a lone tear wander down my cheek, but I couldn't let her see. I moved away letting her access to the door before I got in after her.

Once I was inside though, she did not even as much as look at me. She walked straight ahead and settled in the head chair, as if she were the only person in the room, and we were all just things lying around like scum. But as soon as the thought passed my mind, her eyes shot up to me, and before I could make out her expression, she looked away.

"_**I bloody do not have to remind you to have your seats every idiotic day I am here! I have a bloody meeting to hold. So get to your seats, NOW!**_"

She practically yelled at everyone. And for a second her eyes darted back to me with a smirk for a split moment before she looked away. We blinked at her furiousness violently, but everyone complied with her orders though. The incidents that had taken place at Hogwarts earlier today had not escaped the eager ears of the others in room. And so they were all terrified to face her temper. Seeing everyone sit, I took my own seat on the right of the dark princess.

She slowly looked around and took in every single person in the room's features. She seemed to be thinking about something far too important to have ever even crossed our minds. And by the looks of it, she looked far too angry at us for some reason.

Her eyes then landed on the dead pile that was Peter Pettigrew. Though he had been killed in the previous meeting, no one had even thought about discarding her body, for they thought that the princess needed a puppet to discard all her temper on, none of them knew how wrong they were. None knew that they would soon be paying for every single betrayal too. Her eyes then flicked away and finally landed on the Carrow's.

"_**You, Amycus need to apparate to the giants and I want to meet their leader. They need to be here within an hour.**_"

She said looking at the Carrow brother; then her eyes flicked to his sister.

"_**And you Alecto will have to pay a visit to the werewolves, and I want their leader, Fenrir Greyback here too within an hour. Now leave immediately, and no harm must be done to any muggle or witch on your way back with the giant and the werewolf!**_"

And upon finally receiving some orders, the Carrow siblings nodded enthusiastically before apparating away to their said destinations. Little did they know about the problems that would arise, or the dangers they would be facing in convincing them to come, for the dark princess had sent them an owl each explaining the reason they had been summoned for.

As soon as they had apparated away, she turned to me, to see me sweating all over in fear, and she could say that I had freaked out a bit too much fearing her motives. The giants and the werewolves were both terrible creatures. I knew not what she wanted with them now, had she perhaps forgotten all about them, and remembered them from my memories as I had mentioned them in the letter? Oh no! What had I done!

"_**Would you just relax, for Merlin's sake?**_" She snapped and all the heads turned to her, as none knew it was pointed to me. I gulped and could feel a knot settle deep in my stomach. But then before I could as much as nod, she looked at Malfoy and raised her eyebrows questioningly. And understanding what her question was, he nodded immediately. She got up from her chair and made for the door to get to her temporary room in the manor. She stopped at the door and looked back.

"_**I want the children of every single death eater to be present here within the next hour, and those who hadn't had the time to have your dinner, you might go ahead. I DO NOT want to hear any grumbling or roaring stomachs in the middle of my meeting.**_"

With that said, she left to her room to have her dinner. I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening as she mentioned the children. She wasn't going to torture them was she? What had they done? Had she had a row with one of the death eater's son or daughter? If she had, then whoever it was, they had a worst imaginable fate. Merlin save those kids.

Hearing every single one of my thoughts, she shook her head and continued in to her room and only returned after an hour. Only after she was sure that the children, the leader of the giant and the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback was here. After conveying that everyone was here, she finally left the comfort of the silence of her room and proceeded down the stairs and entered the living room once again, only to have her anger reach its peak as she saw the werewolf.

Suddenly the werewolf was on the ground, shouting, shaking, and sweating all over. Her mental Cruciatus! At its peak! At times it seemed to me that she was scarier than her father when she wanted to be. Her eyes immediately darted to me with raised eyebrows. I blinked in surprise at that before I realized that she could read minds. I shrugged as she chuckled. That was a first!

She then broke away her eye contact and her eyes darted back to the werewolf, as scary and evil as ever. I saw her cast curse after curse on the werewolf as I wondered what his crime had been. She then stopped abruptly, and the werewolf was lifted from the round and laid on the table. She motioned for the bruised Carrow siblings and the giant to take seats. Following their lead, everyone took their seats.

"_**So, where are the children?**_" The dark princess asked Luscious.

"_**In the next room; waiting to serve under you princess.**_" He replied. That was enough to have him be attacked by another torture curse.

"_**I do not need kids in my ranks!**_" She sneered. "_**Now get them in!**_"

She ordered him. Luscious nodded hysterically, still shaking due to the torture he had just undergone. He left the room and came back accompanied by Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and many other pureblood children, who were all sons or daughters of death eaters. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were still in the worst shape.

"_**Your highness**_" Pansy muttered. Somehow the dark princess knew that she had faced enough for the day already.

"_**Oh, don't fake it here! You have nothing to fear. I just wanted to know your opinions about blood purity and the muggles.**_"

She revealed to them all. She saw many of them look at each other, confused of her intentions, considering the answer they should give her. She could see the conflict they were facing within themselves by reading their minds. A simple occlumency is all it took her to slide deep into their minds. Though busy reading their minds, she did not miss the exchange between Draco Malfoy and his father.

"_**You are no kid Malfoy! You needn't consult your dad for every single question I ask you!**_" She snapped.

His eyes widened at that. He did not think she was very attentive and observant as a small child as she was. After all she was just in school yet. She indeed had two more years of schooling left after she completed this year. She was indeed very sharp. He nodded apologetically to her and gave his father one last look, though that look had emotions I had never thought I would see the emotions they showed now in his eyes: fear and dread. I smirked to myself.

"_**You are all welcome to present your views about the theory and beliefs of the blood purity!**_"

She stated rather glumly. All the young teenagers just looked at each other, still unsure until one of them finally made up their mind, and with a determined look, stepped up in forward of the dark princess. Though the dark princess could sense his uncertainty, everyone in the room could also see the determined look and straight face that he held.

"_**Your highness**_" He bowed low in front of her. "_**I… I think… I think…**_" He stuttered.

"_**Just spit it out!**_" She snapped. I felt a tinge of worry for the kid, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to speak, or do anything about his fear.

"_** .hedidnottrustusnotingwewerejustkidsbutyouyourself areakid!**_"

He rushed on. The dark princess blinked, having not heard a word he said and understanding nothing. As the irritation she was feeling seemed to be taking over her other senses, her magic coiled around her, and sensing her anger and irritation, he spoke again.

"_**I think we as children too should be allowed to join your ranks as your death eaters. The dark lord did not deem us worthy and never let us join seeing as we were all just kids. He did not trust us noting that we were just kids, but you, my princess, are yourself a kid.**_" He spoke unsurely. That cracked the dark princess's emotions, and she felt a pang of anger at being called a kid.

"_**And your name would be?**_"

"_**Artus Carrow, your highness**_"

"_**You think you can compare yourself to me, you filthy little slut!**_"

She snapped at him, and in the blink of an eye, he was on the ground shouting in pain. The Carrow siblings flinched as they saw their nephew on the ground, writhing in pain. But they stayed put, not uttering a word. Though I think that he deserved it, comparing himself to the dark princess. Was the boy insane?

"_**Next!**_" The princess snapped, as the boy suddenly stopped screaming, and coiled into a corner. After a moment of hesitation, Parkinson stepped forward.

"_**I think you, your highness, should start staging attacks on the muggles and abandoning the muggleborns from Hogwarts. They are not worth the knowledge.**_" She commented. But before the dark princess could reply, Malfoy stepped forward.

"_**My highness, am sorry if I am opposing you in any way. I mean no disrespect to you or the dark lord, but I think that killing the muggleborns and muggles would be a waste of time.**_" He stated, though he was still feeling a bit unsure.

"_**You are saying this, Draco Malfoy? What happened to your enmity towards the muggleborns? If I am not wrong, only today you insulted one Hermione Granger, despite my orders, not that you were not punished.**_" She stated, with raised eyebrows.

"_**Your highness, personal dislikes aside, I do not believe in the concept of blood purity, even the first wizard to have stepped on this earth must have been the son of a muggle family princess. Even the dark lord himself had a muggle father!**_" He stated though he was now shivering visibly. The dark princess simply raised an eyebrow at him, before moving on, and after having finally reading all the views and thoughts of the teenagers there; she turned to the adults, with not as much as a second glance towards them once. He then suddenly turned to the Werewolf lying on the table with a glare.

"_**You have the bloody audacity to question me, you bloody whore?**_" She sneered at him. He just blinked, not understanding why he was being so insulted.

"_**You want to bloody know what happened? You son of a bitch!**_" She snapped! "_**I ain't so weak as to need kids as werewolves in my ranks! What were you thinking, biting kids, and then training them so they could join the Dark Lord's ranks? Could join my circle?**_"

She snapped and hit him with a rather powerful curse never heard of before, and then her gaze turned to Luscious, who nodded shakily. He then stood up, and pointing his wand at the werewolf, AK'ed him. She then turned to the giant and spoke in what she thought was a controlled tone of her voice, which wouldn't betray her emotions, how wrong she was!

"_**You might want to join the light side, for I have no intentions of fulfilling my father's orders. I haven't become so weak yet to need giants in my control. You ain't getting anything. You may leave.**_"

She spoke to him in a rather calm voice, not a hint of fear in her voice, like many would have expected of a young teenager. She then turned to us, ignoring the sneering and glares she was receiving from the giant, totally neglecting his presence in the room. She turned her gaze to the kids, and just for a second, it settled on Draco. She still was amused. She then turned back to her "loyal" death eaters.

"_**What, may I ask do you think about the thoughts of your children?**_"

She asked them, (ignore me, I have no children!) seemingly still calm. Luscious stepped forward, once glared daggers at his son, which made by her looks, even the dark princess think along the lines of "_if looks could kill…_" and then faced the dark princess, and with his head held high, spoke up.

"_**I think that the thoughts of my son are totally crap, and my son is himself really worthless! He is an insult to the entire Malfoy family.**_"

He spat and turned to glare at his son once more. The dark princess was soon fed up, as she received similar, almost the same replies from the parents of every children who were against the dark lord and wanted to at least stay neutral if not join the light side. From their thoughts, even I could read, many of them were planning to join the order once they were of age, which was not hidden from the dark princess too.

"_**Oh you may join the order with every rights and freedom. I never needed anyone to help me! Though I do encourage it that you could at least tell it out openly, unlike many of the other grown up death eaters!**_" She stated, already getting rather bored. Her attention though was snapped to Luscious once again, as he spoke again.

"_**I think Miss. Parkinson is right your highness! You should, in fact, start staging attacks on the muggles and muggleborns, as the people have lost their fear over the dark side and the circle of death **_eaters" He stated.

"_**I agree, you highness, with Pansy for stating that we start attacking. Its' high time they realize their foolishness of abandoning their fear!**_" Mr. Parkinson agreed.

"_**Yeah, we do not see any other plan formulating just as yet! And we definitely do not want the people to lose the fear and respect they have over and for us.**_"

Crabbe Sr. stated and many other death eaters nodded in approval. The princess seemed to be debating with herself, before she finally nodded ever so slightly, looking defeated and… worried? But then sensing something from Luscious as he glared at Draco and as Draco shivered under the gaze, she snapped her attention to Luscious.

"_**I do not appreciate such attitude and actions from my death eaters, and definitely not towards their sons!**_"

She then looked at Malfoy with what looked like a sympathetic and understanding look.

"_**He may be your father and have some rights over you, but not for doing those! You may be a brat, for all I are, but you are no more gonna experience such treatment from your father, or anyone else, ever! You are never returning to the Malfoy Manor. You are never facing your worst fears ever again Draco Malfoy! You would spend every vacation of yours at Hogwarts. And you are no more under the care of one Luscious Malfoy! You would be, hence forth under Snape's care!**_"

She then turned away. "_**And I want the legal papers ready and signed by next week Malfoy!**_" She snapped at Luscious. Draco Malfoy, for Merlin knew what reason looked thankful and relieved and nodded thankfully. And just as the teenagers all turned to leave again, she called them back.

"_**And remember, no matter what happens, you are not to insult the muggle born wizards. I have been receiving them since my entrance to Hogwarts, and I DO NOT WANT anyone face the same!**_"

The children all nodded and left. She then turned to me, and for some reason, I started shaking all over, and I knew whatever she wanted, was not good! I mean, she was already going to stage attacks on muggles here forth, it would probably only get worse, now that she has finally started acting, not that I am happy about it! I was worried about my god daughter as it was, and the dark princess was scaring the shit out of me!

"_**Snape, get me the Gryffindor's sword. I wish to take it to Hogwarts with me!**_"

She ordered and my eyes widened and as a house elf came to me with the sword, I snatched it from him, and clutched it tight, willing the dark princess to just vanish and never come back! My god daughter and her friends were already in enough trouble without her having the sword, I couldn't, wouldn't let her have this!

"_**Oh.., please let your first target be the filthy little muggleborn Granger! Let her blood be the one to stain this clean and washed sword!**_"

Mr. Parkinson spoke up with enthusiasm evident in his voice! But for some reason, the Dark princess seemed taken aback, and she looked at me.

"_**In my room professor Snape, NOW!**_" And she disappeared.

I felt my eyes get watery, and prepared myself to face her tortures. I looked around and noticed everyone giving me pitiful glances. And just as I was about to leave, Draco came to be and handed me a piece of wet parchment (Hey, Malfoy had been crying! :O) with something scribbled on it. He asked me to give it to the dark princess before she spoke a word, muttering something about it may probably save me, glared daggers at his father, and left the room and headed towards the fireplace.

I took the note from him, smiled at his retreating back, thinking about the trust he now had on me. I was now guardian of two. But how they would cope with each other, only Merlin knew. And if I would remain their guardian after a few moments, only the dark princess knew! I sighed and walked off, and entered her room, expecting to be attacked by a torture curse, but instead had the dark princess clung to be and soon my robes were wet. She was crying! That was surprising!

"_**How can I stage attacks on those muggles and muggleborns out there, when they least expect it? How can I shatter their hopes, when they have finally believed in the little light they see. How can I let the fear arise once again, that they have finally gotten over it? I do not want people to live every minute of their life in fear, wondering if they would stay alive the next minute. I do not want them to spend it in fear like I did, until I found out who I am! I do want my father back, but only my father, not their fear! How do I do that?**_"

She mumbled, and I was taken aback by her words. She had spent most of her life in fear of death from the death eaters? Just like everyone else had? She hadn't known of her identity till recently she had finally figured it out! But then, her next two words made me think over her again! I could no more believe her! It may be her trick to convince me.

"_**The sword**_" and though she did not move away, and though her face was still hidden and she was still clung to me, she held out her hand for the sword. I just shook my head and clutched it tighter in my hand.

"_**Why?**_" She muttered, shaking as she sobbed into me.

"_**Attacks in the school, attacks on Potter, on Granger, the Weasleys', the head master! I cannot allow that! The granger would be the first to die, wouldn't she, like everyone wants?**_"

He asked, though unsure if he could ask her the questions. But what startled him was her reaction. She shook her head and slowly let go of me, though her head was still hung low so I couldn't see her.

"_**I wouldn't hurt your god daughter. I wouldn't hurt any students or staffs for that matter!**_" She stated.

"_**How can I believe you?**_" I asked her!

"_**You do not have to, just lemme have the sword, and you would know you can.**_"

"_**I won't! I do not trust you!**_" I stated again with a tone that said that it was my final decision; that I wouldn't budge!

"_**Please Snape, I need it for good cause! No harm done, no one in trouble! I promise. No one would hurt Hermione Granger or her friends either!**_"

"_**My god daughter would be your first target!**_" I snapped at her. She just shook her head and after a few minutes of debating back and forth she sighed finally giving up.

She murmured in such a low voice, that had I not been standing so close to her, I wouldn't have heard her. "_**I cannot stage an attack on myself dad!**_"

And she finally looked up at me, right in my eyes! I just blinked, and then had a big explanation session, and she had be take an oath that I wouldn't reveal her identity to anyone, and that she would do so herself slowly, when she deems the time right! After another long debate, I gave her the sword, and we returned to Hogwarts together and she headed off to her common room and slept off, though I couldn't. Not after I knew my god daughter was the dark princess.

**How was it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! And leave back your feedbacks too. I just love reading them! **

**Any questions, you just need to ASK! I would be just having a few more chapters and the story would soon be complete! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Am sorry about the delay in writing, well I am busy, no lie! **

**Hermione's point of view:**

The next morning I woke up, with a better feeling than I usually did. I was feeling like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew, though I was troubling Snape a lot, now that he knew, he would get over it soon, like I did! I sighed and got off my bed, knowing that though it suddenly seemed too comfortable, and though I suddenly was too sleepy, I had classes to attend, which reminds me, I just have half an hour left for my first class. Great, there goes my breakfast!

I slumped off my bed and to my surprise, lavender walked out of the bathroom. She was awake and she didn't care about even waking me up! Well, that's not new, is it? I glared at her as I entered the bathroom. I was out, fully dressed within twenty records. Well that was a record. I picked up my bag and rushed off to my first class. Much to my dismay, it was charms. Oh Flitwick has been angry of my lateness, ever since I got that fan club running everywhere behind me.

I wandered along the corridors, glad for being alone for the first time, and was at the end of the corridor just as professor Flitwick arrived. Though she tried to glare at me, on seeing me running away from the small fan club which seemed to have somehow caught my "scent" as they called it, she broke into fits of laugher. I seriously what was so hilarious that could make her laugh like this. She then glared at 'my fans' and to my gladness, they disappeared within seconds.

I entered the class, throwing her a thankful look. She just chuckled. I raised my eyebrows and she gave me an envelope. I glared at the parchment, willing it to burn under my gaze, expecting it to be some kind of howler, or carry a hexed letter. I knew not why, but I expected it to be a letter that would probably be bad. I looked up at the professor to see her smiling at me rather too innocently. I blinked at her, and returned my gaze to the letter, trying to burn it with my gaze once more. But no, nothing happened.

"_**The sender of the letter was sure to charm it so it wouldn't burn under your gaze.**_"

The professor implied as she smirked. I threw my hand up in defeat and huffed in frustration. I looked up at her once again, to see her smiling at me all too sweetly and innocently. I had a hard time resisting the urge to just enter into her mind using my legilimency. I gave a shout of frustration as I tore off the cover of the envelope and roughly took the piece of parchment in my hand willing it to be so delicate that it would just tear under my roughness. But to no avail. I shook my head in defeat and read the letter.

_What do you think you were planning, skipping your breakfast? Report to my office, NOW! And I do not care about your classes, you should have thought about it earlier. Flitwick had gladly accepted to excuse you from her class. And I want no more arguments on this subject. The matters been settled. Now to my office, in five minutes. Oh I am sure the professor would have told you the letter wouldn't burn under your gaze, so stop trying to, and just get up and start walking. _

I looked up at the professor, and to my own surprise, I was glaring at her, as she smiled sweetly and innocently at me. I WAS GLARING AT MY PROFESSOR! Now that was a start, I never did that. She just shrugged and nodded towards the door. I huffed and returned to the 'letter'.

_Oh and I placed a charm on the professor too, just in case, for precaution. So neither would she burn under your gaze or any be hurt by any of your curses or hexes, in case you lose it, until you decide to just Avada her and be done with her. I know you wouldn't, but one can expect it from the princess can't they? Now would you please just get up and start walking already! I would hate to have to come to your class and pick you in my hands and walk away in front of everyone. So unless you wish that, start walking already. There is no way escaping this princess! _

I would have laughed and smiled wide at the letter, seeing that my god father knew me too well already, had I not been too angry and frustrated already. I got up and stomped off to his office. He had a lecture to listen to for a change. What does he think he is doing, making me miss my class, because of a simple breakfast? I huffed in frustration and anger, which despite my attempts, couldn't be controlled.

I reached his office, and not caring to knock on the door, or let him know I was there, kicked the door open and just stomped in, to find, much to my surprise and delight, my godfather talking to a cloaked guy, whom I recognized as my secret admirer, or should I say, my lover? On seeing him there, talking with my godfather casually, my anger faded away, and I found myself smiling.

They turned to me for a second, realizing the door was open, due to the sudden light that illuminated the otherwise dark office, and then turned back to each other. To my surprise, my 'secret admirer' had a smirk on his face, and my god father was frowning, though his face held an expression which clearly stated he was amused about something.

"_**I told you, she would break into the widest smile on seeing me, didn't I?**_" He asked my god father, and Snape just nodded looking highly amused, and also relieved.__

"_**See, there it is… lying right on her face, brightening her beauty. Oh I could watch her like that all my life, only if you would allow, that is!**_" Snape chuckled at that, as I raised my eyebrows, my smile widening, if it could, and he just shrugged.

"_**Hey, I am a boy, and she looks lovely with that smile on her face!**_" This time, it was Snape who raised his eyebrows, and I who chuckled at that, with an amused expression on my face.

"_**Um, you are talking to her godfather Mr. Whoever-the-bloody-hell-you-are, and I would appreciate it highly if you would save these comments for your nightly private meetings!**_" Snape commented, and it was time for me and my secret admirer to raise our eyebrows, and widen our eyes in shock. Seeing our reactions, Snape shrugged, as he spoke again.

"_**Oh, you thought I never noticed you two in the night time sneaking away to the astronomy tower, did you?**_"

He asked, smirking. Our jaws dropped at that. He just waved it off, and then summoned a house-elf, and nodded to it with a polite smile. I was shocked and saw the exchange with wide eyes. I turned to my Whoever-the-bloody-hell-you-are, as Snape so rightly named him, with a questioning gaze. He just nodded towards with me.

Though I did not understand in the start, I nodded once I understood that Snape was trying to pacify me so I wouldn't bring out my anger on him on seeing him act harshly with the house elf. A moment later, four house-elves popped in, each carrying a plate filled with food. My eyes widened at that. I couldn't eat that much! Snape motioned me to sit on the chair and placed an empty plate in front of me. Before I could utter a word, he stopped me.

"_**Don't say a word to me. He deserves it all.**_" He said pointing towards my lover. "_**He made me write the letter, though I did not let him see the content. Poor guy, wanted to know how to persuade my god daughter effectively. You see, he believes that you need to eat properly every day, without missing a meal, seeing as you are the light rider, and it would be hard for you to fight the dark princess if you won't eat properly!**_"

Snape shrugged as he said that, and I could only imagine his expression as he would have tried not to laugh at the comment. He would have probably choked on his meal or drink, whatever it was he was having at the time. I smiled sweetly at Snape, frustrating him a bit more. He settled at glaring at me. I shook my head in amusement and then turned to my secret admirer, sitting right next to me.

"_**You know, this was not needed. I wouldn't have been harmed, least die, if I skipped breakfast for a day…**_" I stated. He just shook his head.

"_**I do not want to take chances. Now have that your breakfast, attend your classes, and meet me outside the great hall during lunch. We are going out. I am taking you to my place. You see, my parents want to see you. And don't get too excited, even they would be under cloaks. I know you are the smartest witch of the age, and I wouldn't want you to guess my identity just as yet…**_"

He replied smirking, knowing that I was dying to know just who he was. I was about to nod, before I suddenly understood what he was saying. His parents' want to meet me. He was damn serious about this relationship, revealing him or not placed aside. If he knew of my identity later, he would be broken and so would his parents. I wouldn't want that. I knew it would hurt me if he rejected me when he knew who I was, but I also knew it was inevitable. So I shook my head.

"_**No… I… I can't come! You wouldn't want me to, once you know who I am!**_" I stated, hoping he would understand. But I forgot how stubborn he was.

"_**Oh I wouldn't mind, even if you say you are some future death eater!**_" He stated, smirking. I shook my head again.

"_**But it's worse than that. You wouldn't want me once you know!**_" I stated, hoping against hope that it wasn't true.

"_**You know that's a lie Hermione! I would never stop loving no matter what!**_" He stated as stubborn as ever. I sighed in frustration.

"_**I hope!**_" I muttered. "_**See… Whoever you are… It is the truth, you would leave me once you know who I actually am**_" I stated, hoping he would understand and just agree and leave it there. But nope!

"_**Hermione Jean Granger… It doesn't matter to me who you are!**_" He stated with an air in his tone that said he was determined.

"_**It bloody matters when I am not Hermione Granger! It matters when my real name is Hermione Alicia Riddle! It matter's when the people would know me as the dark princess… It matters when I am the dark princess!**_"

I stated, defeated, and fell to the ground, tears sliding down my cheeks. My secret admired stood there as though spell-bound, speechless and unmoving. As still as a rock! He blinked furiously trying to digest the facts I had just stated, and I looked up at him, seeing him standing there looking betrayed, and looked away, hid my face in my hands and started crying uncontrollably. I felt a pair of arms around me in a comforting gesture. Without looking up at who it was, I leaned into them and hid my face in their chest.

"_**I should have told him earlier dad! I shouldn't have waited till now… Now till we were both attached to each other so much!**_" I stated between my sobs, and felt his hand move on my back in a comforting gesture.

"_**Shhh… It's ok!**_"

I heard his voice and my head snapped up to see him instead of Snape holding me. I was startled to find him by me. I had expected him to walk off from the room in rage, feeling betrayed. I was sure he was going to do just that seeing his expression after I told him who I was. But nope, I was wrong again, and here he was right beside me, holding me in his arms as I cried my sorrows away.

"_**I told you that it doesn't matter, I say it again, it doesn't matter. Even if you are the dark princess, I don't care. I love you, not your title! And you being a dark princess doesn't change you!**_" He stated. Then after an afterthought, added,

"_**Well, maybe it does. Now you will have to act all mean to everyone. But I know you hate it!**_"

I looked up him to find him deep in thought. He then broke into a smile as he looked at me.

"_**At least I do not have to worry about you being harmed by the dark princess, seeing as you are the light rider too. Oh! How glad I am that you ARE the dark princess.**_" He then suddenly pinched himself and shouted out loud, then turned to me with an even wider smile.

"_**Can't tell you how glad I am that this ain't any dream! I get to be with my love forever without any fears of losing her!**_" He stated as he caressed my hair with his fingers. I smiled at his continued reassurances.

"_**Any other secrets you're holding, or should I say hiding, your highness?**_" He asked smirking as he said the last to words. I smacked him upside the head before I looked at Snape and the both of us shared a smirk.

Then suddenly, my secret admirer was lifted from the ground and landed above the table. And then out of nowhere came a drink in his hand. And then I was suddenly vanished from the place and reappeared moments later standing next to him, in my dark princess clothing. I looked at him and flicked my hand, and I was now in my light rider costume. He looked at me blinking his eyes furiously at me and finally settles with raising an eyebrow.

"_**You see, my prince, I am rather skilled in wandless magic, dark magic, am rather powerful, and I can apparate from, within and into Hogwarts, though I never do that. This was the first time I did that!**_"

I stated and saw as he first widened his eyebrows, and then raised his eyebrows and then as they faded away, he blinked furiously before suddenly breaking into a wide grin.

"_**I indeed have the brightest witch of our age as my girlfriend! How could I possibly forget that?**_" He asked, more like stated. I merely raised my eyebrow as Snape chuckled. "_**Now that its' settled, will you, your highness, PLEASE do me the honor of attending lunch at our place? I know it ain't as vast as your castle would presumably be, but I assure you, you would be comfortable!**_"

He also had a pleading expression which gave his drama an indeed dramatic effect. I chuckled and nodded, though nervous about what his parents might think and if I should tell them.

"_**And Hermione, you wouldn't be telling a word to them, you hear me there? Not. A. Word!**_" Snape stated, I could almost feel my "prince" nodding in approval. I sighed in defeat and nodded back with a trace of smile on my face. But as I looked at my secret admirer, he was shaking his head.

"_**Nah, that won't work! I want the one I love, the wide one, the one I got when you saw me here!**_" He explained and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"_**Please princess**_"

Snape piped in, doing a rather good job at hiding his smirk. I just sighed as I smiled at them; the wide one. They both smirked at their victory and clasped hands. Odd for Snape to for that! I chuckled seeing him like that, and if possible, his smile got wider. But then I realized something I heard just moments back, and my eyes widened as far as they could. I looked at my 'prince' with wide staring calculating eyes.

"_**What?**_"

He asked, as soon as he caught me staring at him with wide eyes. Instinctively he moved his hands up and down his face, hoping to find what I was staring at there. But nope, nothing was there. He looked back at me and had that weird look on his face when he noticed that I was still staring at him wide eyed, jaw dropped. He gave me a perfect questioning look.

"_**You said what?**_" I asked him.

"_**That you are coming with me for lunch with my family.**_" He stated. But I shook my head.

"_**No no no, you said it!**_" I stated, feeling excited.

"_**I said? When?**_" He asked me, clearly confused.

"_**You just said it a few minutes back…**_" I stated again. I was practically jumping up and down from my excitement, and they knew not what was going on.

"_**I said what?**_" He asked, totally bewildered.

"_**That you love me!**_" I squealed to him. '_I can finally know who you actually are!_' I thought to myself.

"_**That I did!**_" He said, amusement lacing his voice as he saw me jump up and down in excitement. He just looked at me raising his eyebrows at Snape who merely shrugged. I suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"_**What are you waiting for? Just do it already!**_" I stated him.

"_**Do what?**_" He asked confused.

"_**Why, remove your cloak of course, now that you are sure you love me!**_" She sated matter-of-factly. He chuckled and his eyes lit up with amusement and happiness as he shook his head.

"_**Not yet Ms. Granger…**_" He said simply, and I dropped to the ground hearing him reject my request.

"_**Why not?**_" I asked, confused. I was sure that he said he would reveal himself when he was sure about his feelings. My face fell.

"_**What's the thrill in that? I am not letting you know just yet! I enjoy watching you getting restless to see me…**_"

He said smiling sweetly, and as I glared at him, though my smile gave it away, Snape just sat at the corner, forgotten, watching our exchange. He seemed content. He then grabbed my hand and led me away, once I was done eating my breakfast. He walked me to my second class, before walking off to his own. I smiled at his retreating back, as I entered the class. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I was getting restless to meet his parents. Soon, I found myself outside the great hall waiting walking towards my admirer, who was stood waiting for me. He held out his hand to me with a smile gracing his lips. That was all I could see.

"_**Shall we?**_" He asked. I replied simply by taking his hand and leading him out of the front gates, out of Hogwarts grounds.

"_**Hold tight, we are apparating off!**_" He stated to me, with a reassuring smile and tightened his hold, as though I would fall off, and I just rolled my eyes. Oh for heaven's sake, I had apparated before after all.

"_**Ok! So, here we are. Hope you like this restaurant.**_" He stated, sounding hopeful. I could almost see those eyes behind the cloak bright with hope and I smiled at him. "_**We can move to some other restaurant if you wish to, your highness.**_" He added with a dramatic tone to his voice. I just shook his head.

"_**You are never changing, are you?**_" I asked him, though I honestly liked this side of him.

"_**Nah! I am charming enough the way I am…**_" He stated.

"_**And why would you probably think so?**_" I asked him sternly, yet with a playful tone.

"_**Well, what else would cause one Hermione Alicia Riddle to fall deeply in love with me, without even seeing my face once so far? I am pretty sure, she is rather picky and has a damn good taste to have someone like me as her boyfriend.**_" He asked, with a playful teasing edge to his voice.

"_**Egoistical brat!**_" I muttered, only to have him chuckle, and have me dragged in by him.

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the age. I walked in a restaurant to be met by a hall full of people, who all had their faces covered in cloaks. My brat of a lover had rented the entire restaurant for the day, not only his parents, but every single of his aunts, uncles, their families and his cousins and friends were present there. I felt like I was getting engaged to him, add a few of my friends and my family, and it would be perfect to exchange rings. '_Hey wait.., you are letting your thoughts wander away way too much_' I thought to myself and cleared my head as I settled at a table.

"_**I expected to see your family, not them…**_" I stated, pointing to the many cloaked men and women in front of me.

"_**They are my family, and here I thought, you were the brightest witch of our age… tsk tsk!**_" He tsked me and my cheeks burned and shaded a brilliant shade of pink.

"_**Hey, that's not what I meant!**_" I protested. "_**I mean, look at them. How would one recognize who who is? And you told me I would get to meet your family.**_" I asked him.

"_**Oh, is that all? Just a second…**_" And he let go of my hand and turned around and waved to someone, only to have two people join us.

"_**Well, Hermione, this is my father…**_" He stated motioning towards one of the two cloaked figures who stood before me, "_**And this is my mother!**_" He added, motioning to the other. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by the two, and as they let go, I smiled at them awkwardly. I turned to glare at my 'cloaked' admirer. But couldn't do so, as my attention snapped back to his parents, as they nodded towards my companion, smiled at me, mumbled a '_I like her_' to each other and left us. This time I did glare at him.

"_**Hey, I only said you would be meeting them; that you were having lunch with my family. Not that you would be seeing any of them! Couldn't have you figuring out who I am, could I?**_" He asked, smirking, defending himself.

I just glared harder before shaking my head as I sighed in defeat. There was no winning over him and his weird ideas and thoughts. The lunch was an almost success, except that I felt strange to talking to all the men and women there dressed in similar looking cloaks. I couldn't even make out who was a man and who was not. I was glad I could at least make out his friends and cousins. They were a bit younger. There was also a moment when was standing between the circle of his friends and cousins, not recognizing him as he stood right in front to me, and wandered away look for him, and everyone broke into fits of laughter at that.

**Snape's point of view:**

By the time they got back to the castle, to say she was pissed off at him would be another one of the understatements of the age. She walked straight past him and towards my office, slamming the door to my office in the process, leaving two pairs of wide concerned and fear filled eyes completely ignored. One behind the door, and one in front of her, as she walked past me and into my private quarters and fell asleep. I walked out the door and towards his 'prince' who was still staring wide eyed.

"_**She is pissed off!**_" He stated.

"_**I pretty much figured that out, you know…**_" I replied with a roll of my eyes. I then fixed him with glare, before asking with narrowed eyes. "_**What did you do?**_"

"_**Me? I just took her to meet my family, that's all!**_" He said a bit too innocently.

He left with his eyes bright with the humor illuminated in them. I would not let go though, Hermione had a rather tough time controlling her anger, and as a result, was too exhausted to attend her evening classes. And I arranger for dinner in Snape's office with Harry, Ron, Cedric, his friends, Remus and Sirius. Of course I couldn't invite her 'prince' seeing as I had no idea as to who he was, or how to contact him.

We had a great time, and I somehow succeeded in persuading Hermione with the others at my side to let out the details of the afternoon. Though he hesitated in the beginning, she finally gave in and sighed in defeat. After a brief account of the day's events, we were all rolling on the ground in laughter, and Harry, Ron Cedric, and his friends all shared looks. I was somehow convinced that they knew something they weren't letting in on us just as yet. Maybe not even Hermione. Maybe they knew who this 'Prince' was after all. I made a mental note to confront them later, not that it would be easy with Remus and Sirius around, who had taken to act as god-fathers to Ron, Cedric and his friends too. But I had to try, didn't I?

**Well how is it? Do you like it? Should I work some more in improving my writing? Not that it would effect this story much. It has almost reached its end. **

**Will be sure to update soon readers! **


	21. Chapter 21

Things changed a bit after that. To avoid any confrontations, Hermoine had to stage many attacks on the light side. We lost many lives, though as the light rider, she trained the light side in such a way that we were able to pick out many death eaters and kill them rather easily. The attacks were mostly on the order and many lost their lives, though Hermione had a few targets, and stated that they were all death eaters, working as spies.

One March evening, there could be heard a commotion in Hogsmeade. It was another death eater attack. But this was the first time they had attacked in Hogsmeade, and not the order. Their main target usually used to be the order members. The order and Hermione, dressed as the light rider, had to leave the school unprotected to get to Hogsmeade to clear the commotion.

However, things do not go smoothly. Somehow, Hermione is attacked, and Arthur comes in the way to save her and is hit by the 'sectumsempra' spell. She watches as his chest rips open and blood seeps out of his various cuts, and soon she is standing in the middle of a pool of Arthur's blood. She drops to her knees next to Arthur, sobbing, as she tries to wake him up.

"_**Arthur, Arthur, please, please wake up! Please…**_" She then turns to all the men who are still fighting. "_**Someone get Snape, get him now!**_" that catches Remus's attention, and picking Hermione and Arthur, he starts running towards the castle. He drops us inside the castle, just in front of the great doors.

"_**Stay here! You better go and get Snape!**_" He says to Hermione. Hermione just looks up from Arthur's bloody bundle to look at Remus before looking back to Arthur and nodding weakly. She wiped off her tears with the back of her hand, willing her to be stronger, as she picked up Arthur Weasley's limp body and walked off towards Snape's office, knowing that he could save him.

"_**Sn… Snape, open the door, please!**_" she stuttered, as she stood outside his office, unable to do anything else, with Ron's father in her arms. She waited for a few moments and went to shout again, just as the door flung open to reveal a very troubled Snape standing there. He had apparently read something from her breaking voice.

"_**What happ… Oh no, get in Hermione, quick!**_" He moved aside to let her pass. "_**How long back had he been attacked? He seems to have lost a lot of blood.**_" He hushed as they walked over to a bed.

"_**Over 15 minutes dad. He would be alright, won't he?**_" She asked him, tears freely flowing down her cheeks, as she could no longer stop them.

"_**He would be fine Mya, don't worry... He might feel a bit dizzy due to the loss of blood, but its' not something that Poppy can't fix later.**_" He assured her, and Hermione could feel some calmness wash over her.

Fifteen minutes later, a perfectly fit Arthur Weasley was standing in front of Hermione, feeling just a bit dizzy and hence needed sleep, very badly. Hermione escorted him to the hospital dorms and had Madame Pomfrey attend to him, and leaving him there, she rushed back towards the front door to join the order, only to be stopped by Remus, who entered not a moment too soon, looking very tired.

"_**Relax Hermione, they have left; the fights over. The death eaters had to flee from the place.**_"

He informed her, and Hermione smirked to herself, as she patted him on the back in absolute relief. Molly looked at her oddly, as Remus looked away, totally embarrassed by her actions, Sirius laughed out loud, and Dumbledore had to hide his own laughter, though he did chuckle.

Hermione, paying no attention to them, looked at Molly and nodded towards the hospital wing before walking out past the teachers and into the grounds, and though it was past curfew, seeing the rage in her eyes, no one dared to stop her, and left her to herself.

However, they should have known better, for as soon as Hermione was sure no one was stopping her, or following or keeping an watch on her, she slipped outside the gates, conjured robes similar to her "dark princess" robes and apparated away to Malfoy Manor. Though, this time it was not to hold a meeting.

No, this time it was to punish Malfoy for is intentions that had slipped into his mind in the middle of the war, and hence, reached Hermione, because she was reading everyone's mind as she fought on, looking for a challenging opponent to take upon, so she could make the fight easier for the order.

"_**So you thought that your intentions wouldn't reach me, did you?**_" She asked him a bit too calmly. Apparently he could not foresee the danger he was in, as he only intensified her anger by trying to look at her with all the innocence he could muster. Hermione lost all her patience with him at that. "_**WHERE IS MALFOY JR.?**_" She growled at him. He blinked at her.

'_How did she know?… DRACO!_' He growled mentally as he thought.

"_**I do not need bloody Draco to let me know about your intentions Malfoy! You are pretty capable of letting them slip yourself… Now Were. Is. Draco.?**_"

She asked him, growling lowly, emphasizing each word more than necessary, causing a shiver to pass down his body. Just at that moment, Draco decided to tip off the princess, and hence, she could hear him whimper from the room which Malfoy was so brilliantly blocking the way to.

Hermione walked in to find Draco lying, tied to the bed, tears flowing down his cheeks as he tried to free away from the clutches of the ropes that bound him magically. Hermione glared at Malfoy before conjuring the Hogwarts robes upon Draco before casting a spell on him, and he was gone the next moment. Another spell, and Luscious was bound to the bed in Draco's place. She let him be attacked by her mental Cruciatus.

"_**Let Narcissa Black find you in this position tomorrow morning. She deserves to know!**_" She snapped at him upon seeing his pleading look. She then conjured a parchment and quill, and scribbling on it in a rush, she left the note by Luscious Malfoy's side before apparating away. She returned back a moment later sneering.

"_**If the wards are not strong, you bloody need none!**_" She removed the wards with one swift movement of her wand and apparated away again, leaving him bound to the bed for the rest of the night. She left Malfoy Manor only to apparate away to McNair castle. Ignoring their privacy wards, she removed it with a swift movement of her wrist and entered his living room, standing right outside the door leading to his private quarters.

"_**Get your bloody ass out here right now McNair if you know what's good for you!**_" She snapped, glaring at the door, only for it to open moments later and reveal a shaking McNair standing on the other side of the door. Not giving him a chance to utter a word, I brought him down to the ground with a single intensified Cruciatus curse.

"_**You might want to know who I am, wont you?**_" She spoke too calmly.

Unfortunately for McNair, he failed to recognize the anger behind her calmness and nodded his head. The corners of her mouth lifted in the faintest trace of a smile as she looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes. She looked on at him for a moment before removing her mask and all her glamour's with a swift motion of her wand.

He looked up as she removed her cloak revealing the muggle-born Hermione Granger standing in front of him. His eyes widened with shock, but before he could find his voice, he lay on the ground, unmoving and unbreathing. Hermione Granger was their dark princess, she had killed her own father, and was going to destroy his other belongings too, and she had used the Avada Kedavra on him without uttering a word!

The days ever since the incident of Arthur Weasley becoming the target of McNair's sectumsempra spell took everyone by surprise. Every day, the papers carried news of the deaths of many death eaters, and the capture of many death eaters, with a full record of their crimes, submitted by an anonymous person.

Everyone could see that the Dark Princess was taking out her wrath on her death eaters, and they also knew that a fight was forming, and that they would all be fighting by the end of next month, but none knew who the dark princess was fighting for, nor did they knew why Hermione had developed a soft corner for Draco suddenly. Until…

"**Are you guys ready?**" Sirius asked his students, looking at each one of them closely.

It was a Defense Against the Dark Arts class with moony and Padfoot, as they preferred being called by the students, whom they had grown very close too, never mind the Slytherins. This class, though, was supposed to be a revision of their entire knowledge on the subject. People were asked to step forward and select a chit from the many placed in a bowl which let them know about the creature, or challenge, they would be facing.

Harry had to face a few Gryndillows, while Ron had to tell them about the properties, or characteristics of or dangers faced from a werewolf. The class received many different creatures to deal with. Hermione had to deal with a pixie, which she did a bit too easily. Soon it was time for Malfoy to face his challenge. He picked out a chit and instantly paled.

Hermione seeing this change in him, broke into his mind, only to get out moments later, gasping, eyes wide, showing many emotions, the most dominant one's being anger and sympathy. Draco moved towards moony, shaking all the while, and reading the chit, and unaware of what situation he was placing him into, Moony smiled warmly at Draco and led him to the closet that held the boggart.

Draco looked at Moony and Padfoot with pleading eyes, but unfortunately, they understood not, misunderstanding his fear to be his eagerness to be done with the class. Hermione could feel someone shift and then stiffen in their seat as the closet slowly opened, and she turned to find the very watery eyes of Pansy Parkinson closed in prayer and her entire body was sweating in dread. She knew!

Out came from the closet a tall figure that resembled Malfoy sr. in every angle, just that he was in his death eater robes. He looked very tired and also irritated. Hermione, though understood why that was so. He wanted some action, and Hermione wanted to take it slow, as they believed, and Narcissa had been angry with him for quite some time, and hence did not let him enter his private quarters, that left him with Draco.

He walked over and trailed his pale hand down a trembling Draco Malfoy's cheek. Hermione looked up at his eyes, which were clouded with an emotion Hermione couldn't name. Hermione thought he was staring into space before she focused on his line of sight. Draco was fixed on the menacing whip looped around Luscius's belt. His bottom lip trembled as he took a step back. Lucius stepped forward, resembling a sadistic waltz.

"**You're good at making a fool of yourself, and you certainly are easy enough when Narcissa is out on business**" those few words made Hermione want to vomit. Certainly Lucius didn't mean that he had indeed used Draco's body for…his own pleasures. Yes, she had seen it all in his mind, but she still hoped. But the way Draco shook with humiliation told a different story.

What had happened to the years of 'My father will hear about this'? The seemingly good relationship between father and son had been completely fabricated, carefully crafted with a fine needle to ensure that no one could pull apart the stitching and discover the truth. Everyone wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong, and no one wanted to believe that the Prince of Slytherin was hurting. Hermione yearned to be oblivious once again.

It made so much horrifying sense, and for once in her life, she understood why Draco Malfoy was the person he was to that day. Draco's face was flushing darker than he thought possible. He could feel heat spread down his face and neck and creep onto his chest_. 'There was no way this was happening, please no…' _his breath quickened to an alarming pace as he heard several people mutter in disgust as his father mentioned his 'extra-curricular' activities he used Draco for with ease.

"**What do you have to say for yourself?**" Lucius's voice slid like silk over every pair of ears. An uncomfortable tingling sensation travelled other Hermione's skin. From the proximity of Draco, she could see that he had shuddered too.

"**I-I'm sorry!**" he stuttered quickly, on the verge of losing all dignity. He could feel the eyes burning into his back. He just knew that they were going to use this against him. It was a thought he couldn't bear. His mind was going insane with everyone staring at him. His stomach plummeted to the ground when his father's face twisted in rage.

"**Malfoy's are**_**never**_**sorry,**" his father spat, delivering another slap followed by a powerful shove that sent him falling to the floor. Draco's palms made contact with the wooden floor with a sickening '_thwap'_. "**Get up you worthless coward,**" Draco struggled to get up under the weight of the words. They were pressing him down, having a firm hold on his shoulders. "**You are a pathetic-**

But he did not finish as he moved forward towards Draco, standing mere inches away. He moved to get a hold on Draco and drag him away, but not if Hermione could help. She stood up, ignoring her own fears, and dropped herself in front of Draco, crouching protectively, causing a barrier between the boggart and Draco, and it instantly turned into a man, who though people knew was a wizard, could not identify due to the cloak.

"**Get up, you filthy little mudblood! Its time, in case you forgot, which you always do. You get your ass down her now for me to enjoy myself a bit, now!**" The creature spoke up.

"**Oh shut up you dolt!**" Hermione snapped, though everyone could see she was shaking with fear all too visibly.

"**Oh, so I finally get to lay my hand on the dark princess, do I?**"He blurted out before Hermione could utter a word. Her head snapped up at that and she glared at him as he moved forwards and placed his hands on her cheek and slid his fingers across her lips and cheeks. Hermione snapped and cast an overly powerful "**Riddicullus**" causing the Boggart to blast and it was completely destroyed.

She turned to Harry, tears streaming down her eyes, ignoring the look of horror from Moony and the look of total hatred and distrust she was receiving from Padfoot. She ignored all the looks she was receiving from her fellow classmates, and just pushed a Portkey in Draco's palm, which had him teleported away to the hospital dorm within seconds. He would in fact need a calming draught. She then turned to Harry, wiping away her tears. She can't break down now. Not in the middle of a war. There would be lot of time for that, if she made it out of the war alive.

"_**It's time! Are. You. Coming?**_" She snapped, irritated.

"_**Yes, my princess.**_"He bowed low in front of her.

"_**How many times am I to tell you that I am just Hermione to you? Just get up and follow me already, Harry!**_" She demanded, and Harry shook his head as he smiled, but followed her none-the-less, leaving behind two bewildered teachers, and a whole lot of terrified students, even Slytherins. She was soon standing in the chamber of secrets with all the horcruxes and Nagini and the sword of Gryffindor. She placed the sword in Harry's unexpecting hands. He looked up at her, blinking.

"_**It's meant to be you Harry, just do it already! We have a lot of death eaters to fight and destroy before the day ends. They would all he here as soon as Pansy lets the information out, and they would be here within the hour ends, if I am right.**_" She informed him.

Harry killed Nagini with ease and then turned to destroy the locket, but then stopped midway. He shook his head, held out a very powerful wand to Hermione, who smirked and picked it up, conjured two brooms, boarded it, and cast a dark spell, which caused fire to erupt in the room, and the two students flied away, smirking at their victory. The fire would destroy the horcruxes. It left him with only the Death eaters to deal with.

Harry got out of the chamber with me, and we were chatting fervently as we entered his God father' and Surrogate uncle's office. Though Moony made no move to step forward, Padfoot scrambled to his foot and snatched Harry out of Hermione's grab and crouched protectively in front of him, blocking Hermione from making any type of movement.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration and annoyance. She just moved a step to the side towards Moony, and sat down, barely inches away from him. Seeing that Hermione seemed to be settled near Moony, and it was safe to turn away, he turned around and ran his hands through Harry, searching for signs of pain or hurt, but much to his surprise, he found none, unlike is expectance.

"_**Seriously Padfoot, you didn't think that I would go and be all touchy with a Dark princess for months if I didn't know that she wasn't harmless now, would I?**_" Harry asked Sirius, rolling his eyes. Sirius's eyes snapped up to his face as he glared at his godson, his Harry.

"_**You KNEW!**_" He accused Harry, as he nodded towards Hermione, who was shaking her head in exasperation and annoyance and… _Boredom_?

"_**You didn't think I would hide that from my best friend, did you? I told him as soon as Snape and…, and… and someone else knew.**_"

She stated as she sighed. She was indeed frustrated and was losing all patients. She wanted to… no! She _needed_ to know who her secret admirer _is_. Harry just looked at her and chuckled while the two adults looked at them in amusement. She looked back at Sirius, waiting for a reply. Oh, there he goes for another round of apologies.

"_**I… I am… I am sorry Mya… your highness… I didn't know… but… how… why…?**_" He stuttered, much to Moony's shock. He never thought he would get to see Sirius turn serious in this life. Nope, he definitely did not see that coming. Hermione just smiled and wave it off. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when Ron broke into the room.

"_**The death eaters have arrived. They are**__**ATTACKING! Got down, now!**_" And he disappeared just as suddenly as he had appeared. He seemed to return, though, moments later.

"_**Oh, sorry didn't see you there. But the war is getting pretty bad, you might as well join them princess and Harry.**_"

And he left, not before flashing a 'charming' smile at us all. Hermione and Harry shared a look, and seemed to have an entire conversation through that single look, and then as one nodded determinedly, the other shook her head, and the two scrambled to their feet and ran away, dragging an adult each.

"_**Hey., we can walk very well!**_" Sirius protested, but to no avail.

Hermione stopped us short from entering the corridor though, and looking pointedly at Harry, who nodded, walked away inside the great hall, where the war was raging. After a moment of disappearance, many screams could be heard from within the hall, and Hermione fell back midst us. She shook her head scowling at them.

"_**Oh.. I forgot about those Idiots!**_"

She mumbled, before she got back up on her feet, and cast a protection shield on herself, before entering again. As Sirius made to follow her this time, though not to attack, but to protect, he was held back by Harry who gave him a pointed sharp look as he shook his head, indicating him to stay put. Suddenly screams could be heard from within the hall, and the slamming of doors.

Taking that as the signal, Harry let go of Sirius's hand and walked in. Knowing not what to do, Moony and Padfoot followed their cub in, only to be welcomed by a sight of terror among the Hogwarts students, as Hermione tried to discipline them, but to no avail. If one looked closely, he would notice that only a few Slytherins were left in the room. Moony looked at Harry questioningly and he just looked at the large front door in reply.

Oh Great, Hermione threw all the death eaters out of the room now, has she. She was definitely in full 'Dark Princess' role of hers. Sirius smiled at her fondly, and worriedly, though now he was sure, he would be fine. But then suddenly, everyone could feel a coldness settling into their minds.

'_Oh just stop it, you fools! I am trying to fight a war here. I and Harry here need time to destroy a certain item, that lies in Hogwarts, which would mark as the end of the war, and we need the death eaters to be distracted. And for those of you who do not believe me, since I am the dark princess… _'

She looked at the crowd once, before raising her hand, and moving it in a complicated movement, which caused dozens of invisibility cloaks, many weapons and a big board, that according to her, held the names of those dead, and on whose side they were. Currently the death eaters death rate was at its peak. It was only now that we realized how many death eaters had left her ranks, and how many had been killed mercilessly. But then, on looking at all these items, as the crowd looked back at where Hermione was standing, we found the light rider standing there.

"_**Oh, what are you waiting for Harry, get going already!**_" She snapped. "_**I will join you in a moment.**_" And with a nod, Harry disappeared towards the many corridors, running straight to outside the room of requirements, as Hermione had instructed him to. Back here, the light rider aka Hermione was

"_**Oh, I did not conjure these cloaks and weapons for the sake of decoration. Just pick them up already. I want all the remaining Slytherins, and a few Gryffindors, selected by our DADA professors to hide themselves beneath these cloaks, and attack from within the cloaks. The death eaters are not expecting that, and hence they would all fall within moments. Now get moving.**_"

And once the people were armed with their weapons and many were hidden within their invisibility cloaks, she nodded at Sirius, Remus and Snape and left the hall. She walked through a corridor, and once she was sure she was away from the others eye sight, she apparated to the corner of the corridor that led to the room of requirements. She walked towards the room, and once the room had appeared, she dragged Harry in with him.

Harry went in, and came back with many products before nodding at her, and she set the room at fire at once. Hermione walked away, with Harry hot at her heals, and placed all the items in a nearby classroom, before placing a shield on them, making sure they would not be destroyed. She then turned to Harry as he smiled at her, and the two walked back down. But the war had ended by the time she had reached the hall, with many death eater captives, who would be serving life statements in Azkaban.

Hermione seeing the destruction let out a sigh of relief, but then realized that she was too soon. She looked around to notice her DADA classmates looking at her sympathetically. She was confused, but not before she noticed the other victim of their looks. She turned to find Draco receiving similar looks, before she realized what was happening, and as the incidents of the day rushed back to her memory, she scrambled away and ran off, crying furiously, no more strong enough to control her will.

As she sat with her head in her hands, crying, she felt a hand round around her shoulders and looked up to find Cedric Diggory there. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione beat him to it, and placed a hand on his mouth. "_**Don't!**_" She whispered, before burying her head in his chest and giving in to her sobs once more. He just ran his fingers over her back in a comforting gesture. She spoke up a few moments.

"_**I., I was not the child of the Granger's, nor was I left there by someone. I was a child whom by mother regretted giving birth to. For my own good, when I was merely six months old, she left me at the doorstep of an orphanage, to save me from becoming like my father… like Voldemort. The orphanage took me in, they did, but I had to serve as a maid to them. And they used me for their own happiness. They tied me up, beat me, made me do all their work, and… and…**_"

"_**And abused me… until I ran away when I was six, and I spent months on the platforms, until one day o woke up in a bedroom, at the Granger's place. Till today, I never asked, and they never told me how I got there. They loved me. But I never managed to forget those first six years of my life. I still fear my past, still fear child abuse, and knowing that someone is facing a similar fate, I couldn't just stand there and watch him break to pieces as he faced his worst fear…**_"

With that she broke off, as she buried her face in his chest and started crying furiously, oblivious to the fact that she was making his shirt and robes wet. But he did not utter a word. He just ran his hand on her back in comforting circles and muttered soothing words to calm her down. They stayed silent for a long time, until, he spoke up.

"_**Hermione…. Hermione I…**_"

Hearing the hesitation in his voice, Hermione's stiffened up. It was not like someone trying to sympathize another person. It was like one was trying to control his own feelings. Hermione felt him let go, and her head jerked up to find him standing by a wall, faced away from Hermione. Hermione went up to him, and then looked at him for a moment, before feeling her eyes on him, he turned and their eyes locked.

They just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, lost in each other's eyes. But after quite some time, Hermione felt him lean in towards her, and she leaned in too, until she realized what she was doing, and her chocolate eyes left his silver ones'. He just frowned, before an amused smile graced his features.

"_**Cedric… I,… I can't. You… You need to know a few things first!**_" She stated, as she fidgeted with the hem of her robes.

"_**Two things to be exact!**_" He replied, and Hermione just nodded, not really paying any attention to her words.

"_**It's… Its' just… Its' just that I am…**_" She trailed off, and Cedric's smile widened a bit.

"_**Just that you are the dark princess!**_" He finished for her. Hermione just nodded slyly, not aware of her tears any more.

"_**That… That and…**_" She started, though it beat her to it again.

"_**That and that you are already in love with whom you know not!**_" He stated, and now Hermione was crying freely into his chest, as she buried her face once again, before she realized what she was hearing. Her head shot up upon realization.

"_**How.. How… How do you know?**_" She asked, before her eyes flashed in anger. "_**You are his friend? And he promised to never let out my identity!**_" Her eyes were glowing red now, due to her anger, and continued crying.

"_**And he did not!**_" Cedric stated simply. Hermione jut blinked up at him confused. He chuckled softly, before cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down to let his lips meet her soft ones and blend with them ever so slightly. On hearing her gasp, he let go, and moved back.

"_**My secret admirer**_" She gasped, as she looked at him. In a blink of her eyes, he was on his knees, causing another gasp to erupt from her lips.

"_**I love you…**_" He said softly. "_**Will you do me the honor of officially being my girlfriend, Hermione Alicia Riddle?**_" He asked her. Hermione, however, surprised him as she flung her arms around him and crash her lips down on his'.

"_**Hey, you stole my only hobby. It used to be me who used to surprise you like this!**_"

He complained, causing Hermione to chuckle. He smiled widely as she nodded, and lifted his hand to wipe of her tears, before leaning down to kiss her once more. Though this time, the kiss lingered for longer. The world froze and no one else mattered, it was just the two of them. They broke apart and they rested their foreheads together.

Draco was adopted by the Grangers, and hence, became Hermione's brother, not that he was unwilling. Hermione could be seen hanging around with Cedric every day, everywhere and there were no worries for the pair. With no return for Voldemort, and the softening of the dark princess dwelling within Hermione, the world was too perfect. They often were seen together in one of their common rooms, snuggled together, and often slept off in that position. That was the start of a beautiful life for the two and a peaceful life for the world.

**How was it? Was it not too good? Please let me know about your opinions please. I am waiting to hear your feedbacks. Well this was the end of the story. And for those, who did not understand, the episode of the boggart, it shows that Draco was abused by his father, and Hermione feels pity for him, as she had to face similar situations too back when she lived in an orphanage.**

**Well hope you liked it. The story finally ends. Reviews please… **


	22. author's note

**The story was a success! At least to me it was! I never expected it to get the response it got. And to say I am happy would be the understatement of the year! Thanks a lot for your support, but you see, am not ready to give up your ever available support just yet! Hence started it again! Another story, just that this one's a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. I really hope you guys like it and get the same response I got for "Away from Darkness." I have no idea about how long this story would be. But it goes by the name "Unexpected Right Choices" I suggest you readers to check it out as well, if you are interested. **


End file.
